Hermione's Brilliant Idea
by Ares.Granger
Summary: A fourth year fic. Harry is stuck in something he doesn't want to be in, Dumbledore's a manipulative bastard, Voldemort wants Harry dead, the school hates him...sounds like every year right? Well this year Hermione has a brilliant idea (or more than one) and her idea(s) change Harry's life, her life, and a big black dog's life too. AU and no idea which genre to put this under.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this work of fiction. I just write for fun, reviews, and to bring humor and joy to readers.**

**A/N- Wow it's been like 3 whole days since I finished Never Give Me A Marriage Law Challenge. And here I am with a new fic! Some ground rules. This is a Manipulative!Dumbledore fic and while I don't bash the Weasleys I'm not very cuddly with pretty much all of magical Britain. I'm not singling anyone out really other than the Ministry, Dumbledore, Hogwarts professors...oh and occasionally Voldemort makes an appearance but only through dialogue thus far (I'm posting 6 of 14 pages I've written in this chapter alone).**

**Picture this: Hogwarts, Harry Potter's 4th year. Halloween Evening. After the Champions' names have been read out. Got it pictured? Good. Read what happens next below :D**

* * *

Harry sat on his bed. Ron had decided that he was no longer speaking to Harry, which suited the young man just fine. He sighed as he lay back on the bed. He was stuck in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His supposed best friend didn't believe him. That thought had him wondering about Hermione. Did she believe him? He had to know. Harry took his cloak and snuck down to the common room but Hermione wasn't down there. He frowned. He had to know right away. He needed someone on his side and if Hermione wasn't…well he really needed to talk to her.

Harry took out his Firebolt and opened the window of the dorm carefully before flying out the window. He found the girls' tower easily but he wasn't sure which dorm window was Hermione's. On a gamble he moved up to the fourth floor window and flew close enough to see inside to find Hermione sitting on the windowsill with a book. He gently knocked on the window and her head snapped up before her eyes widened. She checked to be sure she was alone and then grabbed her robe to open the window, "Harry what are you doing here?" She whispered harshly.

Harry gazed at her hopefully, "I just…I have to know, Hermione. Do you believe me?"

She softened, "Harry, of course I do. If you say you didn't put your name in then you didn't." She cupped his cheek and smiled, "Now then, you crazy boy, go back to your dorm and go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Harry smiled, "Thanks. I just…I had to know. If even you didn't believe me…"

"Harry I always believe you," she pulled him to her and gently kissed him on the lips, "we'll talk in the morning."

The grin that followed that kiss threatened to split Harry's face in two. "Okay but only if that kiss is met with another one."

"Of course it will be," she promised, watching him pull away and fly back toward his dorm room. "Boys can be so stupid," she sighed as she shut the window and went to bed. "Flying to my window? Really Harry," she shook her head. "Patience is a virtue." Still, she was rather pleased that she'd finally taken the risk to show Harry how she felt and seen that Harry had quite enjoyed it, even possibly felt the same. Unlike him, though, she could wait until morning.

* * *

The next morning Harry rose early and quickly readied himself for the day. He needed to see her soon. After that kiss Harry had found himself having some very happy dreams about the two of them. He walked downstairs and waited, eager to see Hermione again. Last night had been Harry's first kiss and he was quite keen for another. After his return to his dorm he'd spent some time thinking about their relationship. Hermione was the prettiest girl he knew; true, she wasn't a stunner like Cho Chang. But Hermione had more depth than the other girls. The other girls in their year were mostly interested in boys and fashion. Harry's fame was important to them because they wanted to be famous too. Hermione didn't care about his fame and she wasn't swayed by his money either. Hermione genuinely liked him for him. And Harry found her quite attractive anyway. He'd become very much aware that Hermione was a girl the previous year and that had led to a good many embarrassing dreams. Although after that kiss Harry thought they weren't so embarrassing after all.

Harry gazed up at the girls' staircase and grinned as he saw Hermione coming down. No sooner was she off the last step than Harry was kissing her. Hermione smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Harry's hands moved to her waist as the kiss continued. When they parted she smiled at him, "I take it you liked the first one?"

"Very much," he breathed, smiling at her. "I was wondering if you might have an opening for a boyfriend?"

She tilted her head in thought, "Well I suppose I do Mr. Potter. Do you intend to apply for the job?"

"I'll fill out the forms in triplicate if you ask me to," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"That's not necessary," she gave him a quick kiss, "but more kisses are expected and maybe some snuggling too."

Harry grinned, "Sounds good to me."

She pulled back from him, "First, we need breakfast and I don't think after last night we should go anywhere near the Great Hall."

Harry nodded in agreement. "We can get some food from the kitchens," he suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," she released her hold of him and took his hand, "let's go get some breakfast Harry. Then we can work out how to get you out of this tournament." Harry grinned at her words as she pulled him toward the portraithole.

* * *

In the kitchens Dobby quite happily served them food while Hermione and Harry talked about their new relationship. Once they'd had their fill talk turned to getting Harry out of the tournament. "But Moody said that magical contracts force us to compete," he said to her.

She took his hand and squeezed it affectionately, "Harry did you submit your name?"

He frowned, "Of course not. Hermione I thought you believed me!"

"I do Harry," she kissed him softly, "my point is that the three Champions are held by magical contract, yes. But you aren't because unlike them you didn't enter your own name. The contract can't go off of a name; if that was the case then a first year muggleborn could be the victim of a vicious attack by a blood bigot like Malfoy by being stuck in a competition that they're unprepared for."

Harry's eyes widened in understanding, "So I can't be held responsible for the actions of someone who no doubt wants to see me die."

"Exactly," she smiled. "The contract is between the cup and the person who submitted it. The paper with the name on it is to affirm the contract between submitter and the cup itself," she said.

"Well then what do we do now?"

"We tell your godfather the truth of what happened and we start training," Hermione said, very much aware of their audience.

A familiar elf grabbed Harry's sleeve and tugged on it, "Excuse me Harry Potter sir but Dobby would be happy to be youse elf. It would be greatest honor to work for Great Harry Potter Sir, friend of house elves."

Harry looked at Hermione. Upsetting his new girlfriend wasn't an option. Plus, whatever Ron and other purebloods said Hermione was right. It was enslavement. The purebloods got so wound up over that word that they missed Hermione's point. She wasn't out to free all the elves (they needed the work and a few questions to Dobby had revealed that they needed to be bonded with a family to live) but rather to give them free agency. The ability to choose a new master if one was abusive and to defend themselves from attackers. That was a cause that Harry was firmly behind. Hermione looked thoughtful about it so Harry spoke, "Only if you understand that I'm paying you Dobby. I won't own any slaves. You're my friend."

The other elves stared at Harry in awe. Hermione beamed at him proudly while Dobby's eyes filled with tears, "D-D-Dobby is the Great Harry Potter Sir's friend?"

"Of course you are," Harry smiled at him, "you did everything you could to try and protect me, even if it meant harming yourself for speaking against the Malfoys. You're a good friend Dobby. The only friend I value more is my Hermione."

The little elf burst into tears, "Dobby is honored to be Great Harry Potter Sir's friend! Dobby is happy to works for his friend!"

"How does one day off a week sound?" Harry asked.

"Oh no Dobby is happy with one day off a month. Dobby cannot take wages from a f-friend either," the elf argued.

"Two days off a month and no wages but you get an allowance each week that you can use to buy yourself or me or anyone else anything you want."

Dobby thought about the terms before nodding his head eagerly, his ears flapping against his skull. "Dobby accepts!"

* * *

With Dobby off to give Sirius a letter the couple walked near the Black Lake. "So for the tournament, the solution is simple. You refuse to compete."

Harry looked at her. "I thought you said we'd train."

"All of those elves report to Dumbledore, Harry," Hermione said. "We have to keep this to ourselves."

He nodded in understanding, "so how do I refuse, exactly?"

"Don't perform at the first task," she said. "We can train and learn new magic together to keep people unaware of what we're doing. And I suppose some snogging could become a part of all that training."

Harry grinned. Snogging Hermione was a very appealing idea. Supplementing that with training and studying was fine with him. "Can we start on the snogging now?"

She smiled and pulled him to her, kissing him, "I think that's doable."

* * *

They learned quite a bit together leading up to the First Task, and not just about snogging. They mastered plenty of charms and Harry taught Hermione how to cast a Patronus, using one of their many memories together to create the playful otter. They filled a classroom with pillows and used summoning charms and banishing hexes to have a pillow fight. Hermione had many inventive ways to teach him how to cast spells and he enjoyed her ideas and activities. He was pretty sure everyone would learn better if Hermione was their teacher; no offense to Flitwick or McGonagall but his girlfriend was more fun. Although given that their lessons always ended in snogging maybe he was a bit biased.

Hagrid told Harry to meet him one evening and Harry went only because Hermione promised to go with him. They saw the dragons and exchanged a horrified glance. They were going to pit a 14 year old wizard against a dragon?! When they returned to their private classroom they warded it, Harry having found the study of runes more interesting than he'd thought they'd be. Hermione was a good tutor with that and Harry quickly picked them up. They always warded their training room, which was filled with pillows and other comforts. Harry collapsed on a pile of pillows, "Dragons. They're setting us up like the Romans did the gladiators."

"On the plus side, my handsome boyfriend, you're not competing," Hermione said, falling back into a pile of pillows near him, "and you have your girlfriend alone in a classroom filled with pillows."

"Banishing hexes it is then," Harry smirked, rolling out of the way as Hermione tried to smack him with a pillow.

"It's war now," Hermione said, sending three pillows his way.

"Bring it witch," Harry said, licking his lips as he sent four at her.

* * *

After they collapsed into the pillows, tired, they snuggled close together. "Hermione what will happen when I say I'm not competing?"

"Well some people will try to stop you," Hermione said. "But you've never been afraid to stand by your convictions. I'm sure after we get you out of the tournament then there'll be more stupid whispers about you being a cheater and a coward but they're all idiots anyway."

"Yeah that's true," Harry sighed. The betrayal of his fellow Gryffindors didn't hurt as much as he'd thought it would. Certainly not as much as the stinging and tripping hexes constantly being sent their way. Or the many 'pranks' of the twisted twins in which he and Hermione were hurt or nearly severly wounded while Gryffindor laughed at their misfortune. The bubotuber pus was one of the worst. "Hermione if their treatment of us gets worse what do we do?"

"Well Professor McGonagall isn't much help," Hermione mused. "I guess we should look through the school rules and find out what our options are. There are copies in the library. We'll just pick up one tomorrow."

Harry nodded. That sounded like a good idea. Gryffindor had become a house of bullies with him and Hermione their targets. He closed his eyes and settled into the pillows. It was pretty comfortable. He could sleep like this, Hermione in his arms lying on a floor of pillows. He opened his eyes, "Hermione? We really warded this room. What if we just slept in here together? We could make the one closet a bathroom and the other one a dressing area and a place for our clothes and stuff."

"If it means I don't have to get up from my comfy spot I'm all for it," she mumbled, nuzzling his neck. "You're too comfortable Harry Potter."

"Not sorry about that," he said, closing his eyes again.

* * *

When they woke the next morning Harry smiled and kissed her forehead, "Is there anything you can't do Hermione?"

"All I did was sleep Harry," Hermione said, pulling back to look at him. "What do you think I did?"

"Last night is the first time I haven't had a nightmare ever," he answered.

"Oh Harry," she hugged him, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Hermione."

Her problem-solving brain was already kickstarted though. She sat up and looked at him, "Are your nightmares always the same?"

"Usually it's my mom screaming as Voldemort kills her but other times…recently it's been you he kills," Harry admitted quietly. Hermione hugged him tightly and he returned it.

"And you always feel guilty when you're happy too," Hermione said before pulling away and tracing his scar with her finger, "Harry I think your scar is related to both of those things. I think we need to look into books on magical scars and dark curses that can cause them."

Harry nodded in agreement. That actually sounded like a good idea. He kind of wondered why he hadn't done that before.

* * *

"My Lord, Barty Crouch says that we have a problem."

"What is it Wormtail?"

"The Potter boy is the most hated boy in the school. Only his mudblood friend remains on his side. Killing him now would do nothing for our cause."

Voldemort was silent as he pondered Wormtail's words. He had a point. Potter's death would be most powerful when he was loved by everyone. But how to make Potter a hero again? That certainly wasn't his specialty. This would require some thought and careful planning.

* * *

They had to sneak back up to their dorms to shower and change. They both packed up their trunks and shrunk them once their dormmates were gone before meeting in the common room to go to breakfast. "What say we stop somewhere?"

"You owe me a snog anyway," Hermione smiled. Harry grinned and took her hand, lacing their fingers as they left the Gryffindor common room. If they had their way, they wouldn't be returning.

Harry offered Dobby four pairs of socks if he could attach a bathroom to the classroom he and Hermione called home. Dobby actually suggested a special room within Hogwarts he called the Come and Go Room that could change to become whatever they wanted. He showed it to them and Harry and Hermione were amazed at the room's abilities. But it wouldn't maintain its look for them and so they asked Dobby if there was an old dorm room somewhere with a bathroom attached. He volunteered to look for them during classes that day.

* * *

The first task was on Saturday, leaving them with four days until the task. Just to keep him aware of things, Harry wrote to Sirius about how Gryffindor was treating him and Hermione and how they were sleeping outside of the tower for their own safety. He also told him about Hermione's ability to keep his nightmares away and their theory that his scar was behind them. The one thing Harry didn't say a word about was their plan for the tournament. Keeping that a secret was paramount.

Hermione and Harry finished their last class of the day and were on their way to their training hideout when Dobby found them. He smiled, "Dobby has found perfect place for Harry Potter Sir and his Hermy-knee." He led them up a couple floors to a set of rooms. "These used to be professorses roomies. But is not being used for long times and just needed cleaning up."

Hermione grinned. That meant they had a bedroom, bathroom, living room, mini kitchen/dining room, and plenty of room for their belongings. "This is perfect Dobby, thank you."

"Dobby is glad youse is approving," he bowed to them so deeply his ears touched the floor. "Dobby and Winky is cleanings it up for youse twos."

Winky appeared, looking at the floor and wringing one of her ears in her hands, "Winky is glads youse is likings it."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, "Winky we were going to give Dobby some new socks as payment. Can we get you anything?" Harry asked.

"Winky is just wanting family," the elf mumbled quietly.

Harry looked at Hermione, who licked her lips and knelt down in front of the female elf, "Winky, Dobby is bonded to us but as a friend. I understand you want to work and belong to a family, but I think slavery is wrong. If you work for us it's as a friend. You'd get time off and an allowance each week."

"Youse is not setting Dobby free with socks?"

"Of course not," Harry said. "Dobby bonded with me as my friend, not my servant or slave. Dobby would rather have socks than payment and if that's what he wants, that's what he gets."

Winky thought about this, "I is not wanting wages or days off."

"Dobby has two days off a month and you get the same," Hermione said. "And instead of wages, you get an allowance. That way you can buy things for your family with your own money."

* * *

Winky contemplated Hermione's conditions while Harry and Hermione put their trunks into the bedroom and put their things away. "A bed instead of pillows," Harry said, looking at her, "Reckon we can survive without our nest of pillows?"

"We'll make it work," she said, pulling him into a hug, "this is so much better than Gryffindor Tower."

"Agreed," he nodded, closing his eyes as he enjoyed Hermione's embrace. She was the first person to ever hug him that he could remember. And she was also his favorite. Molly Weasley felt suffocating when she tried to hug you. But Hermione's hug was warmth and acceptance and he enjoyed each and every one.

When they exited the bedroom together hand in hand Winky was standing up, "I is agreeing to youse rules."

Hermione smiled at Dobby leaping for joy that his friend had a job. He was a special little elf and almost impossible not to love. Harry grinned at Dobby's actions before looking at Winky, "Welcome to the family then Winky," he said. The little elf hugged Harry's legs and then moved to Hermione, hugging her too.

Hermione looked at Harry, "We actually have a task for the two of you. We need to look into why Harry's scar is always giving him nightmares, making him feel guilty for being happy, and why he can sometimes get visions from Voldemort. We know the killing curse was cast that night, so maybe look into that and various dark arts rituals. Killing Harry was important and he did it on Halloween which is an important day for magicals. Books about those things aren't accessible to us here at Hogwarts so you might need to get some dark arts books."

Dobby and Winky both wrote down what Hermione talked about and nodded before vanishing on the spot. Harry looked at her, "What say we do our homework and then I get to snog my girlfriend on our couch?"

"I think your girlfriend might be up for that," she smiled.

* * *

Sirius Black sat in the cave, re-reading his godson's latest letter. He was very nervous about the tournament. Dragons! What was wrong with Dumbledore that he was setting Harry up to face down a dragon at the age of 14? And the way Gryffindor was treating Harry and Hermione made him furious. He felt ashamed to have ever been a Gryffindor. Harry and Hermione's theory about Harry's scar made sense but he had no clue where to even start to help them figure out what was up with the scar or how to stop it.

Sirius was certain of several things. Dumbledore was an enemy to him and to Harry. Hogwarts in general was not a good place for his two favorite teenagers to be. Something was definitely up with Harry's scar too and hopefully those two could work out just why. He felt quite powerless, being unable to help them and just serve as someone for them to vent to. When he finally could help them he vowed to do everything he could for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Loads of reviews this morning means I'm posting chapter 2. I'm still working on Chap 3, obviously, so that could be done in a day or a week. JKR was very smart. She didn't write all the champions' actions at the first task. Just Harry's. Summary and imagination painted the rest. I'm taking a leaf out of her book. Bagman offers some commentary but I'm going to let your imagination go before I give the results and a brief summary of the task. **

**And yes, Harry and Hermione are not like their canon selves. Hermione because with friends you're different than you are with others but Hermione doesn't seem to be in the books. Harry because I don't like how he rolls over and takes whatever dark lords and headmasters do to him. **

**This Voldemort is like a cartoon villain. He has a very specific plan for Harry and if it isn't going off just the right way…well we'll get there later. And just a reminder, Voldemort didn't just want Harry's blood 4****th**** year. He wanted to kill him too (remember the wands joining saving Harry's life?)**

**P.S. it is impossible to write about the first task in a more realistic yet lighthearted way. Hopefully I didn't make it too dark; not going into the details of each Champion's progress prevented it from ceasing to be the lighthearted story I'm going for to my mind.**

**P.P.S. The first part of this chapter probably dances toward an 'M' rating but I don't think I crossed the line to make it an 'M'. If anyone disagrees please let me know.**

* * *

The morning of the first task Harry woke snuggled with Hermione as had become the norm. He took a deep breath. He felt so nervous. But he knew Hermione would be by his side so that eased his nerves a bit. "Relax Harry," Hermione whispered.

"You know me too well," he blushed. "Today isn't going to be fun."

"No but maybe we can at least get one thing off our plate," she said, kissing his cheek. "Do you want to shower first or should I go?"

"You go ahead," he sighed. "I think I'll just lie here for a bit."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before climbing out of the bed and entering the bathroom. She was worried Harry would do what he often did; let his fears overwhelm him with bad outcomes. But how to stop him from worrying about that day? Hermione's solution had her feeling a bit cautious. She looked in the mirror. It was for Harry. She'd do anything for Harry. "Harry can you come in here?" She called out.

Still lying in bed, part of Harry said to stay. But he wasn't one to refuse Hermione. He got out of bed and opened the bathroom door, "Do you need something Her-" his girlfriend's name stuck in his throat as his mouth dropped open in shock.

* * *

His Hermione was standing in front of him without any clothes on. His mouth moved but no sound came out, making Hermione giggle at his expression. She had satisfactorily distracted him from his internal struggles. "Harry get in the shower."

He still seemed unable to speak but he did awkwardly remove his pajamas and quickly enter the shower, his hands covering his genitals. Shaking her head at his modesty given the situation she entered and hugged him from behind, her breasts pressing into his back, "Harry we're not going to do anything. I just want to keep your mind off of the task and what we're about to do to get you out of it."

Lust-addled and utterly confused though his brain was, Harry still smirked at her saying 'we' instead of 'you'. Hermione was always in everything together with him. There was no 'I' or 'you'. It was 'we' and 'us'. He pulled himself together enough to say, "Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome Harry," she moved him forward a little so that the spray would hit her, "start soaping up." Harry obeyed her order and grabbed his shampoo.

* * *

Harry's two words were all he said during the shower as Hermione had to command him to clean himself. He obeyed her words and was certain by the end of it that Hermione nude was a better way to control him than any Imperius curse could ever be. When they exited the shower Hermione wrapped a towel around her frame and kissed him on the lips, "We can do this Harry. We've faced worse. You've faced worse. Today's nothing compared to a basilisk or a werewolf."

Harry nodded and smiled. She was right. They had been through worse than today. Tonight he'd be snuggled up to the same girl he'd woke up that morning with. And damn Hermione was gorgeous. "Just for the record Hermione, you're beautiful." She blushed as he exited the bathroom to get dressed. She'd rendered him speechless and thoughtless for about twenty minutes that morning. Mission accomplished.

* * *

After breakfast McGonagall approached Harry and Hermione where they sat alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Potter it's time for the champions to go down to the tent for the first task."

He just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything in response to the witch he no longer had any respect for. Hermione squeezed his hand in support and he squeezed back, relieved she understood his dislike of the Gryffindor head of house; although he knew Hermione had lost any respect for people in authority after the past three years at Hogwarts. He stood with Hermione and they exited the Great Hall hand in hand. Hissing was heard as they exited.

* * *

The walk down to the arena that had been constructed on the grounds had Harry feeling surprisingly confident. He felt a little taller when he saw a big shaggy black dog skulking in the shadows of a few trees. "He'd be better off not being here," Harry said.

"He's here to support you Harry. Enjoy that," she looked around, "Winky."

"Yes?" The elf appeared next to her, "Cans I help youse?"

"That big black dog that looks all shaggy and uncared for is Harry's godfather who was wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban and broke out," she said softly, "can you see about getting him some clean clothes and a way to bathe, shave, and maybe get him a basket of food from the Hogwarts kitchens?"

Harry smiled. He'd not thought of that but the elves could definitely help Sirius out. "He is part of family?" Winky asked.

"Yes he is," Harry nodded.

"Winky will do her best," she said before popping away from them and over to the dog who gave a soft bark at them before vanishing with the elf.

"I should have thought of that sooner."

"We both should have," Hermione corrected him, "but we have alot on our plates right now Harry."

That was probably an understatement, but it was the truth. Harry nodded and they continued the trek to the tents. "Don't leave me?"

"As in stop being your girlfriend or don't leave your side while you destroy someone's plans to harm you?"

"The latter but both preferably."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "If dark lords and basilisks couldn't take me from you I don't know what could." Harry laughed in spite of his nerves. The tent already had the other three champions. They all barely glanced their direction. Harry stood in a corner with Hermione as they held hands and she whispered words of encouragement to him.

* * *

Rita Skeeter attempted to enter but was caught by Bagman and Crouch. Harry was glad. That woman was obnoxious. Bagman looked around the tent and then at Hermione but didn't say anything. He explained the task and then held out the bag to Harry. Harry stepped back from the bag, "No. I refuse to compete."

Bagman's eyes widened. The other champions stared at him. Crouch frowned. "Mr. Potter your name was drawn."

"I didn't submit my name," Harry said. "I didn't ask anyone to submit my name. Since I didn't submit my name I don't have to compete. I don't want to compete, I don't need to compete, and I am not going to compete."

"Mr. Potter, Harry," Bagman tried.

"I said I'm not competing and that's it. End of story."

* * *

To Hermione's amusement the tent was soon overcrowded with three headmasters, a deputy headmistress, and the original occupants. Dumbledore spoke, giving his kindly grandfather look to Harry, "Harry my boy what's this nonsense about you refusing to compete?"

"Nonsense? That's rich coming from the man whose wards can't even protect underage students in his care," Harry scoffed. The arrogance of the adults in the tent only served to make him angrier. And with Hermione's constant presence he'd become very able to articulate himself and not let his anger rule him. "Your special cup seems to be awfully easy to fool if anyone can walk up and place some kid's name in it. Since you, Headmaster, claim to have put special wards on it obviously your magic is flawed or an incredibly powerful individual overrode them. So which is it? Are you inept or is there a dark wizard out to kill me yet again while you sit by and do nothing to help me until I'm at death's door? I have a growing list of contradictions you toss out each year headmaster. I'm old enough to face Voldemort. I'm not old enough to know why he wants me dead. I'm old enough to face down a basilisk, save your job and Hagrid's life in the process. I'm not old enough to go to Hogsmeade without a permission slip from the abusive muggles you left me with on a doorstep on a chilly November night. And of course the kicker. Despite being too young to know why my parents died and I lived I'm old enough to face a bloody dragon for the amusement of an entire school that hates me and wishes me dead!"

Hermione gave a small cough and Harry took her hand in his, "Sorry love; a whole school minus the most brilliant witch to ever be in it."

Dumbledore was speechless but the entire tent felt ready to erupt in anger, though Hermione couldn't tell where most of it was directed. She decided to keep the focus on Dumbledore, "Harry asked you a question Headmaster. Are you inept or is there a dark wizard out to kill him yet again while you sit by and do nothing to help Harry or stop the murderer?"

"Miss Granger that is no way to speak to the headmaster…"

"Let him answer the question!" Harry yelled at McGonagall, silencing her. He glared at the old witch.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore, "You knew a student who was of age could cross your age line and submit Harry's name. I would bet that if we looked at the cup itself there's no way for the cup to know that the name written is the name of the person submitting the paper. Which means you were setting Harry up to again be in a deadly situation. Do you get your jollies watching a pubescent boy risk his life for the amusement of the idiots currently waiting to watch people die? You're worse than Voldemort," Hermione concluded, "you wrap yourself in this cloak of goodness but you're just a Machiavellian monster."

You could have heard a pin drop in the ensuing silence. "I, Harry James Potter, son of the late James and Lily Potter, godson of the innocent Sirius Orion Black, and boyfriend of the beautiful and brilliant Hermione Jean Granger refuse to participate in this death trap you call a tournament." With that Harry took Hermione's hand in his, "Come on Hermione. Let's get out of here."

Hermione turned to face the champions when they were in the mouth of the tent, "Good luck and try to avoid the typical results of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Those results, you might be interested to know, are that over 3/4 of the winners died or were maimed before or during the final task. In many years all three contestants died and no winner was awarded. And then there're all the contestants who died during the tasks. A solid 2/3 of all contestants have died during the tournament." Harry pulled Hermione out of the tent and found Dobby waiting for them. He smiled and took their hands, silently popping them away.

* * *

Harry was glad Dobby could pop them directly to their room. He needed to just snuggle with Hermione. She pulled him into her arms. Dobby had moved their furniture and turned their living room into wall to wall pillows. "Being angry is draining," Harry muttered into her neck.

"It definitely is," Hermione agreed, rubbing his back, "how do you feel otherwise?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered, "Free. I feel free. I've wanted to say those things to Dumbledore in some cases for years. It felt good to let it all out."

"I enjoyed doing that too," Hermione smiled. "Do you need anything?"

"Just you," he whispered. "I just need you." Silence fell between them for about five minutes before Harry spoke again, "Hermione I love you."

She smiled and kissed the top of his head, "I love you too Harry."

"I'd do anything for you. I mean anything."

"I know Harry," she whispered. "I would too." Harry sighed, inhaling the smell of her bodywash. This woke up very visual memories of his Hermione nude in the shower and he felt his pants tighten. Hermione smiled. "Having some sensory memory problems my love?"

"Kind of," he conceded. "I'm sorry Hermione. I can't help it."

"I don't mind. Do you need to take care of it?"

"No it'll go down on its own." Harry mentally added a 'hopefully' to that statement. He wasn't so sure it would with his body pressed so tightly against hers and her smelling so good.

* * *

After Harry and Hermione left the tent chaos erupted within it. Angry voices were raised at Dumbledore by several people accusing him of setting it up so that Harry would be chosen as champion and that being his plan from the start when he suggested the Tri-Wizard Tournament begin again. After ten minutes order was restored. They had no other choice than to tell the truth about Harry's refusal to compete. The three champions drew their lots and the order was decided. Viktor first, Fleur second, Cedric third. Cedric had drawn the Hungarian Horntail. The fourth dragon brought in for the fourth champion.

Bagman, sitting a bit from the judges, cast sonorous and spoke, "We have an announcement. Harry Potter, the fourth champion, has refused to compete in the tournament." Shouts of 'coward,' 'cheat,' and other slurs echoed around the stadium along with boos and hissing. "Now that being said, we still have a fantastic event to watch! Best of luck to our three champions. Their task is to get the golden egg from the dragon's nest. Our first contestant is Viktor Krum of Durmstrang!"

* * *

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"I want to snog you."

He lifted his head, "Well I'm definitely up for that."

"I know," she kissed him softly, "I can feel just how up you are as you press into my thigh."

"If I were the big spoon then you'd be feeling me pressed against your arse," Harry said, shifting to be at the same height as her, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you, Harry," she smiled, pulling him against her in a searing kiss.

* * *

"Ooh that'll sting for a few days! We'll just clean up the mess and then it'll be on to the next contestant!"

* * *

Sirius Black sighed as the hot water rained down on him. Showers were very much underappreciated. Winky had taken him to a house on Potter property. He had clean clothes waiting for him and he'd shaved and then Winky had cut his hair for him, leaving him with short hair for the first time in a decade. But Sirius did have to ask about his godson. "Winky?"

"Yes Harry Potter's godfather?" Winky said, popping into the bathroom.

"Did Harry get out of that tournament?"

"Oh yes," she nodded her head, not that he could see it. "Dobby took him and mistress to their room in Hogwarts. They is together and safe. No one can gets to them. We is helping them with the wards ourselves."

"That's good to hear," Sirius said, rubbing shampoo into his hair. "I just needed to know that."

"I is going to makes you lunch now," Winky said before popping out.

* * *

"Our second contestant is Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons!"

* * *

Harry and Hermione ceased their snog to ask Dobby about Sirius. "Winky is keeping him in Potter Manor."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then at Dobby, "Potter Manor?"

Dobby nodded his head, "Potters was big magical family. Very rich and big. Fortunes grow but peoples die. Harry Potter sir is last Potter but he has all the properties of Potters including grandparents' home Potter Manor."

"Is Sirius safe there?" Hermione asked. "Can the Ministry find him there?"

"Oh no Potter Manor is very safes," Dobby promised. "We cleans it up and puts foods in its too."

Harry felt pretty relieved. But he had a question. "Dobby how many homes do the Potters have?"

"Five in Britain and eight in Europe," Dobby answered.

"Which countries?" Hermione asked.

"Spain, France, Italy, Germany, Portugal, Romania, Belgium, and Switzerland."

"Quite the collection there Harry," Hermione smirked.

Harry chuckled before a thought hit him, "If we got Sirius to one of those countries, could we get him a trial and freedom?"

Dobby nodded his head, "Oh yes Harry Potter sir. Dobby suggests Spain, Italy, Portugal, and Switzerland in particular. They is not on bestest terms with British Ministry of Magic."

Harry and Hermione shared a grin. "Can we floo between Potter properties Dobby? Or take portkeys between them?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Potter sir and his family can floo between all Potter properties."

"Good," Harry said. "Where do you want to visit or live the most, Hermione?"

"I am partial to Spain," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Why?"

Harry grinned and looked at Dobby, "Tell Sirius that he needs to go to the Potter home in Spain. Are there house elves there?"

"Oh yes sir. Each Potter home abroad has one," Dobby answered.

"Good they can take care of him and get him back to proper health while we deal with everything going on here," Harry said. "He won't be arrested if he leaves the house will he?"

"No sir," Dobby promised.

"That sounds like the best option then," Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement and Dobby popped out.

"One more problem taken care of for now," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist, "how would you like to snog your problem-solving boyfriend who stood up to the oafs in charge of the tournament and is making sure his Spain home is prepared for his loving girlfriend?"

Hermione turned and kissed him, Harry's eyes closing as they kissed. When he was hit by a pillow he opened them to see her smirking, "Winner gets snogged."

"You're on Granger," Harry said, grabbing for his wand only to find himself without it. "Where is it?"

He whirled around looking for it only to see Hermione twirling it in her fingers, "Looking for this Potter?"

"It is so on now," he said, leaping at her to get his wand back. Hermione laughed as they tumbled into the pillows.

* * *

"Oh oh no. Oh no no no… Medics! We need medics on the field!"

* * *

Sirius listened to Dobby's message from his favorite teens and he agreed with them. In Spain he could petition the government and things would finally happen for him, legally speaking. After he was fed and prepared Dobby gave him the name of the house in Spain and he flooed away.

"Welcome, Harry Potter's godfather," Sirius heard as he dusted himself off.

He looked to see a house elf wearing a uniform like a matador. "Thank you," he said. "And your name is?"

"I is Raffy," the elf said. "Welcome to Spain. Can I get youse anything?"

"Do you know how to contact the Spanish ministry? I need to have a chat with them about my unlawful imprisonment in Britain."

"Oh Raffy can helps with that," the elf said. "What does Harry Potter look like Mr. Harry Potter's godfather?"

"Call me Sirius, Raffy," Sirius said. This elf reminded him of Dobby. "I'll tell you all about Harry after we've contacted the Ministry. I've been waiting thirteen years to be a free man. I don't feel like waiting a minute longer." Raffy nodded his understanding and found him some appropriate clothing for their trip to the ministry. He had so many questions about Harry Potter and he hoped Sirius would report back that Raffy had done a good job caring for the house.

* * *

"We are now ready for our final champion, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts!"

* * *

Harry pinned Hermione down, "Your ability to lift my mood or distract me from bad things never ceases to amaze me."

"It's an art I have a bit of practice in," she said, wiggling underneath him, "let me up."

"No can do," Harry smirked, "you stole my wand. You must suffer the consequences."

"Harry I'm not afraid of you," Hermione reminded him.

"I don't think you should be but I can still get revenge," Harry grinned before tickling her sides.

"Harry!" She squealed, trying to escape.

* * *

"Someone stop that dragon! Get it out of the ring! We need medics immediately! Prepare a portkey to St. Mungo's!"

* * *

Even though Harry and Hermione weren't talking to anyone within Hogwarts they learned all about the task at lunch. Viktor Krum had obtained his egg but at the expense of half the eggs in the nest being destroyed. He had cuts and burns all over his body but they weren't too severe. The worst of it was two cracked ribs and a sprained ankle. Fleur Delacour's injuries were burns that, while initially looking incredibly horrid, weren't severe. Her Veela heritage had a natural inclination towards fire which saved her from serious injury. She had been blasted full on by the dragon's firebreath but aside from her clothes being burnt and partially destroyed she was in one piece with plenty of scratches, bruises, and pain. However she did get the egg and even faster than Viktor.

Cedric Diggory had not been as lucky as the other two. He'd drawn the Hungarian Horntail, who was known as the most violent and dangerous dragon species for very good reason. Cedric's distraction by a transfigured dog had only wetted the dragon's appetite. The dragon had gone after Cedric before he could even blink. While lucky to escape alive, he escaped without his egg and fifth degree burns over 85% of his body. His hair that girls swooned over was all gone. As was his left arm. The dragon had bitten it clean off.

Cedric was taken straight to St. Mungo's and Cho Chang was seen crying about how Cedric had been maimed by the dragon. Viktor and Fleur were up in the infirmary where they were to stay overnight. Hermione was incredibly relieved that Harry hadn't participated. These were seventeen year olds who had a wide knowledge of spells and they'd all been hurt badly. If anyone could be more relieved than Hermione regarding his escape from the tournament, it was Harry himself. He squeezed Hermione's hand as they ate their lunch. He and Hermione were below the radar after the morning's excitement and that suited him just fine. He knew it wouldn't last but it was nice while they had it.

* * *

After lunch they immediately snuck back up to their room. Their homework was finished so they decided to play card games with Hermione's muggle deck of cards. "We could gamble using our clothes but that would give me an unfair advantage," Hermione said, smirking at Harry's blush at her suggestion.

"You're very devious, witch," he mumbled.

"I am," Hermione nodded. "I should have been a Slytherin." Harry nearly choked on his butterbeer (Winky had supplied it for their kitchen).

* * *

They decided to stay in their room the rest of the weekend but Dobby and Winky delivered news about the Champions Sunday evening for them. Fleur and Viktor were out and about though a little tender still. Cedric was still in St. Mungo's and would be for some time.

Harry looked at Hermione, "If I had competed in that tournament what are the odds that I'd have got that dragon?"

"I don't think odds are required Harry," Hermione mused. "I find it suspicious that the fourth dragon, included because there were four champions, was the one Cedric chose. Why didn't they just remove that particular dragon from the task? Instead the Welsh Green, the most docile of the dragons, was removed."

"Meaning what?"

"I think the bag could have been charmed so that the last participant would get the Hungarian Horntail. You would have drawn last."

"But Bagman offered the bag to me first."

Hermione shook her head, "Fleur was ready to get between you and that bag. I don't think Viktor would have a problem out-muscling you to grab second and Cedric is not the gentleman everyone thinks he is. You would have drawn last by the time they were done shoving past you. Imagine the headlines: **Youngest Champion 'Boy-Who-Lived' Faces World's Most Dangerous Dragon! **The press and public would eat that up."

That was an incredibly disturbing thought but Harry could totally see the ministry and Dumbledore setting it up like that. He was more relieved than ever that he'd refused to participate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This chap is partially inspired by the fic 'Trailbreaking' by Knife Hand. Slow to update but I enjoy it very much. Specifically the scene with McGonagall. This should answer many questions. And I took a different route with Harry's scar; Hermione's thoughts and words are my train of thought as I wrote.**

**Let's see, I used a magical school name generator to come up with the 3 schools in Spain. I thought about making this chap contain more dialogue but I felt that would slow the story down. This is kind of like a transitional chapter in a way (and I can't say more lest I give away what happens before you read it!) so you'll just have to humor me and trust that I know where I am going and what I'm doing. Except with Harry's scar because where Harry and Hermione are, I'm at too. I'd appreciate it if you commented whether my Harry's Scar Theory sounds possible or not. **

**Some of JKR's plotholes really, really annoy me. Harry's scar in particular. But oh well. We'll see where this takes us! Happy reading!**

* * *

Monday morning conversation turned from the injuries to the champions to what had happened to Professor Moody. He'd been found gagged and bound in his office with no memory of the previous four months. Voldemort, meanwhile, found himself with two bad servants. One was Wormtail, who was (mostly) reliable but a cowardly fool, and the other was Barty Crouch Jr. who had become a squib at the end of the first task. However, knowing Potter refused to participate had given him five hours to arrange things before he'd taken an emergency portkey to his master's side. Just in time for him to lose his magic. Crouch's involvement in the tournament and survival of Azkaban would remain unknown as he'd obliviated Moody so that he couldn't remember the past several months, not just the last few.

Squib though he was, Barty reported the news. Potter quit the tournament and worse, everyone booed him and called him a coward and a cheater. Voldemort was annoyed. How the devil do you make someone popular and loved so that you can kill them? Stupid airheaded magicals.

* * *

In Spain, Monday morning saw Sirius Black being given Veritaserum and then questioned about the deaths of the Potters. His answers saw Spain declaring him a victim of British stupidity and promptly offering him citizenship. After some paperwork passed between Dobby and Raffy for the Grangers and Sirius, Sirius found himself with guardianship of both teens. It was amazingly fast at the Spanish Ministry of Magic. Although, the whole imprisoned without a trial thing might have helped spur things along.

He promised the Grangers he wouldn't do anything big without their knowledge, and certainly not without Hermione's okay unless it was a life or death matter. His guardianship was primarily for the magical world as the dentists knew that Sirius was in a much better position to understand whether Hermione was safe or not than they were.

Sirius knew the magnitude of what the Grangers were doing. His high opinion of their daughter certainly gave them comfort and he was determined to be a responsible guardian. Except for the teens sleeping together. Their relationship was innocent so far, even if there was romance, and Harry's scar and Hermione's ability to cancel out whatever was going on with it precluded them sleeping apart.

* * *

After Transfiguration they were asked to stay behind by McGonagall. The couple exchanged a glance and held hands, offering a squeeze of encouragement to each other. "It's my understanding that you are no longer living in Gryffindor Tower."

"It's taken you this long to figure that out?" Harry asked.

"We've not been sleeping there for going on a week," Hermione said.

McGonagall pursed her lips, "Yes well I want to know why you aren't staying in Gryffindor Tower."

Despite Harry being the one with the anger problem it was Hermione who had to bite her tongue. Harry spoke in a tone not unlike the one he'd used with Dumbledore in the tent at the first task, "You don't even know what's going on within your own house to explain our behavior. If you want to know why we left just ask the Gryffindors."

McGonagall was surprised at their anger. "You speak as though you aren't Gryffindors. They are your house, your family."

"Then we want a divorce," Hermione said. "The way they treat us is worse than the ways the Malfoys treat their house elves." The couple exited the room without a backward glance.

* * *

That evening they sat down with the books Dobby and Winky had found on various dark rituals that could leave Harry feeling as he did or make his scar have some sort of power over him. With the four of them pouring over the books, constantly looking at the list of symptoms Harry and Hermione had written, they were sure they'd find it sooner rather than later.

After an hour Harry looked at Hermione, "Find anything?"

"Not yet. There are many disturbing rituals but nothing that seems plausible yet."

Harry looked at their list, "Maybe we can narrow it down more. I mean, Voldemort is obsessed with immortality. Are there dark arts rituals that come with immortality of a sort? I mean, he lived somehow."

Hermione reached over the table and kissed him hard, "Harry you're brilliant."

"I've never heard that before," he said. "Usually it's you who's being brilliant."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "All this studying is making you a contender for the word."

"Not fully Hermione. I mean, yes I'm studying because I want to not die but I wouldn't be as focused when I study if I didn't have you tutoring me and thinking up creative ways to learn. My success is really your success too."

"Remind me to snog you later," she said, "we have to find out what could have caused your scar first." With a renewed focus and eagerness they went through the books and dark arts rituals to find what it could be.

* * *

It was after dinner that Hermione stumbled upon the word 'horcrux'. It was referred to as 'the darkest of the dark arts' and that was it. "I think we need to look into horcruxes," Hermione said. "That word has come up twice and even these dark arts tomes seem afraid of it."

A few minutes later Winky spoke excitedly, "Winky is finding it! Winky is finding horcruxes!"

Two elves and two humans crowded around the book to read the description. "That has to be it," Harry said. "Right?"

"But Voldemort can't touch you…" Hermione bit her lip in thought at that. The description certainly explained a great deal but if Harry was a horcrux he possessed a part of Voldemort's soul in his scar. Yet Voldemort couldn't touch him. This was a paradox. "Voldemort couldn't touch you so he can't possess you through the horcrux but it still shares a connection to him. Maybe your mother's protection prevents you from being overtaken by the horcrux…but that doesn't make sense either because it should have prevented him entering your body in the first place."

Harry could see Hermione didn't think a horcrux was what was wrong with him but didn't know what it could be. "Maybe it's not a physical piece of Voldemort," he suggested. "Maybe it's something else. I don't think we should box ourselves into one option when it's not a good fit," he said.

"You're right Harry," Hermione nodded. "Maybe you're not a horcrux but I think he wanted to make one that night. Halloween is such a powerful magical holiday. Pettigrew probably blabbed right away so he waited until that night for a reason. He wanted the power of Halloween. What if the ritual went awry? What if when he tried to kill you and it backfired that combined with the horcrux caused something to happen that was unexpected? A sort-of meshing of two dark arts spells combining when they both backfired."

That actually made sense. "Okay so how do we work out what happened to me?"

"We need someone who can scan your scar. And I can't think of anyone we trust enough to do that."

"Not that could do it anyway," Harry agreed. "Maybe we go to Spain for winter break and Sirius will know someone by then who can help us?"

"I think that's our best option," Hermione conceded, frustrated she couldn't help him immediately.

Harry could see that and hugged Hermione to him, "Hermione the effects of whatever happened to me that night are alot more diminished with you by my side every night and your kisses and touches every day. Even if we don't know how to fix it right now, I know we'll figure out how to eventually."

"I just don't like the thought of failing you in any way," she said softly.

"You could never fail me Hermione. I never even thought my scar was behind my nightmares before you put it together. How could that mean you failed me?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Harry. I needed that."

He squeezed her tightly, "I wouldn't be standing here today in one piece and unharmed without you. You've done so much to keep me alive over the years. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," she promised.

"We've made progress. We know which two spells were cast that night and we know they reacted badly to my mother's sacrifice. That's more than we've ever had before. This is something Sirius can really feel useful to us looking into so not only have we made progress we'll make him finally feel like he's actively helping us." Hermione knew how much that would mean to Sirius so she agreed and they decided to have Dobby get the books to Spain with their notes on what they thought so that he could investigate further.

* * *

The obvious problem at Hogwarts was the lack of the Defense instructor. Moody's mysterious memory loss made him unable to teach and so far into the school year had the school facing problems. Dumbledore addressed that at breakfast Wednesday of that week, "As you all are aware, Professor Moody's incapable of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. However I have called upon a former instructor. Horace Slughorn will be taking up the Potions course and Professor Severus Snape will take over the Defense courses."

Harry inwardly groaned. On the plus side, he and Hermione were both very impressive at defense so Snape couldn't call them incompetent. On the negative, it was yet another Death Eater in the position. He and Hermione had a theory about Moody's sudden 'lack of memory' and it came from the thought that a Death Eater could have taken the old auror out, bound and gagged him in that trunk in his office, and using polyjuice taken his place. The Death Eater could have submitted Harry's name, which would explain the abrupt finding of Moody bound and gagged with no memory of the past three months after the task in which Harry had refused to participate in the tournament. After all, someone had made a contract with the stupid cup and it wasn't Harry; he was unharmed after the task was over.

"He's going to be worse than ever," Hermione sighed.

"I can't wait for Christmas," Harry said.

"That makes two of us," she agreed.

* * *

Hogwarts was full of talk about the first task for the next several weeks, particularly about Cedric's condition. Dragon fire burns were so severe it was a miracle they fell short of sixth degree burns given the sheer intensity and how magic was embedded within the dragon's fire. Cedric was subjected to magical skin grafts and more potions, salves, spells, and creams than seemed imaginable to prevent amputation of his remaining limbs and simply keep his body alive. The magic of the dragon's fire, which did more than burn the skin, muscles, nerves, and even bones, meant that he'd be hairless for the rest of his life and he'd be highly sensitive to the sun's rays. His eyesight was diminished. His hearing was a bit hampered. His quidditch career was without a doubt over. For the Diggorys, their son just pulling through would be an amazing accomplishment. All day and night they sat in his room.

St. Mungo's called in experts to try and reconstruct an arm for Cedric to use but they had thus far been so focused on keeping him alive and his other limbs attached that that would, if it could, happen after Cedric was able to move his body again. For one whole week after the task Cedric's condition was listed as critical. Harry and Hermione often heard how it should have been Harry who got hurt instead of Cedric, how he was the reason Cedric was hurt. How Harry himself had ruined Hogwarts' chance at victory in the tournament.

Cedric's condition stabilized, though, and it was obvious the Hufflepuffs were relieved. The Diggorys, initially relieved, swiftly became terrified. Cedric being alive meant he had to continue to compete in the tournament. Amos Diggory was spitting mad but despite his tirades and blustering Cedric had to compete. The contract was binding.

* * *

It was nearly time for Christmas break when Minerva McGonagall found herself faced with the outcome of her investigation into Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's problems with Gryffindor house. It was, in a word, disturbing. Their bath products switched out with bubotuber pus and concoctions that induced itching, welts, and warts. Tripping and stinging hexes everywhere they went. Spells to make their bookbags rip open on the stairs. The list went on and on to her utter horror. And the whole house were offenders. Some people were obviously encouraged, maybe even coerced, to act but when her 'brave' lions were given the chance to do the brave thing and not bow to the whims of peer pressure they had all gone along with the group. There had even been physical assaults on Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Every single student was of the opinion that the pair 'deserved' such treatment because Mr. Potter was a traitor, coward, and cheater (this boasted by his supposed 'friend' Ronald Weasley) and Miss Granger did not 'know her place' within the house and was a traitor to Gryffindor for her relationship with Mr. Potter. Never in her sixty years of teaching had Minerva come across such aggressive and dangerous bullying. How had she missed it?

Perhaps that was easier to answer than she might have hoped. Minerva was never one to look at internal bullying in Gryffindor. Slytherins picking on Gryffindors would have her right there in her cubs' corner. But Gryffindors picking on Gryffindors? Most of the internal bullying in houses was judged by the other heads of house and Albus Dumbledore as simply children being children. That it was good for them. This…this felt like the inevitable climax of that policy. She would have to write letters home to the guardians of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. She pulled out their files to see who to address the letters to to find that both had the same name. Sirius Orion Black. The address listed 'Potter Estate' in Madrid, Spain. Hogwarts only accepted legal guardians. So McGonagall wrote one rather long letter rather than two long letters regarding the treatment of the two teens and possible courses of action that could be taken.

* * *

Sirius was just returning from a date with a particularly attractive curse-breaker (who said you couldn't mix business with pleasure?) when Raffy appeared with a letter in his hand, "Master Sirius you is getting mail from Hoggywarts."

Sirius looked at his date, "Forgive me Daniela but my godson and his girlfriend go there and anything could have happened…"

"I understand Sirius," she gave him a warm smile. "I can wait a few minutes."

"Thank you," he said, kissing her quickly before taking the letter from Raffy, "It's from their head of house. What…oh." He read the letter and then folded it up, "It's not anything I didn't already know. I can examine it later."

"If you're sure," she said, looking at him curiously. "Hogwarts is the school that has been so dangerous for them?"

"Yeah. I've got it all planned out. Harry's house elves can get them to Potter Manor as soon as they leave Hogwarts' wards. From there they can floo here. The only problem is what to do with their schooling. I haven't exactly been here long."

"Well Spain has three magical schools. They're so good students from abroad attend them. But I suggest Vogora, School of the Arcane. I went there and it's an excellent school."

Coming from a land with just one magical school for four countries- Wales, England, Scotland, and Northern Ireland, Sirius was stunned. "Three? Why? What's the difference?"

"Location, prestige, and sports. Quidditch and fútbol are big in our magical world. All three schools are highly competitive in both sports. One school, Gluserra- School of Wizardry, is closer to the Atlantic coast. As the name implies, it's an all-male school. Isedia- School of Witchcraft, is closer to the Mediterranean. Vogora is the only mixed gender magical school. It's younger than the other two, obviously, but all three offer excellent educations. Vogora is not far from Madrid and isn't a boarding school. I will get you a brochure," she promised.

"One from each please," Sirius said. "I want them to make the decision even if I know they won't want to be apart."

"Of course," she smiled. "Can our evening continue now?"

"If by continue you mean will I show you the bedroom then yes, of course I will." Daniela laughed and Sirius leaned in to kiss her, picking her up. The letter could wait until morning. Harry and Hermione had told him to have fun. Daniela was _very _fun.

* * *

Later that evening after Daniela was asleep Sirius read the letter. It offered no surprises for him by way of the bullying and abuse heaped on Harry and Hermione. That he already knew. It was why, without their knowledge, he was arranging to get them out of Hogwarts. What surprised him was McGonagall's suggestion. She thought it would be best if they were re-sorted to another house.

For Sirius, it was the last straw which confirmed the one thing he'd feared. Dumbledore had full control over McGonagall and Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione weren't spending another day there with that old man. He looked at Raffy, "I want them out of Hogwarts now, Raffy."

"Raffy will tell Dobby," the elf said before popping to Potter Manor.

* * *

Harry and Hermione soon found themselves awakened by the elves who had already packed up all of their belongings, "Master Sirius says you is leaving now."

"Dobby what about my parents?" Hermione asked.

"Winky is going to gets them once we has you out of Hoggywarts," Winky said. "Dobby is taking you to Potter Manor. Youse can floo with youse parents from there."

Harry and Hermione got dressed hurriedly and Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak. Hermione joined him under it and with the Marauders Map and Dobby and Winky disillusioned alongside them they slowly crept out of Hogwarts. Once they were in the tunnel Harry and Hermione sprinted toward Hogsmeade hand in hand. They were careful, climbing into Honeydukes' cellar. Winky and Dobby, free from Hogwarts preventing them popping the teens out of the school, took to their jobs. Winky vanished to get the Grangers and Dobby took the teens to Potter Manor.

* * *

Sirius was waiting. Harry hugged him, "Why the rush?"

"McGonagall wrote a letter about the bullying. Her solution was to have you re-sorted. As if that would stop it. It was the last straw, as they say," he answered, hugging Hermione too. "When the Grangers arrive we'll go straight to Spain. Daniela's connections have taken care of the legal hoops."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Daniela? Did Sirius have a girlfriend? They were brought out of these thoughts when the Grangers appeared. "Mum! Daddy!" Hermione hugged them both.

"Hermione sweetheart," both parents hugged her and Emma Granger looked up at a nervously shifting Harry. "Come here Harry." Harry didn't need to be told twice, especially when his girlfriend pulled him into the hug. He knew the Grangers knew that they were dating. Hermione had written home that news. He just worried they wouldn't like him.

When they separated Dan Granger took Sirius' hand, "Thank you for getting them out of that damn school."

"I wish I could have done it sooner," Sirius said.

"It's fine Sirius. Hermione and I had our own rooms that we stayed in for meals and everything but classes. We were safe."

"Besides you're still a criminal here even if your innocence was proven in Spain," Hermione added.

Emma hugged the Marauder, "We don't blame you Sirius. We couldn't pull Hermione out ourselves and even if we could we wouldn't have left Harry there alone. I know what he means to Hermione and I can see that she means the same for him."

Hermione decided it was best to be honest with her parents after that ringing endorsement. "Mum, Daddy, Harry and I have been sleeping together for several weeks. Not in a sexual way," she added hurriedly while blushing, "but Harry's scar always gives him nightmares. Horrible ones that were about his mum being killed by Voldemort and then after we became a couple I became the person being tortured and killed by Voldemort in his nightmares. The only way to keep them at bay is if we sleep together cuddled close."

Dan and Emma exchanged a look. "Well I can't fault you for being honest dear," Emma said. "We can talk more about this in the morning since I suspect there's something you're not telling us."

So relieved to be out of Hogwarts Harry wasn't even nervous about the potential for that conversation. Sirius explained the floo to Dan and Emma and then he had Harry and Hermione go together, and Sirius took Dan and Emma with him.

* * *

Raffy was elated to meet Harry in the flesh but could see he was exhausted so he led the four new guests to their rooms, trying to contain his excitement. Harry and Hermione barely looked around the room they were so tired. They stripped down to their underwear, Hermione swiping his t-shirt before removing her bra and sliding into the bed. It took less than ten seconds to get into their 'comfy position' before they fell asleep again. Down the hall in their own room the Grangers also swiftly fell asleep.

Sirius returned to his bedroom and undressed, crawling back into bed with Daniela. "Sorry I had to leave."

"Family first Sirius, I understand," she said, turning and kissing him. "I look forward to meeting them in the morning. The way you describe Harry and Hermione has made me most interested." Sirius smiled and settled against her, a hand around to hold her against him. Sleep came easy to the old marauder this time and he drifted off with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Random question. Does anyone else find it odd that the house elves never saw Scabbers and realized he was an animagus? I was writing earlier and that thought just came to me. Within canon (not just fanfic) house elves are very powerful so I started to wonder. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- The events of this entire chapter all happen within a single day. Specifically the morning they wake up in Spain after their escape from Hogwarts and Britain. Some relationships grow, House Elves have a problem, and we see some more Daniela who I'm glad people like. We see more of her in this chapter. Oh, and Harry continues to be accidentally romantic and sweet. And Sirius learns something :-)**

**One thing- Katabisi is a global wizarding bank I imagined up and that has made an appearance in other fics I wrote. Other than that and Daniela and Sra. Ramos and Raffy everything is JKR's.**

* * *

Harry Potter woke in a strange bed but in a familiar embrace, which was the only thing that prevented him from freaking out. Then the memories flooded back and he grinned, "We're out of Hogwarts!"

"Yes we are," Hermione's voice came from her usual spot on his neck, "good morning love."

"Good morning beautiful," he responded automatically, kissing her before they both sat up and looked around. The room was huge. "Wow."

"This must be the master bedroom. I guess since it's your house that makes sense," Hermione said thoughtfully, looking around the room. It was a warm room with yellows and reds throughout. "You must have had Spanish relatives."

Harry smiled. "I like the colors. Very warm."

Hermione slid out of bed, "Come on, let's check out the bathroom." Harry quickly exited the bed and after some adjustments followed his girlfriend into the bathroom.

* * *

Sirius Black woke and yawned before bringing his arms around his bedmate. "Good morning Sirius," he felt lips on his and smiled before finally opening his eyes.

"Good morning Daniela. I'm really sorry for our first night together being interrupted."

"Sirius I'm a curse-breaker for a global bank who has often had some of the most dangerous assignments imaginable. If I was upset about it trust me, you'd know it." Sirius grinned at her words and she kissed his cheek, "However if you wish to make it up to me my back does need to be scrubbed." Sirius didn't need to be asked twice. He was out of that bed before Daniela was.

* * *

Harry and Hermione wandered around the house before breakfast, trying to learn the layout of their new home. The library wasn't as big as Hermione would have liked but the house was impressive. "I wonder what my other homes look like," Harry said.

"If they're anything like this I look forward to seeing them," Hermione said, "though I hope they have bigger libraries." Harry laughed. Hermione had relaxed alot since they became friends, and a bit more since they became a couple, but her love of books would never die. Harry found it very attractive.

They found their way to the kitchen where they saw Winky in-between Dobby and another male elf. Dobby had a rolling pin in his hand while the other elf had a large wooden spoon. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Elveses is being bad," Winky said, "they is not listening. Dobby and Winky is caring for Mistress and Master and Raffy is caring for house and Harry Potter's godfather."

Dobby and Raffy both dropped their weapons upon seeing Harry and Hermione and both bowed their heads. "I guess that takes care of that then," Harry said. "Winky's in charge of all Potter house elves."

Winky stood that much taller at Harry's words and looked at them, "Can Winky gets fabrics to make her a special uniform?"

"Of course Winky," Harry said, very aware Hermione was trying hard not to laugh at the scene they'd just witnessed and how the elves were reacting. It was taking all of his willpower not to laugh. It was just so comical. "Just take whatever gold you need from my account."

"We're definitely out of England for good now so Winky if you have to order these two boys around to arrange for that to happen by all means, do so," Hermione said.

Winky saluted them both, "Winky will make breakfast. Raffy, you is making sure the Grangys finds dining room and then making ups the beds. Youse can clean kitchen after breakfast and go get groceries for house. Dobby, you is going to takes Potter moneys out of Gringotts and into big bank."

Dobby and Raffy both nodded and popped away to do their duties. Harry and Hermione exited the kitchen, "I seem to attract strong, determined women who have no problem bossing boys around," Harry said.

"Must be your soap scent," Hermione said, making Harry laugh.

* * *

The Grangers entered the dining room first. Not wanting to put off the conversation that had been stalled last night Dan immediately spoke, "Why don't you tell us about why you two started sleeping together?"

So they explained how the first night had happened and all about Harry's scar, his nightmares, and their theory about the two spells combining with some unforeseen consequences. Dan and Emma listened patiently throughout, asking questions when they needed to clarify something. At the end of it they felt they had a handle on the situation. "When you two decide it's time to be intimate can you promise us you'll be safe?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "Mum we know. Sirius already talked to us about magical contraception and he offered to get it or even make it for us."

"He said when I saw him again and we had time he'd teach me the contraception spells until they 'bleed out my ears'," Harry added.

Dan nodded his approval of that. "That's very comforting for us," he said. Emma nodded her agreement and they settled for talking about what they'd do now that they were in Spain as they waited for Sirius.

* * *

Sirius entered about five minutes after they'd concluded their talk. A beautiful woman was with him, "Harry, Hermione, this is Daniela Ramos. She's a cursebreaker with the global wizarding bank, Katabisi."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both. Sirius has told me so much about you. He thinks very highly of you two," she shook both of their hands.

"These are Hermione's parents, Dan and Emma Granger." She shook their hands too before sitting down next to Sirius. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great but I think it was Hermione who caused that, not the house," Harry answered, earning him a kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend.

Hermione asked, "What happens now? Harry's house here means he probably has some sort of status in Spain but my parents and I don't."

"The Spanish magical government gets along much better with the non-magical side than Britain does. They've agreed to arrange for you all to have temporary visas until we decide if we're staying here or leaving Europe altogether," Sirius explained.

"What about when Dumbledore realizes we're here?"

Daniela gave an evil grin, "Magical Spain and Britain get along about as well as a cat and a mouse. They have no influence over here and the Potter family has citizenship in each country they have a house in. Magical Europe has much more lax issues regarding residency and citizenship. It dates back to Grindelwald and WWII. Britain is the exception; most of the continent regards them as still being in the dark ages."

"She's like your own personal Hermione Sirius," Harry said, making Emma and Dan both choke on their coffee before laughing through their coughs. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her parents and then at her boyfriend, who smiled at her, "I've always loved your massive knowledge. It's saved our lives more than once and when you're reading a really interesting book you chew on your lip and it makes me want to kiss you."

"Smooth talker," she said before giving him a quick kiss.

"You should take notes from your godson," Emma said to Sirius.

Sirius scowled and Dan chuckled, "Don't worry Sirius. Put Harry in a room with another girl and he's useless. He's only that smooth because he's been her best friend for four years."

"I'm just honest with Hermione," Harry said, blushing.

"They're just teasing you Harry," Hermione said, hugging him and glaring at her parents. "We'll just have to put up with them. We've certainly been through worse than two muggle dentists."

"We're sorry dear," Emma said. "It's very tempting to tease the two of you. Harry's the first friend we've spent any real time with and on top of that he's your first boyfriend."

Hermione's hand was holding Harry's and she leaned into his ear to whisper, "Only boyfriend." Harry smiled at that and they ate breakfast all together while Daniela told them about the magical schools of Spain.

* * *

That day Harry was taken shopping with Daniela and Emma, Sirius going along to pay for his godson's wardrobe. Dan and Hermione, meanwhile, went to the magical ministry to get their visas and arrange for tours of the schools. Daniela had arranged for someone to be there to meet them and unlike the British Ministry of Magic, Spain's was visible and accessible to non-magicals. It looked like quite the normal government building. "Hermione and Dan?" They looked to see a woman who looked alot like Daniela, if a bit older. "I'm Daniela's mother. Welcome to Spain."

"Thank you Señora Ramos," Hermione said.

"I truly appreciate you helping my family, Señora Ramos," Dan said.

"Please call me Isidora, Dan," she smiled. "It is our pleasure. My Daniela is very taken with this Sirius and he is devoted to the two teens in his life. Plus now I can talk to you, young lady, about this man my daughter is so infatuated with."

She smiled at the woman and nodded. "The visas just need some personal information. Did you bring the passports?"

"Yes and my wife's drivers license too," Dan nodded.

"This way then," she led them down a hall toward the lifts.

* * *

Harry did not like shopping. But when Daniela suddenly mentioned Hermione would like something he found himself very willing to try it on. And he definitely liked having clothes that fit him properly for a change. He was sure Hermione would too. When they finished shopping they returned to the house, where Dobby was waiting to report that his Gringotts account had been transferred to Katabisi.

Finding himself without Hermione for the first time in a while, Harry wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself. He sat in the gardens, gazing out at the view. They weren't in the city of Madrid, more on the outskirts. Sirius sat down next to him, "You okay?"

"If it weren't for Hermione, Sirius, I'd have died facing that dragon. And all of Hogwarts would have cheered."

"I remember Lily always trying to get your dad to pull his head out of his arse. He was so stubborn. And of course I was right beside him doing stupid pranks and trying to be the center of attention. Get all the girls, get all the attention. That was what we wanted."

Harry looked at his godfather, "What's that got to do with Hermione?"

"You're smarter than James," Sirius said. "James would have done the tournament, Harry. And Lily would have stood there on the sidelines terrified with a nervous Remus while I cheered like an idiot for him. I love your parents but they weren't perfect. James would have seen the tournament as an opportunity for the spotlight. Not for girls; Lily was the only one for him. But he wanted the glory. He wanted the spotlight. And the tournament would have given him that. His health, his future…he wouldn't have even thought about that. James thought…well I did too, actually…we thought we were invincible. Superhuman. That we'd live forever. I think that's why I really freaked out when your parents died. My first thought should have been you. Lily's first thought would have been you. But mine was that my best friend, my brother, was dead. And I wanted Peter dead."

Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder, "A bit off track aren't I? Look, Harry. To be honest I needed a Hermione in school. If I'd had that girl of yours, I would never have abandoned you that night. Don't ever let her feel underappreciated."

Harry looked at Sirius, confused. "Sirius, Hermione would never let me let her feel underappreciated. Besides, she's the first person to say she loved me. And she shows it every day. The little touches, the kisses, the snuggling late at night. Hermione is amazing. I was thinking more about how ridiculously wishy-washy Hogwarts is. One minute everyone wants to be my friend, the next I'm public enemy number one. And people who claimed to be my best friend, people I trusted, joined in on the fun of attacking me and the only person to have my back was Hermione."

Sirius nodded in understanding. Harry continued, "This morning it was turned into a joke but I think Daniela really is like your own Hermione, Sirius. How did you two meet?"

"I went to the bank to find curse-breakers. She was the one who came to speak to me."

"She's nice," Harry said. "And alot like Hermione in the very best ways."

"Is there a wrong way to be like Hermione?"

"Not that I can think of," Harry answered. "You should see some of the games and activities she thinks up to teach me spells and lessons. If Daniela's half as great as Hermione you better never let her go Sirius. Even just half of Hermione is better than all of anyone else."

Sirius suddenly felt a rush of wind as Harry, who had stood up, was tackled to the ground by Hermione. Letting the two kids snog seemed a good idea. He re-entered to find Dan and Emma talking about what Dan and Hermione had learned that day at the Ministry. "It's hard to help a kid who has his priorities straight and his life in order," he said.

"Hermione's been that way since she was around six," Emma smiled. "And then when she found out about magic she changed her plans around a bit and simply went on."

Dan smirked, "We used to tell our friends she had an old soul. She never had time to play or wanted to hang around kids her own age. Not that we didn't try to get her to; in the end Sirius we just let her make her own decisions. We're here to support her and love her. It's what we're best at."

Sirius sighed, "Even though I grew up when Voldemort was in power, I still had a childhood. Not a great one at times but Hogwarts was a safe place. To think it's fallen so far…"

"You didn't want to believe it," Emma said knowingly.

"I believed them at their word. I knew they wouldn't lie about the things that the Gryffindors were doing to them. But I kind of hoped that the teachers just didn't know about it. I thought if they did, they'd put a stop to it. They'd protect them. Instead McGonagall protected her other Gryffindors. The entire cowardly and traitorous lot."

"Hermione mentioned that Harry's parents and their friends were all Gryffindors. I can imagine how hard that is for you."

Sirius just nodded. Lily and James had died for their son to have a good future. That good future existed solely thanks to the girl he was currently snogging. Everyone they'd expected to help Harry had betrayed him. "I hope Lily gets her hands on Dumbledore in the afterlife. That would be glorious to watch."

"What do we do if that…man," Dan stopped himself from cursing but just barely, "tries to come and get Harry?"

"Well first he'd have to get into Spain and that will be very, very difficult for him. If he appears here he'll find himself meeting an array of goblins, aurors, and vampires. They'll arrest him as there's a warrant for his arrest. Dumbledore would never bow to their demands but he'd have no choice. Either get arrested or try to kill them all. The latter would destroy his reputation even in England and the former doesn't appeal to the old man. I did learn things in the Order. Just never knew I'd have to use them to protect my godson."

"Hear that Harry? I'm not the only one who should have been a Slytherin."

"Better a snake than a lion," Sirius said, turning to see the two teens in the doorway. "Enjoy your snog?"

"We did," she said, pulling Harry along with her. "I actually wanted to talk to you privately Sirius. If you don't mind."

"Sure," he said, "How about I show you around the library? Raffy has the books organized and I've found some ones I think you'll like. They're very rare." Hermione nodded and with a smile to Harry followed Sirius down the hall.

* * *

"I'm supposed to give you the 'don't hurt my daughter' speech, Harry," Dan said. Harry paled. "Oh please son, we both know Hermione would hurt me far more than I would ever hurt you if I even tried. Think of this as more a 'ask a father any questions you've ever had but have been afraid to ask' talk."

Harry's color returned and he blushed, "I'd actually like that sir."

"Come on what say we find that game room Raffy told us about?" Harry nodded and they walked off, Emma smiling as they did.

* * *

They had barely entered the room when Hermione cast a privacy charm and spoke, "Sirius I want to apologize for Harry."

The Marauder had not seen that coming. "What for?"

Hermione sighed, "You were trying to offer support to him and apologize for running after Pettigrew that night. And also mourning the loss of your two friends, his parents."

Sirius was caught surprised and couldn't respond. Hermione sat down, "Sirius I love Harry with all my heart but you need to understand that Harry doesn't really…well, deal with emotions unless confronted with the need to. I don't suppose he told you how we became a couple?" Sirius just shook his head. Hermione nodded, "Halloween after the whole fiasco with the cup but before he left to go deal with _those people_," she barely stopped herself from calling Dumbledore and the Ministry something derogatory, "Harry looked at Ron and me and swore he didn't enter his name. But we couldn't respond before he left." Hermione bit her lip, "After Harry returned to the tower you could feel the anger there. It was palpable. I tried to reassure him but he went up to his room pretty quickly and not feeling like being on the receiving end of Gryffindor's anger I went up to my dorm. Ron and Harry had a big argument in their dorm about how Harry was just stealing all the glory as usual and Harry just snapped. He told Ron off and stayed behind his curtains on his bed. Eventually the dorm fell asleep but Harry stayed up. His thoughts were of whether I would believe him. After all, Ron didn't. His best friend had betrayed him." Hermione's frown became a soft smile, "Then Harry did something typically Harry. Impulsive, dangerous, and a bit stupid. He flew to my dorm window, his guess was lucky fortunately, and knocked. I opened it stunned and he asked if I believed him. I did and he started to go on about how he wouldn't have known what to do if even I didn't believe him and to shut him up and calm him down, and admittedly show him just how much I liked him, I kissed him."

Hermione smiled, "Harry had the biggest grin on his face afterwards. When I told him we'd see each other again in the morning he made me promise I'd kiss him again. When I stepped off the stairs the next morning Harry was there and kissing me. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Still smiling Hermione grew serious again, "I'm certain that until I kissed him Harry had never, ever considered the possibility that I might like him too. And if anyone else had questioned me like Harry did about whether I really believed him I'd have been offended but, Sirius, Harry _needs_ to be reminded that he's not alone. He has always felt alone and I think until me he never felt like he actually needed another person or like he was needed. Not like he knows I need him. I don't want the hero; I don't want the famous boy with the scar or the killer of dark lords. I just want him. The shy, occasionally awkward Harry who doesn't know how to ask for help when he needs it or how to accept it unless it's from his girlfriend and he can kiss me in gratitude."

"I wasn't clear enough?" Sirius asked.

"I think it'd help you if you realized that you know Harry's parents as James and Lily, friends. Harry didn't even know their names for over 11 years. He thought they were deadbeats for most of that time."

Sirius finally caught what Hermione was saying, "Me talking about them at school must have been weird to him. I'm talking about complete strangers."

"Harry was a year old when they died. Memories of them with him would please him to no end as I'm the only person who's ever loved him. And don't beat around the bush about apologies or helping him. In England Harry was often thinking about how we could include you more into what we were doing. He wants you to feel needed by him but he doesn't know how to do it."

Sirius sat in thought for a bit before he smiled at her, "Harry's right. If Daniela is even half as great as you then I'm holding on with all my might and never letting go."

Hermione returned the smile, "If it helps her mother wanted to know what you were like and I said you were a good man who never stopped fighting for what he believed in. And after some other things I think I convinced her you're worthy of dating her daughter."

"Thank you Hermione," Sirius hugged her, "I think I know how to talk to Harry now."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- There's some explanation and history in this chapter as well as a bit about Ron and Gryffindor and of course what happens in Hogwarts the morning after Harry and Hermione leave. No Voldemort yet, he'll probably make an appearance (however briefly) next chapter. **

**Apologies if Krum sounds Russian. Writing a scene with just him and Fleur makes it hard to separate their accents out noticeably for readers.**

* * *

The morning that Harry and Hermione woke in Spain, Hogwarts woke in much the same state. Although minus two students and two house elves. Not that anyone was aware at breakfast. Ron Weasley enjoyed the wide array of food. He had a great position in Gryffindor since dumping Potter and Granger. He finally had something none of his other brothers had. He was popular and seen as a leader of Gryffindor. Even older students respected him.

Gryffindor was united as one under him. Even his twin brothers were giving him respect. It was more than Ron had ever dreamed. Ron looked around the table. No Potter or Granger that morning. They must eat somewhere else. That suited Ron just fine. It was hard to do anything to them in the Great Hall with so many eyes on them.

From Ron's perspective, they were never good friends. Harry was rich but the gifts he gave weren't lavish. He was famous but never exploited his fame. And second year when Ron had stuck by Harry not being a dark lord or the heir of Slytherin Ron had learned how much it sucked being on the bottom of the Hogwarts popularity ladder. It had also shown him that Harry and Hermione didn't care about things like that. They were more concerned with the truth than being popular. Ron just wanted to be the center of attention and popular. Word that he'd told Harry off for being a cheater had elevated his status in the house. From there Ron had just started to pile it on. Getting in Harry's face and doing things to him made him more popular and Ron just kept it up, hungry for the popularity that followed each action.

Honestly, Ron wasn't as pleased about some of the things they'd thought about doing to Hermione. Some boys had thought about cornering her in the hall once and doing things to her that Ron thought amounted to sexual assault. He drew the line that time. Instead some girls had roughed her up. Or at least, they'd tried to. Hermione hadn't exactly laid down and taken it. The girls had returned with various injuries; a black eye, two girls had broken arms, and there were some obvious hexes like boils and pimples. After that it'd been decided that hexing from a distance was safest when it came to punishing Potter and Granger for betraying Gryffindor.

When Potter and Granger weren't in class that day Ron wondered if they'd decided to hide like the cowards they were. He wouldn't have put it past them. His only concern was that if they were hiding he couldn't show off in front of Gryffindor.

* * *

Ron Weasley, though, wasn't the only one to notice that Harry and Hermione weren't in Hogwarts any longer. The point counters did. Magically Gryffindor's hourglass emptied out as every point Hermione had scored that year (and the considerably less points Harry earned) all vanished. They went from first place to last place. It was that sudden change, actually, that had Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall looking through the point records that evening.

They had to draw up the student roster to confirm what the records said. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were no longer listed as Hogwarts students. Dumbledore searched for their student records to find that those were gone. Vanished. It was as though Hogwarts had chosen to erase their very existence from the castle. Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, "Who is Miss Granger's guardian?"

"The same as Mr. Potter's guardian," McGonagall answered.

Dumbledore blinked, "That's impossible."

"No it's not Albus. I saw the files myself when I wrote the letter about putting the two teens in another house. They share the same guardian- Sirius Black."

Dumbledore blanched at the name. That was impossible. Escaped from Azkaban or not there was no way he could be Harry's guardian. The letters regarding Harry were to go to the Dursleys as their name was on file but, courtesy of a redirect ward, they would end up with him with no one the wiser. The only way Sirius Black could be listed was…"What was the address?"

"Madrid, Spain," she answered.

Dumbledore rubbed his face. There was no way that Sirius should have even been able to leave England. How the devil did he leave the country? He took comfort that the two teens couldn't have left the country. They were probably just trying to run off or something. They'd be found easily enough. He'd arrange for some friends in the aurors to find them quietly without anyone aware they'd run away.

* * *

The very first time Harry had seen Gringotts he'd been amazed at how grand and opulent it was. His first time in the Spanish branch of Katabisi was far different. Unlike the Ministry of Magic in Spain, Katabisi was not in Madrid sitting as a regular building in a very muggle area. It was in the magical quarter of the city, a quarter that did not resemble Diagon Alley in the slightest as it was so much larger and spacious. In the Alley everything was cramped into place. Stores seemed to be almost on top of one another.

That wasn't the case in Madrid's magical quarter. According to Daniela, who was an excellent guide as they walked to the bank, hundreds of years ago a non-magical architect who had designed things for the king of Spain had been tasked by the same king to create a whole settlement for the magicals of Spain. Vampires, werewolves, goblins…they in particular needed their own place to live and be separated to, in some cases, protect the populace. However, aware that magical creatures were still his subjects, the King had wanted a beautiful settlement for them to live in. He had reached out to a magical bank that a magical advisor had told him about; Katabisi, a bank based in Italy that was just beginning to spread its interests across the globe. Concerned about Spanish ships also traversing the globe for the first time he made a deal. He would fund their visits to the New World, Africa, and Asia by letting them journey with his ships. In exchange they would ward the Spanish ships to protect conquistadors and traders as they crossed the seas and build a branch of their bank in Madrid, where the werewolves, vampires, and goblins would all always find work if they needed it. The settlement would be built around the bank itself.

* * *

Katabisi had agreed and from that point on Spain's magical and non-magical side were more united than anyone might have imagined. There was a Statute of Secrecy eventually passed when the ICW formed about a hundred years after the Spanish king's arrangement with Katabisi had been created. Spain refused to join when ordered to sign the statute and separate the magical settlements within its borders from the non-magicals.

With Italy they were the only two countries to refuse to sign the statute and refuse to bow to the whims of the mostly powerless ICW. They were joined by other countries as those countries formed. The United States was the first country in the Americas offered citizenship in the ICW. They refused outright; English influence was all over the ICW and the ways of the magical world in Britain were the reason many magicals in the United States had left in the first place. They shaped themselves after Italy and Spain's approach to magic. Inclusive but not intrusive.

The U.S. proved to be the forerunner for the Americas as even countries who might dislike Spain after colonization very much appreciated the magical settlements that had been set up when they arrived. Magical settlements and Katabisi featured in every single country that refused ICW participation and no country within the Americas was part of the ICW.

* * *

Magical settlements weren't 'protected' by wards and secrecy. There were magical squads within the governments devoted to dealing specifically with crimes committed using magic but magicals were quite integrated within non-magical society otherwise.

Katabisi had profited greatly from its work with Spain, Italy, and much of the world and had certainly never been permitted in England. It was not sanctioned by the ICW because of its employees primarily being vampires and werewolves (though they hired humans too, they were a minority; globally speaking vampires and werewolves were 69% of its employee makeup while 10% was goblins, leaving the humans with the remaining 21%. Many goblins had gone into mining in the New World and those that remained with the bank became craftsmen mostly). In each of Spain's colonies their arrangement with Katabisi had held and just carried over as the new governments formed. Katabisi even offered lessons held to the public on controlling your inner wolf through sheer will.

* * *

Harry hadn't been sure what to expect out of Katabisi after the story Daniela had told. When they arrived he was amazed. The walls of the bank, made of stone, told the story of its growth through pictures. Daniela gave Sirius a kiss and said goodbye to them as she headed off to work. A vampire approached them, "Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to meet you in person," he said, bowing politely to the young man. "And Mr. Black, you'll be pleased to know that we have finished moving all of your funds and have demolished Number 12 Grimmauld Place. We've even found a real estate company looking to buy the space to rebuild a house."

"Excellent," Sirius grinned. "I hated that place."

"I would like to know if you have a preferred individual to meet with regarding the Potter and Black accounts."

"I'm fine with any vampire," Sirius answered, "but maybe you could find a younger vampire to deal with Harry? And they should expect Miss Hermione Granger to be sitting in on all meetings."

The vampire's eyes shifted to the young woman, "Yes of course. I will make sure they are aware. And I think I know just the vampire, though trusting such a large account to a young vampire is most unheard of."

"I think they'll get along better with a younger vampire, one who might understand them a bit easier," Sirius said.

"If you can wait for a bit I will see what I can do," the vampire bowed again and left the group.

Sirius looked at the teens, "They're much different from Gringotts. Nicer and with a better understanding of the non-magical world."

Harry and Hermione nodded, gazing around the bank's interior. A few minutes later Sirius was off doing business with a vampire regarding his accounts and the two teens found themselves being approached by a vampire who looked younger than all the others they'd seen, "Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I'm Raphael and I'll be your accounts manager."

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said.

"This way please," he led them into the bank and to an office. They sat down together in chairs while Raphael moved around the desk and sat down. "I'm not completely up to date on the Potter accounts, so I apologize if I can't answer some questions."

"That's fine; I never knew I had more than my Gringotts vault," Harry said, "Sirius says that I should learn about just how much I have so I just wanted to request a full accounts summary." Harry took a deep breath, "I also want to make out a will Raphael. Can we do that?"

"Certainly," he nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"It's simple. If I die Hermione gets everything," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes bulged. "Harry…"

"Don't try to talk me out of it Hermione," Harry said. "There is no one I can even think of wanting to give any of all this money I apparently have to other than you. Sirius is rich so there's no point in giving him any of it. You're my best friend, my girlfriend, and I love you. You'd do more good than anyone else and I want to know you're taken care of if anything happens to me."

"You're very stubborn Harry."

"It works in my favor in this case," he smirked. Hermione smiled softly and nodded her acceptance, Harry kissing her and squeezing her hand in gratitude.

Raphael watched the pair, amused. Mr. Potter would be an interesting client. This was his first account that he would be handling by himself. "First we'll go through the accounts already on file. One thing I do suggest, Mr. Potter, is combining the various accounts all into one."

Harry nodded his head. Raphael filled out a note and sent it off by placing it in a bin marked 'outgoing'. It vanished the minute it made contact. "Your family was very wealthy, and had many investments in England that have been untouched by the goblins in Gringotts. I would suggest we take action immediately regarding that."

"What kinds of investments?" Hermione asked.

Raphael pulled out the list, "The Daily Prophet, several apothecaries, a couple book stores," he handed the list to Hermione, "I'm sure those names make more sense to you than they would me."

Hermione scanned the list quickly. "Harry you have controlling interest in alot of companies in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade."

"Sirius Black has a similar situation in many of the companies you have about a third in, giving the two of you the majority there as well."

Harry frowned, "What's that mean?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "It means that if you and Sirius wanted to, you could crush the magical economy of Britain."

"Really? How?"

"If you cash in on your investments they have to pay you for your shares and then they stand there without all of their profits. They keep taking in profits but I'd wager they haven't been paying you any dividends."

Raphael nodded his head, "Records show that dividends have been paid to other investors but not to the Potter or Black families. Not since the death of your parents."

"I've just been screwed over right and left by magical Britain since their deaths," Harry sighed. He pulled Hermione into a hug and she returned it, letting him gather himself together. She could feel his anger and sorrow and all she could do was hold on.

He took a few minutes to gather himself before he spoke, "Hermione? What if we pulled all of our investments out?"

"You and Sirius?"

"You and me," he said, smiling warmly at her, "If they are _our_ problems then it's _our_ wealth. For better or worse, yeah?"

She kissed him, "Harry I love you."

He grinned and slid his arms around her, "I love you too Hermione. What do you think of my idea?"

"That depends on if you're thinking that Voldemort isn't dead and the best way to cut off his return is to cut off his funding by bankrupting magical Britain," Hermione said.

"That was exactly what I was thinking. You must be rubbing off on me."

Hermione blushed at that and when Harry realized the double meaning he turned beet red. Raphael laughed at their discomfort, "Oh I'm going to love working with you. This is fantastic."

"You like the idea?" Harry asked.

"I am Italian by birth but I became undead before WWII and Grindelwald," Raphael explained, "I remember Grindelwald's attempt at world domination quite vividly. Voldemort I never had the pleasure of meeting but I've heard he tries to court vampire covens. And I can assure you I'm aware of many dark lords and their attempts to become immortal. Grindelwald tried it too by seeking the Deathly Hallows."

Neither teen knew what those were but that was irrelevant at the moment. "How long would it take to force them to hand over the money owed to me?"

"Katabisi would deal directly with Gringotts, so no time at all. We could strike quickly if you wished."

Hermione bit her lip in thought, "We should talk to Sirius about it tonight."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Then we can decide if we're doing this or not."

Raphael nodded, "Just send me your owl if you want me to take action. I will prepare it so that we can take act immediately if you wish to."

"That'd be great," Harry said. "Thanks."

* * *

Dumbledore could keep the public from knowing that Harry and Hermione had vanished, but he couldn't keep it quiet within Hogwarts. There was joy throughout Hogwarts at the news. Gryffindor in particular was elated until they saw the hourglass point counters. Hermione and Harry were the primary point-gatherers of Gryffindor, especially when you considered how many the twins lost on a regular basis. Hermione's constant point-gathering overwhelmed the twins' losses of their other classmates' efforts and had them in first place. They fell so behind the other houses that getting even third place would be impossible.

The one thing Gryffindor hated more than anything was losing. And Harry and Hermione leaving Hogwarts meant that they were definitive losers. Rather than accept the blame themselves for chasing Harry and Hermione out, they targeted Ron Weasley. Ron, who had been so proud of his role as leader of Gryffindor and lead the campaign against Harry and Hermione, found himself Gryffindor's new target.

* * *

Fleur Delacour sat with Viktor Krum, discussing the tournament. "I do not want to die, zertainly. Zey did not say anyzing about such dangers to us."

"No they didn't," he agreed. "Perhaps we should work together? Life is preferable to death."

"I think that would be best," Fleur nodded. "Who knows just what might happen next in this stupid tournament. Perhaps we should look into zese rules more closely."

"Da," Krum nodded.

* * *

Sirius' first thought upon hearing Harry's idea was that his godson wanted revenge. Once he heard their reasoning he was very proud of him. That was brilliant. And impressed upon him just what kind of person his godson was, not seeking revenge but to prevent the return of Voldemort. "I think it's a good idea Harry," Sirius nodded. "I think we should do it." Harry grinned and got out pen and paper to write to Raphael to go ahead and take care of their shares in Diagon Alley.

* * *

After one week in Spain Daniela had them return to Katabisi, where they headed down into the curse-breakers offices. Daniela smiled at them, "Harry, Hermione, welcome to the curse-breaking department. These are the experts we've gathered." The experts were introduced to them and Hermione was impressed. There were experts from several continents including Asia, Africa, and South America. They all scanned Harry's forehead and listened to his symptoms and various observations before Harry's role had been completed and they were sent back to Potter Estate.

Hermione sat down next to Harry on the couch, "At least they're taking this seriously," she said, rubbing his arm encouragingly.

Harry frowned and sighed, "Yeah but I just…what if they can't get rid of my scar and whatever is wrong with me?"

"Well since I'm the only way to make your scar loses its power I guess you'll just have to be stuck with me forever," Hermione smiled. Seeing that her words didn't offer Harry any comfort she grew serious, "Harry even if others do, I won't stop looking until I figure out how to help you. I promise you that."

Harry gave her a small smile and she pulled him into a hug, "Thanks Hermione. This trusting other people to help me stuff is really hard. I mean with you it's easy but even with Sirius and your parents I always feel like I'm just waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under me. Everyone betrays me. Everyone but you."

"I'm just the first to never betray you Harry. I won't be the last," she promised. After Ron and Hogwarts Hermione worried that Harry would never trust anyone other than her again. She knew he was trying but seeing how hard it was for him, and admittedly how scared he was that he'd just be betrayed again, made her want to go back to Scotland and kick Ronald Weasley's arse up and down the length of the British Isles.

"I love you Hermione," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing him. The kiss swiftly became a snog which the two teenagers enjoyed as Harry felt the constant negativity in his head vanish as he lost himself in the arms of the girl he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Has anyone else noticed how powerful magical Britain is in canon? I mean they pulled all of Dumbledore's titles (including an ICW one) and then subsequently handed them all back…it's rather disturbing. You could say it's a reason why I made Spain and Italy autonomous.**

**Let's see, what to say about this chappie. Well, Britain learns what Harry did. Rita Skeeter does what she does. The Grangers get a crash course in magical economics (sort of), Voldemort learns what Harry did, Dumbledore is flummoxed, and Harry and Hermione have an awkward teenager moment. If you think it's weird, I'm relieved I'm not alone. But it felt surprisingly realistic to me so I was pretty pleased with it. Oh, and Daniela talks about Harry's scar. And there's some other stuff too. Lots of words. Happy reading!**

**P.S. Bold Italics mean newspaper article. :D**

**P.P.S. I looked it up on dictionary sites and villainization is actually a word. You might think I meant vilified, but I assure you that I did not. Vilified is too soft of a word for what Britain has done to Harry in this story; So villainization was used instead. **

* * *

The morning after Albus Dumbledore had given Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks orders to find Harry Potter he entered the Great Hall for breakfast feeling pretty confident. In no time Harry would be back under his control. Then he got the newspaper. And he paled. And then his fears were proved real when owls descended on the school. The exclamations that followed confirmed the contents of those letters. He held his head in his hands. The headline of the Daily Prophet said it all:

_**Potter Puts Powerful People in Peril!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_** Late yesterday evening Gringotts and much of magical Britain found itself served. Served with papers relating to a lack of funds being paid to the Potter accounts from investments throughout Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade over the past thirteen years; through a no-doubt oversight by the incompetent goblins of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, these investments were all pulled with the companies required to pay not only that which they owed but the current value of those shares. Added to this was the complete removal of the Potter vaults from Gringotts. **_

_** A vampire with Katabisi Bank had the following to say: "Mr. Potter had come to the conclusion that if these investments weren't paying out dividends then obviously those companies weren't doing very well at all and asked to sell off all the useless stock in Britain and instead invest in muggle companies that were obviously better managed."**_

_** The Potters were one of the oldest remaining families in Britain and their investments were very large and vast. Harry Potter's actions have sent magical Britain's businesses into a tailspin as most businesses did not have adequate cash reserves on hand. Immediately we will see prices grow as businesses seek to recoup the losses faced from Potter's dirty, underhanded actions. That doesn't even begin to cover the rise of costs at Gringotts as the bank finds itself without a large portion of their funds.**_

_** Prestigious families like the Malfoys find themselves facing financial ruin as their investments are flat-lining and stocks are losing their value rapidly. Some have also sought to pull out of these companies in the wake of Potter's treachery however that has proved to be impossible or a complete loss in terms of finances.**_

_** More will be reported as this story develops; one thing is certain. Harry Potter has destroyed our most prestigious organizations and people. Such an arrogant, greedy young man brings great shame to his great lineage. Obviously this is what happens when you're raised by muggles. We must choose our heroes wisely and Harry Potter is not a hero. He's a despicable, treacherous villain.**_

* * *

Raphael sent Harry an issue of the Daily Prophet and he laughed as he read it, handing it to Hermione to see her fight back her own laugh. "I want to give Raphael a tip for his quote," Hermione said, wiping her eyes at Skeeter's article. "That was fantastic."

"Well you're definitely not a hero now Harry," Emma said. "Not to them."

"I wasn't before we left either," Harry said. "But this just cements it. I'm not going back. If Voldemort returns it's on them. I've taken away all of the money he used. The vampires did the calculations and none of his supporters are in any position now to fund his cause."

"It gets better because the most valuable things they own now are possessions and even they are worthless. Most of the old families have manors and mansions but they can't sell them because they wouldn't get any money for them from magicals and because of the Statute of Secrecy they can't sell to muggles," Hermione explained, "any home that had or has powerful magical wards on it is not permitted to be sold to muggles. They used that law to prevent muggle encroachment but it's really going to turn into magical isolation."

Dan nodded at that but he knew Harry had homes in Britain too, "What about your homes in Britain?"

Harry waved it off, "Katabisi emptied them of all family heirlooms and belongings and the house elves have work in other properties of mine. They're leveling the homes and since none of them, including Potter manor, had wards on them they're all able to be sold."

Emma was surprised, "How is that possible? Sirius was safe at the manor wasn't he?"

"Yes but the ward was on the grounds, not the house. The Statute of Secrecy doesn't mention the grounds being warded because outside of Hogwarts and magical settlements no one does it. I mean, think about it. Why ward your entire property and then have to walk so far to get out of the wards to Apparate or portkey when you can just ward your house and step outside the front door? And sometimes those areas have to be encroached upon or else they'd find themselves at war with non-magical governments over land rights," Hermione answered.

"Very slick of your relatives, Harry," Dan said with a smirk.

"The Potters were very international when it came to their practices. Of all the pureblood families in Britain, the Potters are the least inbred. And keep in mind 'pureblood' has been eschewed to include creatures and squibs over the years when convenient," Harry smiled. "Even muggles and muggleborns. They just choose to ignore those people or even blast them from the family records. Sirius' mother was one to do that."

"This Skeeter certainly has a sharp tongue."

"She's a gossip writer," Harry said. "Unfortunately, she doesn't grasp that and thinks she's an actual reporter. In case you can't tell from this piece, she's not."

"This house is warded and Raphael took care to send redirect wards to Albus Dumbledore," Hermione smiled, "so he'll get any hate mail addressed to Harry. We already know he did that to keep Harry in the dark about his money and homes. Why not return the favor?"

"That's so Slytherin," Sirius chuckled. "They didn't report that you'd left the country."

"True but Katabisi isn't permitted in England so the only way to even contact them would be for us to leave the country," Harry said. "You weren't mentioned at all, Sirius."

"A pity," Sirius said. "Though they probably don't know the connection."

Daniela read the article, "I'm glad that you left Britain Sirius. Just from this it's obvious how outrageous they are."

"Oh it gets worse," Sirius promised. "Personally I'm glad Dobby suggested Spain. It led me to you," he said, smiling warmly at her. Every night since Harry and Hermione had moved into the house with her parents Daniela had stayed over. She was a fixture at their breakfast table and dinner table. Harry enjoyed having Daniela around. She was great at talking to Hermione about their research on his scar and how that was going and in general just magical advances and research. Harry knew that Hermione's favorite class was Ancient Runes and Daniela being a curse-breaker really appealed to his girlfriend.

To see Sirius so obviously smitten with someone was surprising to Harry. Based on what little he knew Sirius had been a bit of a player with the ladies. But Harry could see just how devoted Sirius was to Daniela and it was not just impressive but encouraging to see that Azkaban hadn't ruined his chances at happiness. "I have to get ready for work," she said, kissing Sirius, "want to help?"

"Always," he said, getting up and ignoring the knowing smirks in the dining room as he followed his lover upstairs.

"Even when I know no one in the country I'm surrounded by strong women," Harry observed.

"I still say it's your soap," Hermione smirked. Harry laughed and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Throughout the British Isles Harry Potter was a name being cursed and written hate mail. Howlers carrying curses and dangerous potions and poisons were sent out. Voldemort was in awe of the lad, though. What he'd managed to do was more than Voldemort himself had ever accomplished. Harry hadn't killed his enemies. He'd buried them. Alive, no less. It was impressive.

Voldemort sighed. There was no coming back from this. Harry Potter had outplayed him. He had made himself the ultimate villain of the magical world and nothing would bring him back from that. Of course, Harry had also crippled Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy and others could no longer fund his cause. However Voldemort was an optimist and the thought that he could kill Lucius Malfoy the double-crossing idiot was very, very appealing.

The first act needed to be getting a new body. Harry Potter was no longer an option and Barty Jr. wasn't magical any longer. He definitely didn't want Pettigrew, though. The Longbottoms were in St. Mungo's and easily accessible. They had been moderately powerful. He dispatched Pettigrew at once.

* * *

Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were often seen in one another's company. Mostly because they were working together, not that they told anyone about that. "So we go through ze next two tasks togezzer," Fleur said. "I zink zat ees best."

"Da," Krum nodded. "I do not vant to end up like Diggory." Cedric was still in St. Mungo's. It was expected he'd remain there through Christmas. In fact, it wasn't even known when he would return though both champions had learned that he was required to compete in the next task. That such injury didn't remove you from the tournament had never been explained to them and they were both horrified with that knowledge. Helping one another out would not put them in Cedric's position and should they win splitting their winnings 50/50 was more appealing than their parents accepting them posthumously, although they weren't expecting to win. They just wanted to survive, graduate from school, and leave their respective countries who had seen fit to trap them in this tournament. Fleur's father had been irate and was already arranging to get them out of France and to Italy as soon as possible.

The Krums were far poorer than the Delacours but Fleur had asked her father to get them out of Bulgaria, lest Viktor find himself blackmailed by the country in order to keep his family safe. Claude Delacour agreed and had arranged for Viktor's father to get a job with his company and they would be moving soon for business. Fleur and Viktor did not have to return to France and Bulgaria after the tournament; nor would they be. They would take a joint portkey to Italy and be done with the whole thing.

First they had to survive the remaining tasks. That was what they had to work on. So long as they weren't competing separately they would be able to help one another. They had to unlock the egg's secret but they were working on it. English was not their first language so it added an extra hurdle for them to get over, translating the message.

* * *

Harry was content beyond words. The Grangers had gone out for some holiday shopping, Sirius had taken a list from both Harry and Hermione for gifts for her parents and each other (the Grangers were getting them something for Sirius), and that meant that the two teens were home alone. Such freedom meant that they had been able to snog one another without any worries about being interrupted and they had immediately gone to the library to take advantage of their private time. "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" She sighed.

"Do you…um…do you," Harry was rather surprised he couldn't actually say what he wanted to. He and Hermione shared just about everything. He licked his lips as he felt her look at him in confusion about his sudden inability to articulate his thoughts. He tried again, "Do you ever masturbate?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, surprised at his question. Harry proceeded to explain himself, "I mean, that first shower we shared nude…that was…that was really awkward," Harry concluded, "but really…exciting…at the same time and since then we haven't done that and I was just…I mean I won't be that way again I reckon I was just so stressed out and…"

She loved Harry, she really did, but a master orator he was not. And he was about to dig himself into a hole for no other reason than he was too flustered to say what he wanted to. "Harry love, shut up." He did immediately. "Now I suppose I should ask this since my boyfriend who blushes at the words penis and vagina just said masturbate before dissolving into nonsensical sentences. Why are you asking me?"

Harry stared at her. How could she not… "Well it's just…our snogging gave me a…surely you've felt it before! I have one every morning…a few times it's been pressed near…." Harry gave up the attempt to speak. It just wasn't working out.

Hermione certainly could feel his erection pressed against her, both in those mornings Harry had alluded to and the times they'd snogged. She just wasn't that bothered by it. And she didn't see what he would want to talk to her about it for unless he wanted their relationship to become more intimate, "Harry are you implying you want me to give you a handjob?" Harry went scarlet and blustered and shook his head vigorously in denial. "Do you want me to give you a blowjob?" At that question Hermione was concerned that she'd broken her boyfriend. Harry's face drained of all color and his mouth moved but no words came out.

She sat up from her comfy position snuggled into him, "Harry I don't know what the point of this conversation even is. To answer your only question to me that I could understand, yes I masturbate. I have a whole collection of dirty books I use to provide me with proper imagery should my imagination not be enough help. And to answer a question you better never ask me," she continued, glaring at him for a brief moment before smiling, "You're always the man in my fantasies."

Harry was aroused and befuddled. Befuddled because he really did think Hermione might have broken him and aroused because his beautiful girlfriend fantasized about being with him. Harry managed to speak finally, "That shower is what I use for mine," he said quietly, hoping she didn't think he was weird. "I mean, when your chest was pressing into me…"

"Breasts, Harry," Hermione corrected, "I think you'd be less awkward if you used the words more instead of dancing around them. Maybe you need to see my dirty book collection."

Harry tried to focus on that. "Do you get weirded out by my erections?"

Hermione smiled. That was his concern. She shifted so that she was straddling him at his waist while he lay on his back. She could definitely feel his erection, and she leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth, "Harry I'm quite glad to know that I can make you so aroused and excited. That whether we're ready for it or not, both of our bodies are hungry for each other is both comforting and exciting."

"Why comforting?"

"Because it means we're compatible in every way," she explained before kissing him again. "Now I think we should have a celebratory 'avoided a potential relationship landmine' snog."

"I concur," Harry said. That sounded brilliant. His girlfriend's genius had no limits it seemed. He quite liked that.

* * *

Winky sighed. Being head of the Potter elves was great responsibility and she was proud to be in command and help her family. But Dobby and Raffy were very similar in their hero-worship of Harry Potter and they often fought. Winky had taken over caring for their mistress and master because the two boys were always fighting about it. Dobby was assigned to their finances and the Grangers while Raffy took care of Sirius and the house.

The boys were again arguing about Harry Potter and who was the better elf to serve him (between the two of them since Winky had already made it clear that she was in charge and you didn't want to cross her) and Winky was sick of it. "Dobby, you should tells Raffy about how Master Harry saved you from bad family."

Dobby looked at his friend, confused, before lighting up at her suggestion. He loved telling that story. Raffy was looking wide-eyed, "Harry Potter-sir is saving youse?" Dobby nodded and began to tell the story, Winky shaking her head at the two boys' antics. Maybe this would make them get along.

* * *

While Winky and Hermione both had some boy trouble that morning, Albus Dumbledore could only wish his problems were so minor. While his problems centered around the same boy, they were much more severe. The fact that Harry contacted Katabisi meant that he had left the country. Dumbledore had much sway with Gringotts given his positions. He had nothing with Katabisi. He'd always considered it a lesser bank; after all, it wasn't even permitted in England because of its connections with dark creatures.

Because of his connections, Katabisi was unable to contact vault holders on English shores. That meant that Harry had left England and was not in a country friendly to the ICW, which placed him firmly out of Dumbledore's reach. He thought he could use the Grangers to get Harry to return but not only had the girl gone with Harry but the Grangers had somehow managed to leave too.

That was just one problem, though. His other problems centered around Harry's actions. All of the hate mail directed at Harry had somehow been forwarded to him. Dumbledore had always sent Harry's letters that he had redirected in his office, which was where those letters had gone. His office, when he'd finally entered it, had been in shambles. Headmaster portraits were severely damaged with two of them destroyed beyond recognition. Dumbledore's various knick-knacks and gadgets were destroyed from the fires, curses, and explosive potions that had been sent in the howlers. Part of Dumbledore wondered if this had been arranged by Harry. The magic was beyond his capabilities, he was certain.

He was absolutely stuck. What was he to do? He certainly couldn't get Harry out of whatever place he was in. They were outside of the ICW's reach. Dumbledore was utterly baffled at what to do. Harry had not reacted at all as he had expected. Harry was supposed to be alone, friendless, and afraid. He was supposed to compete in the first task and miraculously survive, thus earning him the praises and plaudits of his peers. Harry would again be accepted and learn that you must always forgive others for their indiscretions against you.

The damnable Hermione Granger had got in the way. She had somehow figured out how to get Harry out of the tournament and in so doing put the other champions in harm's way. Obviously the Hungarian Horntail was for Harry; young Mr. Diggory had suffered because of Harry's refusal to compete. Harry's actions regarding the tournament and now his family fortune meant that he would never be a hero again. He was a villain.

If Dumbledore had been more self-aware, he might have realized that Harry Potter had been a victim his entire life. First at the hands of Voldemort and then at the hands of Dumbledore. And that this sudden villainization was merely because Harry had finally refused to be the victim anymore. But Dumbledore put all the blame squarely on the two teenagers. They should have just gone along with things.

* * *

Ron Weasley had laughed hard when he'd learned that the Malfoys were broke. Even cheered for what Harry had done. Slytherins had found themselves broke. Then the letter came a few days later. The Ministry of Magic was downsizing given their sudden lack of funding as people scrambled for what little remained of their fortunes. His father's position was in jeopardy, especially given the Chamber of Secrets and flying car incidents that had blemished his record. Ron was no longer cheering. His dad could lose his job and all because of Harry bloody Potter. The bastard.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was too scared to be angry. The Malfoys lived off of their vaults and investments. Had since they'd come to Britain. He'd always expected to not work. Just use his money to make things happen that would earn them more money. Instead his father's investments weren't worth more than a few sickles. This would not be a merry Christmas for the arrogant, entitled Slytherin.

* * *

Harry yawned as he settled into his bed. Christmas was fast approaching and he was set for a good one. For the first time in his life, Harry felt like he had it all. Hermione was his girlfriend, his godfather was free and there for him, and the Grangers were really great. The Grangers had Katabisi dealing with their bank in England. Their house had been packed up and shipped over to Spain and he knew that the Grangers were for now content to stay at Potter Estate, in part because they were so close to Hermione, who was not leaving Harry's side anytime soon, and the house offered everyone the privacy they needed. He was done with Britain. That felt good to say and think. The bathroom door opened to reveal his Hermione and he smiled as she slid into the bed and then into his arms. "You look happy," she said, smiling. A smiling Harry was hard not to smile about.

"What's there to be unhappy about? Sirius' brilliant girlfriend has a team of the best looking into my scar, Sirius is free and able to live life finally, and I have my beautiful girlfriend in my arms in our bed."

"Well when you put it like that I suppose I can see why there's a smile there," Hermione teased, leaning up to kiss him. "You know the British press will flay you."

"They did before; now's not any different. The press is part of the reason Voldemort rose to power in the first place. Look at how they refer to known death eaters. 'Prestigious families' and all that malarkey. They're murdering bastards and they're lofted as individuals I've wronged," Harry frowned, "they were fully behind the plan to murder an infant and killed plenty of people, magical and muggle alike. They never were made to pay for their crimes. But I'm the bad guy for hurting their purses. Something that's perfectly legal. Why should my money pay for them to belittle, bully, and hurt me?"

Realizing she'd accidentally sent him on a tirade Hermione kissed him to shut him up. Harry groaned into her mouth. "You shouldn't Harry. I think you did the right thing. We're all much happier here and they all built their own destruction."

Harry smiled at her words and nodded his agreement. Magical Britain, truthfully, wasn't very big. Grindelwald's terror and then Voldemort's reign had led to just two magical settlements still existing; Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Like the Weasleys, most magical families lived in the countryside in their own houses far from town. Harry had learned all about countries dealing with damages to buildings and economies post-war in muggle school. But where countries rebuilt and grew, governments helping their citizens, magical Britain had withdrawn and shrunk. It had abandoned two magical settlements, destroying them and leaving them for muggles to claim. As far as Harry could tell it was because the wealthiest families hadn't wanted to spend money rebuilding. Sirius said that the old families liked to sit on their money and the investments had begun to happen far more when they wanted to avoid Azkaban.

* * *

Daniela Ramos, girlfriend of the suave former-Marauder Sirius Black, sighed as her lover gave her a massage. "How are things going with Harry's scar?"

"It would be fascinating if it wasn't so sad that it's stuck to Harry," she answered. "Sirius no one has ever come across anything like this before. But we're developing some theories."

"Like what?" He asked.

Daniela remained silent for a moment, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the massage before speaking, "We know that love is involved. Hermione's love for him is stopping that thing from harming him particularly when she's affectionate with him. I think it's because both spells rely on hate. Voldemort certainly thrived on hate, so a horcrux spell would as well. And the killing curse is pure hatred."

"So Hermione's love is stopping Harry's scar from playing on his fears?" Sirius asked.

"Oh her love is doing more than that. Imagine I fill a glass bottle half-full with olive oil. I then put a cork in it. No more olive oil can get in and none of it can escape."

"Olive oil is hate?" Sirius guessed.

"It is," she smiled. "And yet it is more than that. Horcruxes generally make the people around them feel hatred. Feel anger, distrust, afraid. Yet do you feel that around Harry?"

"No. Never, actually," he said, thinking back to when the teens rescued him on Buckbeak. The hippogriff had joined them in Spain only to walk away free thanks to the government. Buckbeak was at present enjoying the grounds of Potter estate.

"Because Hermione, like the cork, prevents it from releasing," Daniela smiled. "She is both protecting Harry from it and protecting us as well."

"Wow," Sirius said. "But how do you use that to get rid of it?"

"We're working on several theories. Not all of them will pan out, of course. All of our work is theoretical because Harry's case is one of a kind. I will say this though. Voldemort was an idiot."

Sirius chuckled before asking, "What do you mean?"

"You create a horcrux after a kill. That he'd begun the ritual before he'd killed Harry meant that when they backfired because of Lily Potter's love and sacrifice for her son that idiot of a Dark Lord became vaporized. He obviously had other horcruxes, otherwise he'd be dead. He certainly couldn't use Harry as a host. Lily prevented that. And now Hermione's taking care of the killing curse/horcrux thing in his head."

"But she can't expel it?"

"Well she might be able to do that but do you want me to tell your godson he needs to shag his girlfriend in a special runic room on the floor on top of runes that amplify love with no blankets, no bedsheets, no birth control, and three wizards and witches in the room watching to verify the results?"

"Not particularly," Sirius answered.

Daniela smiled, "I didn't think so. That's still an option but we all agreed that it would be our last resort. I want their relationship to go at their own pace. If they want to shag tonight they should get to do that."

"Not without telling me to get them birth control," Sirius growled.

"Actually Hermione asked me," Daniela said, making Sirius' eyes widen. "Really Sirius, you shouldn't be so surprised. What teenager wants to ask their guardian for protection? She came to me and I brewed it for her. And since you know that my best classes were Potions and Runic Wards you cannot say you're surprised."

Sirius just nodded his head, "Are they…active?"

"I think Hermione was of the opinion it is better to be safe than sorry. I agree." Sirius did too but Daniela had quite the task on her hands of distracting her boyfriend from going to 'check up' on the teens after that. A task, it turned out, she was quite able to handle.

* * *

**Another P.S.- No one asked about Buckbeak! I thought I'd mention the hippogriff here. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hermione's perspective about her relationship with Harry is almost an overarching theme of this chapter. Most of the time it's been through Harry's eyes up until now. This takes us through Christmas and is a quite long chapter. Sirius and Harry's relationship grows a bit and...you know what, I'm not giving anything else away.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own HP and any IP relating to it, nor do I make any money from this fic. Just having some fun.**

* * *

Harry Potter woke the morning after his awkward conversation with Hermione and realized instantly from the easy breathing of his bedmate that he was the first awake. Not able to move without disturbing her, he lay still and thought about a conversation with Dan Granger he'd had the exact same time Hermione had been off talking to Sirius.

-Flashback-

Harry entered the game room and gazed around it. That he had this beautiful house all to himself was amazing. He'd never had anything before. Dan sat down in a chair, "Now then Harry I think we should have a little chat. We gave Hermione 'the talk' a few years ago and I think it's a safe bet that no one ever did that with you."

Harry swallowed and sat down on the couch, "Uh, no sir. Just what I've heard in the dorms."

"Well boys lie," Dan smirked, "especially to each other. About their size, prowess, and about girls."

Harry blushed. "No offense sir but it's kind of weird getting 'the talk' from my girlfriend's dad."

"I can imagine," Dan smiled, "but Harry I find nothing is as weird as your nine year old daughter asking you about why 'manhood' would throb after she found her mother's secret stash of dirty books," Dan said, blushing at the memories.

That calmed Harry down alot; it had never occurred to him that it'd be as awkward for the adult talking to him about it or that Hermione might have put them in a situation to explain it that made them uncomfortable. Feeling a bit more assured Harry sat and had a conversation with Dan that was the first he'd ever had with a father figure in his life.

-End Flashback-

That talk had been about a week and a half ago. Harry was glad that Hermione wasn't as awkward about sex stuff as he was. Trying to talk about it would be incredibly hard then. His relationship with Sirius was certainly growing but Harry wasn't ready to talk to him about sex or birth control. They were still learning about each other and Sirius was quick to tease him and Hermione if he found them snogging.

Harry liked the Grangers. They were the kind of parents he'd always dreamed of having. Loving, occasionally embarrassing, protective, and supportive no matter what. Harry couldn't imagine being told your child was magical and would be attending a school that you couldn't even see. Trusting them was alot easier than he thought it'd be, but then they trusted him and Hermione sleeping together in their own room. Harry'd never had such blind faith placed in him before. He wanted to return that trust with his own and since the Grangers had raised such an amazing daughter it wasn't that hard to trust them to help him too.

Hermione tightened her grip on him and her head nuzzled his neck. He rubbed her back gently, "Good morning Hermione."

"Mmm, good morning Harry," Hermione said, stretching against him before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, "Did you sleep well?"

"I don't think it's possible not to, sleeping in your arms."

"Smooth talker," she mumbled, carefully pulling away from him and sitting up, "have you been up long?"

"Not really. Besides I enjoy holding you."

"Harry if I didn't know better I'd say you're full of lines," Hermione said, kissing him on the lips. "Let's get ready for breakfast." He smiled and nodded.

* * *

Fleur Delacour carefully eyed the students at the Ravenclaw table. Viktor needed a date and she was determined to find one who wasn't an idiot like the rest of Hogwarts. Although with the disappearance of Hermione Granger that was looking like an impossible task. A platinum blonde girl wearing two left shoes drew her attention as she quietly sat down far from her classmates. It was the jeers directed at the girl that made Fleur's Veela blood boil. She stood and walked down to where the girl was sitting, sitting down opposite her. "'Ello. I am Fleur Delacour. I do not believe zat we 'ave ad ze pleasure of meeting yet."

The girl's large eyes grew wider at being addressed by her, "H-hello. I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood."

She looked as though she was afraid of her own shadow and that just made Fleur angry, although her tone was warm and kind as she spoke to the young girl, "Zey are quite rude and mean to you. Just like zey were wiz 'Arry Potter and 'Ermione Granger. Ees it zis way wiz all those zat are different?"

Luna just nodded. She wasn't ever spoken to like this. Well that wasn't true. That one time in the library she'd needed a book that was up too high. Luna was very small for her age. Hermione Granger had got it down for her and smiled at her, talking softly and warmly. Luna liked the older girl very much and was sorry to see that she had left Hogwarts, though she certainly understood why.

Fleur glared at the Ravenclaws before returning her attentions to Luna, "'Ow would you like to get revenge on zee bullies?"

"What do you have in mind?" The shy girl asked. Fleur smiled conspiratorially and leaned in to tell her. Luna was stunned at the other blonde's idea. But really intrigued.

* * *

Viktor was having a very difficult time. A boy for Fleur who wasn't a jerk, a bigot, or fame-hungry. He was so busy trying to think up who to recruit for Fleur's date that he ran right into a young Gryffindor boy in his bid to get to the Great Hall. "Sorry," Viktor said, helping the boy up. He looked to be in tears. "Are you alright?"

The boy stared at him, wide-eyed. "Y-you're Viktor Krum."

"Da," Viktor nodded. "Und you are?"

He blushed, "N-N-Neville Longbottom."

"Why are you upset Neville Longbottom?"

"M-my parents were kidnapped from St. Mungo's," Neville confessed.

Viktor's eyes narrowed, "Dat is horrible! What is being done to find them?"

Neville thought the larger boy was a bit frightening. "I-I dunno. I think this is my punishment."

"Punishment for vut?"

"For being mean to Harry and Hermione and helping make them want to leave. I never stood up for them or told the others to stop. And I would cast tripping jinxes on them in the halls. I just wanted to fit in."

Viktor was displeased to hear that he was party to the bullying. Viktor and Fleur had both suspected that Harry Potter had entered his own name, but they'd certainly never picked on him about it. Hogwarts was a very strange place. They didn't like it. "You were their friend, da?"

Neville nodded, looking very ashamed. "And now my parents are gone, taken from their hospital beds."

It was obvious how guilty the boy felt. "What do you intend to do about it?"

"I can't do anything," Neville muttered. "I'm as good as a squib."

"You're a coward," Viktor corrected, his anger showing. "You harm and betray your friends to make yourself more popular and when your parents are kidnapped you cry and hide. It is no wonder your two friends left without even a goodbye. Your parents are most unfortunate to have you for a son. They must be glad to be rid of you."

Neville suddenly glared at him, "They were tortured into a coma for me! They gave themselves to protect me! You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"You're afraid," Viktor pushed. "A housecat, not a lion."

"I am not! I'm brave!"

"You couldn't even stand up for your friends. You'll never stand up for your parents! You hide them because you're ashamed of them!"

"My parents are heroes!" Neville all but yelled at him. "They gave their lives for me!"

"Good!" Viktor said, smiling, "You can't find them right this minute. But you can make them proud of you. Seize that chance. Redeem yourself. Be the man you know you can be."

Neville was still huffing and puffing as the older boy's attitude suddenly changed. Then it hit him. Just like Hermione had done to him a few times over the years. Viktor was trying to break him out of his shell. Neville decided to seize this chance, "What do I do?"

"A better question is what would Potter and Granger do," Viktor said. "I know how you can start," he added, leading him into a classroom for a private talk.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew gazed at his new silver hand. Next to him Barty Crouch Jr. was digging a grave to bury the Longbottoms in. Their master had been reborn and immediately decided to go pay a visit to Lucius Malfoy. Barty was tasked with getting rid of the bodies and Pettigrew was to supervise. "What are we going to do for money?" Barty asked.

"He's Lord Voldemort," Pettigrew answered. "He'll find a way." Barty had his doubts but kept his mouth shut. He was now a squib and was not testing the dark lord's appreciation for his services.

* * *

Harry sat down at breakfast feeling really uncomfortable. Sirius was studying him and he shifted awkwardly in his seat. It felt like he'd done something wrong. Daniela entered the room, took one look at Harry and then at Sirius and walked over to her seat next to her boyfriend, smacking him in the head, "Leave Harry alone you idiot."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Why are you staring at Harry?"

Sirius opened his mouth but Daniela spoke before he could, "Because he's an idiot who doesn't know how to act in the presence of polite company. And he will keep his mouth shut and be respectful of other people's relationships lest his own suddenly meet an unfortunate end."

That shut Sirius up. He visibly wilted in front of the table. Hermione picked up the clues to figure out that Sirius knew about the birth control potion Daniela had made them. Harry looked visibly uncomfortable still so Hermione took his hand and kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear, "Harry I love you."

The change in Harry's mood was immediate. He went from uncomfortable, shy boy to happy young man so quickly it was nothing short of remarkable. And served to make Sirius feel particularly guilty. He never wanted Harry to feel uncomfortable in his presence. It also made him feel tremendous gratitude to Hermione for taking on the burden of dealing with Harry's insecurities and fears all on her own, never sharing Harry's issues with others. Harry was so private even her seeking out help might freak him out.

* * *

After breakfast Hermione and Harry went to the library to work on their studies. She'd drawn up a study schedule to keep them focused. Spain had no underage magic rules like Britain which meant they could practice freely. Harry though had a question, "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" She looked up at him immediately.

"Am I a good boyfriend?"

That question surprised her. She blinked, "What?"

Harry repeated the question, "Am I a good boyfriend?"

Hermione rapidly tried to think of why he'd even ask that question but came up short. She was always complimenting him and encouraging him. She had to because of how insecure Harry was (not that she wouldn't have anyway). "Harry you're a wonderful boyfriend. Don't you think so?"

"Sirius just looked so mad this morning," Harry said, looking down. Hermione hated when Harry reverted to the eleven year old so afraid and unsure of himself and his surroundings. It had been happening more and more since they arrived in Spain despite her and her parents' best efforts. "I thought I might be doing something wrong."

Hermione had always marveled at how well she knew Harry. She'd known to take the first step in their relationship. She knew that eventually she'd have to take the next step as well. Harry was, at his core, too shy and afraid of doing the wrong thing. She hoped most of it was the scar but she just knew instinctively that wasn't the case. This was his upbringing. She swallowed her anger at the Dursleys and Dumbledore (and a little toward Sirius for abandoning his responsibilities in favor of revenge) and got up, sitting on Harry's lap and hugging him, "Harry I think you're the best boyfriend in the world. You're sweet, loving, patient, affectionate, and oh so thoughtful. Don't you ever think less of yourself. I'm incredibly lucky to be your girlfriend."

Harry relaxed into Hermione's hug. She always knew what to say to calm him down. Harry sighed into her embrace, "I thought Sirius was mad that I'd done something."

Hermione decided honesty was the best choice in that situation, "If Sirius is mad at anyone, it's me," she said quietly. Harry's head whipped to face her, confusion all over his face. "I asked Daniela a while ago about brewing me a birth control potion. I wanted it to be one less thing for us to worry about if and when we eventually do become more intimate. Asking Sirius would have felt weird so I asked Daniela if she wouldn't mind. She made it for me. I guess last night she told Sirius and that's why he was such a pill this morning."

"I thought Daniela was talking about me," Harry muttered.

"I was the target Harry. And it's just a precaution. When we're finally together I don't think it'll be planned and I want to be prepared."

Harry was silent as he thought about her words. He thought it was better to be safe than sorry. He didn't think they'd be together anytime soon but he definitely agreed with Hermione that it would just happen when they finally did have sex. One thing really confused him though, "Why would Sirius be upset about that?"

"Harry I have over the course of four years come to understand you and how you are. I am pretty good at knowing what will upset you and what will just roll off your shoulders. But I have no clue when it comes to Sirius. Maybe he's worried we're growing up too fast. Maybe he thinks about what he and your dad would have done at your age with a girlfriend that they shared a bed with who was on birth control. And maybe he's jealous we didn't go to him."

Harry took in all of Hermione's suggestions and nodded. That made sense. He released her from the hug, "Thanks Hermione. You're the best." Before she exited his lap Harry pulled her into a kiss, "I'm the lucky one no matter what you say," he whispered.

It amazed her how much strength Harry drew from their relationship. How much confidence her touches and affections gave him. It also frightened her. There was tremendous pressure on Hermione's end to make the relationship work. She was Harry's lifeline, the only person to never betray him. As much as she loved him, she was concerned about being so important to him. It was a burden she couldn't share. Harry couldn't know about her own concerns and fears. She had to be strong for him. She just hoped she could shoulder the burden on her own, lest Harry's growth (however minor) halt or regress.

* * *

Voldemort gazed at the dead body of Lucius Malfoy. To vanish it or not to vanish it; that was the question. Lucius was a good minion to make an example of. Known by all the Death Eaters as a follower he would be recognized as such. Lucius wouldn't be vanished. But then the question became to cast the Dark Mark in the sky over the house or no? On second thought, no. It'd be interesting to see what the Ministry did in reaction to this death. He left the house. Narcissa would be in for a surprise.

* * *

Harry didn't know very much about being in a romantic relationship. But he definitely knew it wasn't easy being his rock. Between his scar and the Dursleys Harry was amazed that Hermione wanted to be with him. He felt like one big mess more often than not. Hermione had amazing patience and strength to carry the weight of his insecurities and emotional problems. So he wanted to get her a Christmas present to show her just how much he appreciated her. That led to the problem of just _what_ to get her. Any other year he'd get her a book and that would be enough. But this year…this year there was so much more between them. And he wanted to get her something more than he'd already sent others to get.

After much thought he decided his best choices were the two people who knew Hermione better than him. Her parents. Harry explained his problem and Emma smiled, "You are in luck Harry. Hermione recently talked about some things that she was interested in. One of them is a library trunk."

"But we have a library," Harry frowned.

"I believe she is looking for a place to hide _certain_ books of hers."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he caught on, "Oh! Oh well then I think I could arrange for something," he nodded.

"There's hope for you yet if you can catch on so quickly," Dan smirked.

Harry smiled at that. "Would Hermione wear jewelry if I got her something?"

"If it was from you, Harry, she'd wear anything," Emma said. While Hermione had never mentioned how Harry could be, it was obvious to both of the Granger parents that Harry had no self-confidence even when it was deserved. They tried to build him up without being too obvious about it.

Sirius took him shopping for a library trunk and then they went to a jewelry store to find something for Hermione. This part Sirius was determined to help with. Harry eventually picked out something and with Sirius agreeing that Hermione would like it Harry felt much better about Christmas.

* * *

While magical Britain was flailing and economic collapse was a certainty, it was felt mostly by the purebloods of Britain. Many half-bloods came from families with feet in both worlds and since muggleborns struggled to find gainful employment in the magical world most of them simply left Britain or went back to the muggle world to work. The economic disparity in magical Britain between the wealthiest families and the poorest had long hinted that one day the system would collapse, though no one in the magical world seemed to be aware of that.

So as the Yule Ball was nearly upon them it was the purebloods who were the quietest and saddest. The rest of the school was excited for the dance. Draco Malfoy had added problems. His father had been discovered dead in his study and his mother Narcissa was charged with his murder with zero evidence that she had done it. It was Christmas Eve that Draco saw the newspaper. Theodore Nott's father had been found dead in a manner identical to Lucius Malfoy. His wife was also charged with murder despite no evidence that she'd done it or even been home when it had happened.

Growing up Lucius had told tales of serving Voldemort. Draco was beginning to think that the Dark Lord might have returned and was killing those he felt betrayed him. Draco wasn't an idiot. With no wealth at his back and having disavowed the Dark Lord it would appear that his father's betrayal was not going to be permitted by the dark lord he had once served so faithfully. If the Dark Lord was killing the traitors to his cause so quietly…why was the Ministry just going along with it? They were purebloods! His father was a very important figure with Cornelius Fudge. His murder should be a number one priority. Draco wrote to the Minister, certain that action would be taken.

* * *

Christmas morning saw Harry waking in a warm bed next to a warm body. He sighed, content. Hermione moved and he kissed her cheek, "Happy Christmas Hermione."

"Happy Christmas Harry," she sighed, very content with her surroundings. "This is your first Christmas with family."

"Well they're your family," Harry pointed out.

"They're yours too Harry. My mum and dad love you. Do you think they'd let just any boy share a bed with me, innocent or otherwise?"

"I think you wouldn't care if they didn't like me," Harry said. "If there's one thing I've learned over the years it's that no one makes up Hermione Granger's mind for her."

She blushed at his observation and kissed him, "True though that may be, Mr. Potter, they still love you and think you're a good match for me."

Harry smiled before pulling away and getting out of the bed, "I wanted to give you these presents privately," he said, opening his closet and pulling out a large wrapped package. "Hermione I know it's not easy being my girlfriend. My scar, my history," he took a deep breath, "I'm a bit emotionally retarded. Honestly I've always known that. I've seen how other people interacted at Hogwarts. I know that my childhood was never normal. That I was abused and victimized," Harry took a shaky breath, "and I guess that's why I try so hard with you and worry so much about how I treat you and how you feel about me. Because you're the first normal thing I've ever had and you're not even normal. You're a superhero. You're brilliant, you're brave, you're ambitious, and you're so loyal to those you love. I know that I don't ever have to worry about whether you've got my back. You always have and always will. But I worry that I might demand too much of you. Too much of your strength, of your love. I mean, I'm a bit of a mess sometimes. And I'd never have had the courage to kiss you or ask you on a date if you hadn't made the first move." Harry smiled warmly at her, "I love you Hermione and I know it's not easy to love me but I can only hope to always be worth the effort. I'll always try to be. These gifts are to thank you for your love and strength."

Hermione rose from the bed and hugged him, "Harry I love you too. And I've always thought of you as worth the effort. Though I didn't think you knew how difficult it could be for me at times."

"Even I'm not that dense," Harry smiled.

She chuckled into his neck before giving him a kiss and opening the large package. "A library trunk," she whispered before turning scarlet, "Harry…these are expensive."

"You were worth every knut," he promised. "Once you activate the wards you can set who can open it."

"I suppose I can let you in on my dirty book collection," she said, "I still think this is too expensive."

"Too bad. This is another one of those moments where my stubbornness comes in handy," he smiled mischievously.

"You are finding a large number of those moments lately," Hermione mumbled, making Harry laugh. She kissed him on the lips sweetly, "Thank you Harry. I love it."

Harry grinned before producing another present, "This was harder to pick out but Sirius said I should just pick out what I liked and that would be enough for you."

Her curiosity piqued, Hermione unwrapped the much smaller box to reveal a small black box. Hermione opened the box to reveal a gold necklace with an H that had wings. She realized it was a take on the Wonder Woman logo, a W with wings that fanned out, and smiled at Harry, "Wonder Woman?"

"If you prefer that over Super Hermione," Harry said, searching her face for her reaction.

"I suppose I can deal with being compared to Wonder Woman," she smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Harry."

"Did I do good?"

"Very good," she said, pulling him into a hug. "You can put it on me after I get dressed."

Harry took his shower that morning feeling pretty confident. Hermione liked his gifts to her and she knew that Harry was aware of his problems and failings and appreciated how she not just comforted him but supported and loved him. It felt like their relationship was on even sturdier ground, if that was possible.

* * *

Sirius wasn't home that morning, having gone to spend the holiday with Daniela's family. That left Harry and Hermione celebrating Christmas with her parents and the house elves, all of whom presents had been purchased for. Harry and Hermione sat on the floor, Harry against the couch and Hermione sitting against him, his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she smiled, a hand moving to her chest to gently outline the pendant, "Harry I love my gifts. You did great."

"They were extra. There's one under the tree but it just didn't feel like enough. This year has really shown me just how much you mean to me."

Hermione tilted her head to nuzzle his neck, "Harry Potter you never mean to give me lines but you always manage to do just that. I'm so lucky that you're all mine."

Harry squeezed her in his embrace, "I still say I'm luckier."

"Keep it up and your Christmas snog comes sooner rather than later." Harry fell silent. He was looking forward to his Christmas snog, but the Grangers would soon be in the room and he didn't want an audience.

Emma sat down on the couch, "Good morning you two. Sleep well?"

"As always," Hermione answered, leaning into Harry a bit more. "Harry bought me a necklace."

Emma tilted her head to look and smiled, "It's very nice Harry. When did you get that?"

"Sirius took me," he answered. "I had it custom made. My Hermione is the best, so she gets the best."

"You have to be kissed for that," Hermione said, turning her head and kissing him. Harry nearly groaned into her mouth but kept his calm. When they parted she whispered, "And that's another line."

"I don't plan these things," Harry promised.

"I know Harry," she cupped his cheek, "I know."

* * *

When Dan joined them Harry called for the house elves, who were all surprised to receive presents but insisted that the four humans open theirs first. For Harry the most memorable part of the morning, aside from giving Hermione the necklace and trunk, was the look of shock in the elves' faces that they'd been given gifts from their family. Dobby found himself with enough supplies to make enough pairs of socks for every day of the year; Raffy, received brand new gardening supplies and his own little plot of land to grow whatever he wanted. The elf loved gardening so he was elated. Winky's gift had required the most thought. She was irreplaceable, in Harry's mind. He and Hermione had a photo album for Winky that had, on the cover, a picture of Harry, Hermione, and Winky with the words 'My Family' over it. Inside were a few photos of Winky with the two male elves and with each of the teens. They also gave her a camera that she could use to add more pictures to the album and they had placed an 'IOU' for a group photo of all of them to be taken after the holidays. Winky had tears in her eyes as she hugged the two teenagers she cared for.

For Harry Christmas was fantastic. Spending the holiday with the Grangers and the elves had him feeling more like a member of the family than ever before and while he appreciated that they got him gifts, Harry's favorite gift was the sense of belonging he felt in their company.

Sirius and Daniela returned that evening for a late, light dinner to enjoy and then they sat and watched Monty Python tapes that belonged to Dan Granger in the game room, Sirius quickly becoming a fan of the comedy troupe. Harry quite loved the comedy too and Hermione was glad that it looked like something else for Sirius and Harry to bond over with her dad educating them on all things Python. While her and her mother were both fans it was important to Hermione that Harry get bonding time with male figures in his life. Harry sighed, his arms wrapped around his girlfriend as they both recovered from laughing at a Python sketch. "Having a happy Christmas Harry?" She asked.

"The best Christmas of my life Hermione," he answered, smiling when she turned her head and he could kiss her sweetly, "the very best Christmas of my life."

* * *

Neville Longbottom was sure he was having the most frightening Christmas of his life. Who to take to the Yule Ball was easy for most of Gryffindor. None of them had a date outside of the house. Even Ron, an outcast, was taking his sister. Neville refused to say who he was taking, which just had others taunting him about not asking anyone out. The past week had been intense for him. His parents were dead; aurors had found them in a remote location and they looked to have been used in some kind of ritual.

Neville had never really known his parents. Only through stories of his father's greatness from his grandmother did he know anything about them. His grandmother insisted on her son being buried with his wand, which saw Neville being taken to get his own wand finally after the funeral, which he'd left the school to attend. The difference between using his father's wand and his own was substantial and it increased Neville's very small self-confidence, something that his date and Viktor Krum had been working on.

He wasn't sure why they'd picked him but he did know that it was his last chance to become a good person, the kind of person Harry was. The kind of person Hermione would be proud of. He hadn't been strong enough to stand up for them or for himself but he wanted to change and so he was willing to try his hardest and was grateful to Krum for the opportunity.

Neville snuck down to the common room and then out of the tower; he didn't want to be teased anymore about his lack of a date. They'd see. He'd show them.

* * *

Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour entered the main hall of Hogwarts together to see their dates. Viktor held Fleur's arm as they made their way to the two younger students. "Good evening Miss Lovegood," he said, bowing to the little blonde Ravenclaw, "and a Happy Christmas to you."

"Thank you Mr. Krum," she said, bowing slightly to him. He let go of Fleur's arm and offered Luna his, which she accepted.

"'Ow are you doing Neville?" Fleur asked.

"Pretty well," Neville said. "I'm really nervous though. Hopefully those extra dance lessons paid off."

"I will just have to steal Viktor if you are inadequate," Fleur said, batting her eyelashes at Viktor and making Luna giggle at the Veela's joke implying she could have any man she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I'm going with athletic Hermione here and if you can imagine the scene I think it'll amuse you :-) Later on in the chapter I talk about the 3 Spanish magical schools and in parentheses after each of them I put either (all-male), (all-female), or (mixed gender) to denote which is which. I sometimes get confused when other authors invent new schools and whatnot so I thought those notes would help readers as much as they do me (I'm bad with names). Voldemort explains the ministry and the DMLE specifically as only a muggle-raised wizard can and Dumbledore...well Dumbledore broods.**

**A nod to Kallanit for putting ideas in my head and drawing attention to little things I write that I could expand on. But for you, Kallanit, Harry's talk with Dan in the previous chapter would have slipped my mind. Thanks for that :D You gave me an assist for this chapter that I think you'll spot.**

* * *

The Yule Ball was without a doubt the highlight of the year thus far. When Neville entered with Fleur on his arm he felt all of Gryffindor staring, jaws dropped. He knew what would follow. Every guy in Gryffindor would be trying to suck up to him to get a dance with Fleur. Just like with Harry, they kicked you when you were down and once you were the hero or had something awesome they all wanted to be your friend again. Neville certainly didn't want to be around them. He would have one dance with Fleur and that would be it; Viktor was her partner after that. Neville knew he wasn't a good dancer. And he certainly didn't deserve to have the beautiful woman on his arm. This was more about Fleur and Viktor keeping their allegiance quiet than anything else (not that Neville knew that, although Luna had figured it out).

Neville would obviously not do the greatest job dancing so if Fleur wanted to dance the only male champion available would be her only options. They still didn't know when Cedric Diggory would return to school. Cho Chang wasn't even there. She was spending the holidays in the hospital with Cedric. Neville had to admire the girl's loyalty. She wasn't wavering in her devotion to Cedric.

While Neville was feeling the shock of Gryffindor, Luna was delighted with the looks of envy and fear that she was getting. Fear from the Ravenclaws, envy from every witch in the school. It was a feeling she'd never experienced before but she quite liked it. As they sat down at their table the school, which had gone silent, suddenly sprang to life. Luna couldn't hear the conversations but given the glares coming their way she assumed it was about her and Neville being Viktor and Fleur's dates for the evening. It would certainly be an interesting Yule Ball.

* * *

The grin on Harry's face was impossible to get rid of, he thought. Snogging Hermione was just so brilliant. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Hermione," he tightened his hold, "today was brilliant."

"Agreed," Hermione gently kissed his neck. "I have had many happy Christmases but this one was the best. Not only do I have my parents, I have you. And all to myself for once."

Harry grinned at that. Everywhere he'd ever been with Hermione prior to Halloween, he'd always been accompanied by others, even in Diagon Alley and the Burrow. Looking back, had Molly Weasley intentionally tried to keep them from being alone? Part of it could have been paranoia but the Weasley matriarch had told Hermione about using a love potion on her husband. Well, bragged about it. "Is it just me and my extreme paranoia or did Molly Weasley try to keep us apart?"

Hermione tilted her head in thought for several minutes. "I think she could have," she conceded. "After how we were treated I wouldn't be surprised. Ginny Weasley has long wanted to be Mrs. Potter." Harry shuddered at the thought and squeezed Hermione against him. She returned the squeeze, "I don't think we need to worry about it. We're together, out of Britain, and no one can come between us now. Not manipulative old monsters or dark lord wannabes," she kissed his cheek, "we will figure out your scar and we will go to a new, normal school that doesn't have trolls, dragons, basilisks, dark lords, or death eaters. It might not be perfect but it will be infinitely better than Hogwarts."

"That one school, Vogora…the one that we can both attend; it has a quidditch team and a footy team. I would like to play quidditch again but…I know how often I've been injured doing it so if you don't want me to play I won't."

Hermione gazed at Harry for a long moment. She licked her lips, "Harry I can live with you playing quidditch. But in exchange you can't say a word if I try out for the footy team. I used to play in a youth league and I kind of miss it."

Harry gazed at her, "My Hermione plays footy?"

"Harry, have you met my father?"

He laughed. Dan Granger was obsessed with football. Since their move to Madrid he'd been looking between the two big clubs of the city, Real Madrid and Atletíco Madrid. Leaving England meant leaving his team behind and he was obviously hungry for a new team to support. Not being able to return to Britain was, in that regard, a bit of a loss for the man but he was moving on. Hermione had a bet with her mother that he'd pick Real Madrid. Harry gathered himself, "Which position?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Hermione I would never do that to you."

"Harry Potter I know how you are. Now answer the question."

"Yes I promise not to laugh at you."

"I play as a striker."

Harry didn't laugh. But he was incredibly surprised. Strikers were far more flamboyant than he'd ever imagine his Hermione being. "I cannot imagine you celebrating a goal."

"You have obviously never played board games with me," Hermione smirked. "I've never really been into magical games, true, but I'm highly competitive at games Harry."

"I guess your surprising sense of balance and strength makes sense," Harry mused.

"I have good stamina too," she said, making her boyfriend blush. A satisfied smirk from her soon had them involved in a tickle war.

* * *

Sirius sat by the fire with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. Christmas with Daniela's family had him in serious thought and contemplation of his own life. When he was in Hogwarts he thought he had his life all planned out. He and James would be aurors. They'd take out death eaters and fight Voldemort. With James attached and Remus a werewolf that left Sirius with all the girls he wanted. It had been a brilliant two years despite the dark times they lived in. When Harry had been born Sirius had been named godfather and he'd gone on about how he'd teach Harry all the right moves with women. Lily had been horrified but James just laughed. James always laughed. But then James and Lily had died, he'd chased Peter, and ended up in Azkaban. He had sworn to take care of Harry. He'd abandoned that responsibility the first chance he had in favor of vengeance.

He hadn't broken out of Azkaban for Harry. He'd done it for Peter. Again Harry Potter, his best friend's only child, was the furthest thing from his mind. He felt familiar hands squeeze his shoulders and run down his chest as she stood behind his chair, a gentle kiss being placed on his cheek. "I don't deserve to be in Harry's life."

She straightened and walked around the chair to face him, "Harry seems to want you in it."

"I marvel at what Hermione has done for him. He can smile, laugh, love…despite his upbringing."

Daniela sat on the arm of the chair, shifting so that she could face him, "It's hardly surprising. Hermione is a one woman army of love and support for Harry. She won't let him retreat into himself."

"Kind of like how you don't let me brood," he muttered.

"Yet you manage to do it anyway," she scolded.

"I never used to brood," he said. "Things rolled off my shoulders so easily. Azkaban," he sighed, "sometimes it feels like I'm back there."

"Sirius have you considered getting some counseling? Some sort of mental health help?"

He gazed up at her, "I don't…don't need that." Daniela raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed, "Okay maybe I do. I'm not that bad though. My nightmares aren't as frequent since I started sleeping with you."

"Sirius I don't help you like Hermione helps Harry and that's obvious," Daniela said. "Hermione's love drowns what Harry's scar is doing to him. Our relationship isn't the same and I'm concerned you have some form of post-traumatic stress disorder."

Sirius frowned. "I guess…I guess I could go one time." Daniela smiled. She'd won that battle easier than she'd thought she would. "What about Harry?"  
"If Harry needs any counseling we'll need to determine that after the scar is removed. Its effects would mask any other trauma or exacerbate it; we're still not sure what it's doing to him." Sirius nodded his understanding.

"Please tell me you're getting closer to fixing that."

"We're doing everything we can Sirius. Research doesn't happen overnight."

"I guess I can take comfort in Hermione being able to quell what the scar does to him," Sirius sighed. "It just feels like one more weight on Harry that he doesn't deserve."

"If there's one thing I've learned about those two in the time I've known them it's that dealing with problems that they don't deserve or aren't their own is a specialty of theirs," Daniela observed.

Sirius smiled. That was certainly true. "I suppose you know someone I can talk to?"

"Several," she nodded, "vampire, werewolf, human…take your pick."

"I don't care so long as they're good at what they do," he said.

"Good answer," she leaned in to kiss him, "let's go to bed. You are brooding too much on Christmas and I can't allow that."

"Yes dear," he whispered, standing with her and going upstairs.

* * *

Voldemort was amused to no end. He'd killed prominent Death Eaters and their wives had been arrested for his crimes. The DMLE had long been a joke to him; when he entered the magical world he'd been told that the aurors were like detectives. That was very far from the truth. There was no investigation in the DMLE. Jack the Ripper would have had a field day in Diagon Alley. While magicals had better ability to determine the identity of a criminal and locate them, they never used it. Never investigated it. They enforced the law; that was it. In truth, Jack the Ripper was probably more in danger during his time terrorizing prostitutes than magical murderers were in the present. The muggles would prosecute. They would arrest and give a trial and convict.

But magical Britain had a narrative. The ministry had control. They were never out of control. The Death Eaters were known to the ministry. But no one would make the connection. It was how Sirius Black was thrown in prison without a trial. No truth serum. No questioning witnesses. No gathering evidence. No piecing together how and why it happened. They just cast a spell at a wand (not even bothering to know who had the wand at the time because wizards _never_ used another wizard's wand *eyeroll*) and in the event the wand was clean declared that a different wand had obviously been used and done away with. The ministry had control. It could do no wrong.

In Jack the Ripper's time you would need to be found killing someone or standing over the body covered in blood to get a conviction. Unless of course you were the wrong color, the wrong social or financial class, the wrong gender, religion, etc. etc. In that regard Ripper's muggle world and the present magical Britain were much the same.

What to do…he certainly couldn't appear before he gathered followers. He wasn't yet strong enough to break his most loyal ones out of Azkaban. Financially speaking they needed food but Wormtail was a gifted thief so that helped. He looked at the list Barty Jr. had procured for him. Some of the ones that were free weren't traitors. They'd never been fingered as Death Eaters. Perhaps he would gather them first. At the very least he had something to think on.

* * *

Dumbledore had plenty to think on. He'd abandoned getting to Harry. He couldn't enter a non-ICW country. Abandoning getting to Harry didn't mean he couldn't try to contact him though. What to say was what prevented him from doing that; did he plead ignorance? Offer up his theory that Voldemort had returned? This attempt at contact had to be brilliant and dead on, lest he lose Harry forever.

Then there was the disappearance of the Longbottoms. He figured they were now dead, which he saw as a mercy. Perhaps there was good in Voldemort after all, gifting Frank and Alice death. Neville would never measure up as a defender of the Light so using those deaths to inspire him seemed a fruitless venture. The Longbottom lad was not as appealing as Harry; Harry had been a hero but Neville was simply a victim.

Amos Diggory was a continuous headache. The man did not want his son participating in the tournament anymore but rules were rules, as they said. The contract was final; nothing short of death got you out of competing once you were a champion. That was the way the tournament had always worked and tradition was of the utmost importance to the magical world.

His next concern was the tuitions of students for the next year. Many purebloods would find themselves without the requisite funding to provide the schooling for their children. Scholarships had been abandoned after Voldemort's first reign; the purebloods who would have helped fund them had either been killed or refused all overtures to assist (the scholarships were to go to muggleborns and orphans who the purebloods deemed unworthy). Although the Weasleys had a payment plan, they still had to pay and Dumbledore could foresee many people needing such a thing. How the purebloods would pay for it…many didn't have jobs, those that did were the ones who hadn't been wealthy in the first place.

One thing was certain. This was not a happy Christmas for him. No Harry Potter to control, Voldemort possibly back…it wasn't looking good for the Light side. Of course, if Dumbledore thought a little harder and was more willing to see the flaws of the land that was his home he might have considered that the magical world of Britain was so insular, so outdated, and so exclusionary that it was only a matter of time before their economy had crashed. Harry's actions had simply sped it up a few years or so. He'd have seen that their culture and society had stagnated and created a breeding ground for dark lords.

But Dumbledore was blind to the failings of him and the 'Light'. And so he just sat, lost in self-pity and confusion as the students danced.

* * *

Boxing Day saw Hermione and Harry in Katabisi. The curse-breakers needed another look at his scar to determine what their options were in removing it. After several more tests Daniela sat them down, "We have a few options we're looking into. A potion and a spell are our two options that work the best."

"There are others?"

"Ones that I don't think you're ready for nor would I want you to have to experience," Daniela answered.

"What spell would you use?" Hermione asked.

"We are thinking of creating a new one, specially devoted to Harry's scar," Daniela answered. "For my money a potion is our best bet. Maybe a salve."

Hermione gazed at Harry, trying to see how he felt about it. "Will it stop the negative feelings?" He asked.

"That's our goal," the curse-breaker promised.

* * *

After their meeting with Daniela they went to visit Harry's accounts manager vampire, Raphael. The young vampire greeted them with a smile, "Mr. Potter, your scholarship fund is all arranged. Letters to young British muggleborns have already been sent out."

"They get to attend any non-ICW school, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. The United States, Spain, and Italy have all agreed to offer citizenship to any pupils who graduate from their school. They also will make it easier for family to go over even if they aren't magical. While a Katabisi representative cannot enter Britain, each country is arranging for two people to be their ambassadors to explain things to the families."

Hermione smiled. "What are you calling the scholarship?"

"It's the Lily Potter Trust," Raphael answered, "as per your boyfriend's wishes."

Harry smiled at that and Hermione squeezed his hand. "Your mum would be proud Harry."

"I think so too," he whispered. "What about those businesses to reinvest in?"

"Mostly muggle companies but there's a few magical ones too. All of them will fund the trust fund so that it continues to grow."

"Perfect," Harry smiled. "What about Voldemort?"

"Sources within Britain indicate that he has returned. Again we are not permitted to enter the country but rest assured that we are watching over the situation. If that fool leaves Britain we will act immediately."

"He's not getting my Harry," Hermione said, squeezing Harry's hand. "It'll be okay. He won't come after us."

Harry nodded. Raphael spoke, "We've also come to learn that the remaining two champions that are unharmed, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum, do not wish to remain in Britain or the tournament but really have no choice."

"How do you know that?"

"Both families have fled their native countries and moved to Italy with the mother of Miss Delacour contacting Katabisi about arranging their arrival after the tournament," he answered.

"That's interesting," Hermione said. "And understandable. They obviously weren't aware that you have to participate until you're dead."

"Gee I wonder why they'd keep that quiet," Harry muttered.

Raphael nodded his head in agreement with Harry, "Is there anything else I can do for the two of you?"

"What do you know of the magical school Vogora (mixed gender)?" Harry asked.

"An excellent school. It covers more subjects than Hogwarts and offers up non-magical education as well. Sort of an after-school project. It has two futból teams, one for boys and one for girls, and three quidditch teams."

"Why three?" Harry asked.

"To insure maximum participation- one is all-male, one is all-female, and the third is mixed gender. They play games with each other but also with the other two schools."

"But wouldn't they have one team of each?" Hermione asked.

"Actually no. Gluserra (all-male) has three teams for futból and three for quidditch. The same for Isedia (all-female). They are boarding schools and organized into three houses each."

"So like Hogwarts each house gets their own team. So then how do they play?"

"The school year is nine months, there are 9 quidditch teams and 8 futból teams. That's 1 quidditch game a month and the futból teams play the same rate but more in a scoring system. 3 points for a win, 1 for a draw, 0 for a loss…at the end of the year the futból team with the highest score wins the cup."

"So that way all 8 teams are hungry to win and it's not just a school thing," Hermione nodded approvingly.

"Quidditch is given the same scoring system. So that there is no perceived 'home advantage' there is a national quidditch stadium that the schools use for both sports' games. It's very popular. Magicals and non-magicals alike attend the games and since non-magicals can use portkeys travel is very easy for parents of all students."

"Your parents can attend," Harry grinned. "That's brilliant."

Hermione licked her lips. She'd joined youth teams because of her dad but he'd made very few of her games because they always conflicted with his work. Since he was thus far unemployed he could this time not only watch her play but cheer for both her and Harry. That would certainly make Dan Granger happy. The man was obsessed with sports. "Raphael when do we have that tour scheduled?"

"Right after the new year," he answered. "School resumes January 15th, so you have some time and can go when your classmates return if it's to your liking."

"Thank you," she smiled. "And our book lists?"

"I will make sure you two have everything you need should you decide on Vogora."

"Thank you Raphael. You're the best," Harry grinned, standing and shaking the vampire's hand, "now I get to take my girlfriend out on a real date."

"Have fun you two," he smiled, bowing to them both as they left his office. He really liked them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Short chapter. It was going to be longer but I wanted to stop before they started at their new school or there wouldn't be a new chapter for a long while. People ask about Remus but I don't think you'll like what I have him doing. Not much more to say about this chapter; we get a little insight into Dan Granger and Remus as I came to see him in the books. **

* * *

"Phoenix tears and unicorn blood," Daniela said, raising an eyebrow at her Japanese colleague, "You think that this will work?"

"If we combine both into a salve it should force out all the evil within that young man," the Japanese wizard reasoned. "For maximum effectiveness we need to slice open his scar, which I think needs to be done with a silver blade, and his head should be in Miss Granger's lap. She will quell whatever lies within him."

Daniela looked at the calculations. Phoenix tears and unicorn blood were the two most 'good' things in the world. "We can get unicorn blood from a unicorn easily enough. They are gracious animals. But how do we come by a phoenix?"

"I know someone who lives in Nepal, he rescues baby phoenixes. There are three staying with him at present. He can be here Friday."

Daniela leaned back into the chair. It would probably work. "Those two things will be the dominant ingredients in the salve. Everything else must either amplify it or have no adverse effects on them. Harry needs all the help he can get."

"I quite agree," the wizard nodded.

"I'll go tell the others, you write to your friend. We need everyone's help in working on the salve." With a nod the pair separated. Daniela couldn't fight the smile that came with the knowledge that Harry would soon be scar-free. She'd have to verify it was feasible before telling everyone in the house, but they were finally getting somewhere.

* * *

Dan Granger gazed around the stadium devoted to quidditch and futból for the three schools. It was quite massive. It reminded him of Wembley in terms of sheer size. This visit capped off their trip to Vogora that day. Getting to see the school his daughter would be attending, even if it was for magic, was delightfully normal feeling. He'd sent Hermione to Hogwarts only because she had begged them and promised to write every week. Then she'd made her first friend in Harry and for Dan that alone was worth it. Despite getting her into footy and various other efforts, Hermione had always been a loner. He didn't mind that, generally; his wife Emma was the same way. But kids needed to socialize and he wanted Hermione to do just that.

To his delight she'd taken quickly to the game and she was quite good at it. He'd missed being unable to see his daughter every day when she went away to Hogwarts. That this was a day school and he could still see her every morning and evening was a blessing and he almost regretted missing out on three years of her life. Harry was the only saving grace; he quite liked the young man. Despite all that had happened to him he was surprisingly well-adjusted and optimistic. Admittedly, he wasn't perfect. Harry certainly had issues with trust and seeking out support and help. He was an island and but for Hermione he'd probably have remained one. She was the bridge that connected Harry with others.

"What do you think Daddy?"

He turned to see his daughter coming up behind him. He pulled her into a hug, "I can't wait to yell my head off for you when you play."

Hermione smiled, "You and Harry both. Although he's never seen me play. I don't think he ever saw me as being athletic."

"Well those dowdy robes hardly showcased the beauty that is my daughter," Dan said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Daddy…"

"I've known you were beautiful since you were very small dear. It was only a matter of time before some idiot boy would see it too."

"Harry's not an idiot," she defended. "He's certainly a gentleman. He's the only boy I've ever known who could sleep next to his girlfriend, not try anything, and still apologize the next morning for having an erection even if you say it's fine and just a natural reaction."

"Did not need to know that," Dan muttered.

"You started it," Hermione teased.

"I always forget you have my wit and your mother's temperament," he sighed.

Hermione laughed, "By now I'd think you would remember that."

* * *

Remus Lupin re-read the letter. Harry needed his help. He was confused, lost, and getting horrible advice. Advice that had bankrupted the magical world and saw the return of Voldemort. Dumbledore wanted him to go abroad and find Harry to bring him back. He needed Dumbledore's guidance. Remus could understand Sirius giving Harry bad advice; the man was obviously suffering from his time in Azkaban. That Hermione Granger would give Harry bad advice surprised him; but then Remus certainly couldn't explain Harry's actions. He definitely wasn't making good choices. Hogwarts was the best school in the world; Remus was so grateful he could attend it and then teach at it. To leave Hogwarts was an insane choice.

Nor could he understand Harry's betrayal of the magical world of Britain. It was the home of his parents, the home of his friends and their families. Harry was really close to Ron Weasley yet he'd shut off all contact between them. Remus couldn't imagine James ever cutting off contact with his friends, even for Lily. Something was seriously wrong with Harry.

Remus packed up his bag. He needed to find Harry and talk some sense into him. Albus said he had left England and his last address was Spain. He supposed he could try to start there, though he didn't like the thought of leaving the protection of the ICW. It wasn't safe for werewolves outside of its borders.

* * *

On January 10th Daniela sat the whole family down and announced the news. "We have the solution," she said. Harry's hand reached for Hermione's and gave it a squeeze. "It will be performed at Katabisi in a special chamber we're preparing." She went into detail about the procedure, mostly for the benefit of Hermione, whose opinion mattered the most to Harry and whose approval was most important.

When she finished she looked at the young woman for her opinion. "I'm certainly happy to help Harry in any way that I can."

"It'll be safe for Hermione right?" Harry asked.

"She will be very safe," Daniela promised, "No harm will come to either of you on my watch. If we do this today you have a few days to recover before you start school."

"Okay," he nodded. "Can the others come?"

"They can but they can't be in the room. It will only be myself, you and Hermione, and two other curse-breakers."

Harry nodded in understanding, "If you're sure then I'm ready."

"Me too," Hermione said.

* * *

Katabisi seemed quieter than Harry remembered it being but he was rather nervous so he put it down to that. Holding Hermione's hand tightly they made their way to the room with Daniela as their guide. Sirius, Dan, and Emma all hugged him before he entered the room. He and Hermione were introduced to the two curse-breakers, but Harry was so nervous he couldn't remember their names. He was to lay on a floor with a rune on it, Hermione telling him the rune was for amplification. She kissed him and whispered that she loved him before sitting on the floor and crossing her legs. Harry lay down with his head in her lap and she stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He could certainly feel the love in the room, presumably Hermione's love for him. It was rather amazing how strong it felt. He felt the familiar feelings of unworthiness start to grow and he felt her kiss him on the lips, "I love you Harry," she whispered.

Instantly that feeling of unworthiness vanished. He smiled and she threaded their fingers together. The next thing Harry felt was the knife to his forehead as it sliced his scar open. He hissed in pain and Hermione's hands tightened and she whispered quiet words of love and devotion to soothe him. Then he felt the liquid being poured onto his forehead and heard a hissing sound. He tensed and Hermione's thumbs rubbed the backs of his hands to calm him down.

Once the pouring stopped Harry felt a cool salve being rubbed over his head. He then felt something he'd felt before on his skin. Tears. He opened his eyes to see a small phoenix crying into his scar. The phoenix sang it's song and Harry closed his eyes again. His scar was really starting to hurt. His whole body contorted in pain, Hermione holding him still in her lap with surprising strength. Later Harry would learn that Daniela had helped Hermione hold him still.

* * *

The pain ceased and when it did Harry felt incredibly different than he ever had before. Not that he could describe it properly. He felt Hermione's hands rub his arms and he opened his eyes to gaze up at her. Whether it was the amplification or their efforts had been successful Harry wasn't sure but he kissed Hermione with everything he had. She returned it with fervor and the couple found themselves being dragged out of the room.

Hermione pulled back, panting, and smiled at Harry, "You must feel better."

"Definitely," he nodded. He looked up at Daniela, "Did you do it?"

Daniela held out a mirror, "You tell me."

Harry stared. His scar was gone. He ran his hand over where it had been…it wasn't there. His eyes widened and then he smiled, hugging the curse-breaker, "Thank you," he breathed.

"You're welcome," she said, pulling back, "I think you should really thank your girlfriend though. Without her we couldn't have done it."

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her again, "Hermione you're the best."

She blushed and smiled, resting her forehead against his, "I would suggest not kissing me like that again unless my parents are nowhere near the room."

He blushed. "Sorry."

"I liked it," she whispered. "So don't apologize to me." Harry grinned at that. She kissed him sweetly.

* * *

What was clear to everyone who really knew Harry was that the scar had caused him some major problems. Hermione now had a new goal, namely helping Harry to function. There was a new sense of freedom within him and she could see that he wasn't very aware of just how he was supposed to behave with people. She'd been stunned when he hugged Daniela. It was incredibly out of character for him. In their bedroom that evening she sat and talked to him as honest as ever about how he'd changed.

"I do feel really different," he confessed.

Hermione squeezed his arm affectionately, "Harry maybe you should see a mental health counselor. Someone who can help you with what the Dursleys did to you and how that scar held you back."

Harry swallowed, "Do you think I need that? Couldn't…couldn't I just talk to you?"

Hermione chose her words carefully, lest Harry think she didn't want him to talk to her. "Harry you can always talk to me about anything. But I don't think I can help you like a professional can. They know more about child abuse and things like that than I do."

"I just…I've only ever felt comfortable talking about that stuff with you," he whispered.

"I'm honored, Harry, but you need help and I don't think I can do what's best for you. What if I mess you up or say the wrong thing?" Hermione swallowed, "It would kill me to do that to you Harry."

Seeing how upset Hermione got just thinking about it made Harry feel like he needed to protect her. He hugged her, "Hermione I'll go see a professional. But for what it's worth you wouldn't make me worse. You definitely make me better. I'm really lucky to have you."

She smiled and kissed him. Kissing Harry felt much different from before. Previously she could feel how reserved and withdrawn he was, even if there was that underlying desire that she could feel in their snogs. Suddenly each kiss was hungry, passionate. Harry wanted her and it made her want to leap for joy. This was the teenage boyfriend he was supposed to be and while she loved him before, knowing that he was finally free of what had been done to him as a baby .

On his end kissing Hermione had always felt great. Suddenly it was even better and Harry, who before had certainly been aroused by his girlfriend, now felt that desire even stronger. They parted, panting, and he whispered, "Hermione I think maybe we shouldn't share a bed anymore."

She looked at him, surprised, "Harry?"

"I really, really don't trust myself alone with you in a bed," he whispered. "Not now. Not with all these new feelings going through me."

Hermione smiled. "You're still the same Harry," she said, cupping his cheek, "still looking to protect me. While you might be feeling things more strongly now you're still you, Harry. Don't ever forget that."

Harry smiled and she pulled him down onto the bed, "Do you really think I'm the same Harry?"

"Do you still love me?"

Harry stared at her, stunned that she'd ask that. "Hermione I love you so much. You mean more to me than anything and anyone. I need you."

She kissed him to quiet him, "Then you're the same Harry I fell in love with, just with amplified emotions now. We'll overcome this together, just like we always do."

He smiled. He could always count on Hermione to not let him retreat. "Together then."

"If it makes you feel better we can sleep in separate rooms but I rather enjoy snuggling up with you every night."

"I like it too I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable if I get…well…handsy."

Hermione smiled and shifted into her usual position, "I will not hold roaming hands against you. I know if I say stop you will." Harry's arms wrapped around her and he closed his eyes, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Remus Lupin watched as his passport was reviewed. He really didn't feel comfortable in Spain. He felt like looking over his shoulder for the werewolf bounty hunters he'd heard about. "What brings you to Spain?"

"Business," Remus said.

"What business?"

"That's not for you to know."

The guard raised an eyebrow, "You want entry to my country but refuse to tell me why? You will not step beyond this point without disclosing your purpose. Refusal to obey lands you on a portkey straight back to England."

"You cannot detain me from retrieving an English citizen," Remus countered, "and I will retrieve them immediately."

The guard didn't even blink, "And just how do you know the person you seek is an English citizen? They could have Spanish citizenship. Nor do I see any evidence of you working for the British government in any capacity so taking any citizen from our land, citizen or not, would be kidnapping."

Remus flushed, "I come under the authority of Albus Dumbledore!"

"Albus Dumbledore has no more authority here than a broomstick would," the guard glared. "You tell the old fool that his lapdogs are no more welcome here than he is."

Remus was stunned at this man's attitude toward Dumbledore, "How dare you! Albus Dumbledore is a great man, the greatest wizard alive!"

"Couldn't stop Voldemort could he," the guard scoffed, "your 'great wizard' is a coward and a fool. Your passport is not approved. Take this one to a portkey back to England." Two other guards grabbed Remus and led him away.

Within the hour he was dumped back in England and with a passport that stated he was not permitted entry into Spain. Sighing, he decided to write to Dumbledore. Maybe he could rescue Harry from that…place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story that belongs to JKR. Daniela and some other characters are mine, and my twisted mind has created this circumstance and situation, but that's it. Everything else is JKR. I make no money from this fic; it's a labor of love.**

**A/N- This chap is over double the length of last chap :D Let's see, what to say...well I recently read Ready Player One by Ernest Cline. It was awesome. I then had to go online and listen to 'Dancing with Myself' by Billy Idol quite a bit. And lots of other 80s music. The music video to 'Dancing with Myself' is almost as weird and bizarre as 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' by Bonnie Tyler. Seriously, if you've never seen it go watch it. It's got like nothing to do with the song whatsoever. **

**I would like to apologize to Monty Python fans if a song gets into your head because of a word in the third to last paragraph. I'm not sorry but I apologize if you randomly start singing/chanting and drawing weird gazes.**

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling very at peace. She sighed, content. Harry's scar having been vanquished was the most important thing to her because it had harmed him so much. And finally, Harry was free. She glanced at Harry, sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. A gentle peck on the lips and she gathered her things to take a shower. Before, Harry always knew when she got up. It was like whatever darkness was in the scar was just waiting to pounce as soon as she left. But this morning Harry merely smiled and shifted to snuggle the blankets of the bed, still asleep and dreaming. She grinned and entered the bathroom, shutting the door quietly so she wouldn't disturb him.

* * *

When she exited the bathroom twenty minutes later Harry was just waking up. He stretched, "Morning Hermione."

"Good morning Harry," she smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Very well," he nodded, sitting up in bed. "Hey Hermione, what about Remus?"

"What about him?"

"Well, in Britain werewolves are reviled and treated horribly. Here they're treated as any other citizen. Why didn't he just leave Britain?"

"A good question Harry," Hermione nodded. "I suspect the answer is the same as the one about why Remus Lupin was allowed to attend Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore," Harry said. "The bastard." Hermione gave him a sad smile and sat on the bed. "Guess that's not surprising."

"Not given what we know about the old man," Hermione agreed. "Go take a shower love."

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she pulled away before he could deepen the kiss, "go shower. We need breakfast."

"Yes dear," he said, getting up and getting his clothes.

* * *

At breakfast Harry offered up his question about Remus to Sirius, who looked pensive, "Remus has always worshipped Dumbledore. He's the man who let him have an education, who let him be a prefect despite his 'condition'. Remus feels indebted to the old fool." He leaned back in his chair, "You two probably don't know this since you weren't raised in the magical world but we grew up with the notion that werewolves were dangerous, evil creatures. If someone you knew became one you weren't supposed to be friends with them. That was why people were so surprised that James and I were friends with a werewolf. There were lots of complaints about Lupin attending Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Remus couldn't keep it quiet. Parents were outraged he'd be in the dorm with their children. Remus had his own bedroom and bathroom in Gryffindor tower as a result."

"But he almost killed Snape. Surely that would have upset the parents?"

"Yeah but since Snape was a half-blood people didn't care," Sirius shrugged, "now if it had been Lucius Malfoy or even myself or James who had nearly been killed by Remus you can believe the ministry would have arrested him and had him killed. But half-bloods aren't purebloods and they're consequently not as important. Much like why the ministry ignored a basilisk roaming Hogwarts' halls attacking students."

"So glad we're not there anymore," Harry said, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Agreed."

"After we graduated the Wolfsbane potion came out. Every werewolf registered had to take it. Those that refused were forced or exiled."

"But why not leave England and the ICW?"

"Rumors were spread that there were werewolf bounty hunters in savage nations like Spain and Italy," Sirius answered, "that these bounty hunters killed werewolves and were paid to do it."

"So as horrible as Britain treated them, it was better than certain death abroad," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Sirius nodded. "They've pretty masterfully worked out how to keep the power they have over their citizens."

"They are masters of isolation," Daniela agreed. "Magical Britain excludes itself from European Union (EU) laws by refusing to associate with non-magicals, preferring the ICW instead. We use the EU and each country has a magical representative as well as a non-magical one. There are specific rules about travel between countries and immigration; rules that the ICW doesn't follow."

"So while we can go to Italy, Greece, Portugal or Belgium freely, magical British citizens can't?" Emma asked.

"That's correct," Daniela nodded. "The ICW will permit them to go to other ICW countries but the xenophobia within magical Britain is very strong so they prefer to stay isolated, going abroad only for work."

"And very few do that thanks to their obsession with blood status," Hermione said.

"They've dug themselves alot of deep holes," Harry mused.

"There's a reason dark lords target Britain, and it's not just that they're more often than not British," Daniela said.

"The population is easier to control because of how isolated it is," Dan said.

"Indeed," Daniela gazed at Sirius, "this Remus is a friend of yours so why haven't I heard of him until now?"

"Remus thinks Dumbledore is the greatest wizard to ever live," Sirius sighed, "and I knew he would never hear a word against him. He never went to check up on Harry because Dumbledore told him that Harry was 'in hiding' to protect him from dark wizards."

"Is that what he calls living in a cupboard under the stairs?" Harry asked. Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around him. Harry leaned into her embrace.

Sirius rubbed his face, "Harry I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you."

"I'm not mad at you Sirius," Harry said. "I don't think it's worthwhile to be angry at you. You're here for me now and got us out of Britain, even protecting Hermione's parents because you know how important she is to me and that they'd be used against us to try and control me. You went to Katabisi to find help for my scar and now I'm scar-free."

"Plus you and I arranged for Dumbledore to suffer the hate mail directed toward Harry," Hermione smiled evilly. Sirius chuckled at that.

* * *

Hermione sat in the garden, thinking. Sirius and Harry were off to their mental health counselors (Harry's first visit, Sirius' third) and with Daniela at work and her parents out getting her and Harry some school clothes (no wizard robes were worn in Spain, which was a blessing) and basic supplies (notebook paper, pens, pencils, etc.) she was for once home alone. It was her first real solitary moment since they'd fled Britain, and Hermione was using it to think.

Her relationship with her parents had never been better. It felt like there was finally real understanding between them now. No longer was Hermione straddling two worlds; it was all just one. She presumed that was how magical Britain tried to keep the muggleborns out; family or magic was an option for them that had to be addressed and most probably chose their family where they were included rather than an exclusive magical world. Her parents were very excited about the new school; during their tour they'd even met their future teachers. She'd finally been able to show her parents her magic and it felt good for them to be able to see what she'd learned.

Sirius and she had a more complicated relationship. She could see how much it hurt Sirius that he'd betrayed Harry and Harry's parents by putting vengeance ahead of Harry. And he was obviously taking his guardianship seriously (pun not intended) so she had to just let the past go. She was still angry at the Dursleys and Dumbledore but since they were safe from both and Harry couldn't be hurt by either one again she was willing to let that go too.

Daniela was very interesting to talk to and she felt they'd all be lost without the Spanish witch. Between her and the vampire Raphael each and every question they had was answered as they all five adjusted to life in a completely different country and culture. And she was great for Sirius. The effort she'd put into destroying Harry's scar as quickly as possible was amazing.

Then there was Harry. She knew Harry appreciated her, and certainly he was aware he wasn't exactly the easiest person to be in a relationship with. But she still felt that most of the responsibility for their relationship rested on her shoulders. Harry was incredibly insecure when it came to whether he was a good boyfriend. Constantly reassuring him he was was taxing, not to mention that she was afraid to mention anything Harry was doing wrong or that she didn't like lest he freak out about it.

What made Harry such an issue was that she really loved him. She knew it. She'd known it since the previous year. But Harry sometimes just seemed too broken. Sometimes she just wanted to break down crying and have him be the strong one, hold her and assure her everything was going to be okay. That just couldn't happen. He needed Hermione to be the strong one all the time. Harry's lack of self-confidence did not help matters at all.

And there was the concern that Harry might not actually love her; she knew she'd stopped his scar from hurting him but did that mean he loved her or that she was like a stuffed teddy bear or a safety blanket to him? Physical attraction did not mean he loved her. There was also the fact that Harry didn't really know what love was; his first experience of love from anyone was Hermione's love for him. She knew he'd die for her. Harry was that kind of guy. Leaping on a troll's back to save a girl he hardly knew proved that. He said he loved her but given Harry didn't know what love was until she'd explained it to him had her unsure if he meant it. Or if he meant it as she meant it.

She sighed and rubbed her face. She'd drive herself crazy trying to figure out Harry's emotions. Unfortunately talking to him wasn't an option. Subtlety was lost on him and she couldn't bring herself to be direct with him. Not about their relationship or her, at least. Harry always leapt to the wrong conclusions about things he was nervous about or afraid of. He wasn't one to think before he leapt either, which was another reason.

"It's not easy being Harry Potter's girlfriend, is it?"

She looked to see Daniela leaning against the door into the house. "It has its downsides," Hermione admitted. Why Hermione admitted this was rather simple. She needed to talk to someone and she knew that. But her parents knew her far better than they knew Harry, Sirius wasn't an option, and she had no one else. Maybe Winky but she was often busy dealing with Dobby and Raffy not to mention Hermione didn't know the elf all that well. Daniela was her only option.

She felt a connection to the young curse-breaker. As Harry pointed out, she and Daniela were quite similar in intellect and personality. Daniela sat down next to her, "Do you want to talk? I'm quite good at keeping secrets."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Are you here alone?"

"The bank has decided to give me a week off after helping one of their biggest and best clients," she said. "And I did check. Winky said only you were here."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I love Harry more than anything. It feels like our relationship was sort of forged in fire, you know? Danger followed him everywhere in Hogwarts. And we were always in it together. We got closer and for me…well I started to fall for him last year. Harry was oblivious, of course. I didn't know then that he…how he was raised. He would never talk about his home life."

"When did he finally tell you?"

"Shortly before the task," she said. "I was furious. That he didn't tell me, that anyone could do that to a little boy. But it just made me fall for him more because while he's not exactly well-adjusted, he's not as bad off as I would expect knowing about his past."  
Daniela slipped an arm around Hermione and pulled her into a hug, "Tell me what's got you upset then."

And Hermione did. She felt a kinship with Daniela that had her telling her all about her worries and fears and the weight on her shoulders and how much it hurt carrying the burdens and responsibility. Daniela just held her and listened, not saying a word. It was obvious Hermione needed to unload, and she liked and respected the teen very much. After telling her everything about her relationship with Harry that was bothering her Hermione curled into herself. Daniela stayed silent for a bit longer, making sure that she said the right thing. "That boy loves you. I can see that plain as day. I saw it in that room with the amplification spells. That was a room of love, Hermione. And Harry loved you back. Loves you back. Maybe he's not the most articulate boy or the most demonstrative about it but if he were then I'd be amazed, especially given his history. Not that your worries are without reason," she added, "because they are and I understand them. I think his self-confidence will grow now that he's in a loving home with Sirius and your parents here for emotional support and encouragement. He might not ever be well-adjusted, but I think he'll try harder than others. Because he loves you and wants you to be happy."

"I just want to not always have to be the rock," she whispered.

"I think if you tell him that, Harry will understand. And if he doesn't get it right away, you always seem to be able to explain things to him. Plus he has other people he can ask for relationship help, not just you."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Daniela."

"Anytime," she hugged her, "so you play futból, yes? How is your keepy-up?"

Hermione pulled back and smiled, "I'm pretty good. I could go the longest out of anyone on my team."

"I played in school as well. Quidditch is too violent for my tastes and my two brothers and I would have keepy-up tournaments."

"How do you know that term?"

"We had a classmate whose father was an English muggle and her mother was Spanish," she answered, "and she taught us the English terms. So how about a round?"

"Sure. So long as Harry can't see. I don't want him to know how good I am. Sort of a surprise."

Daniela smiled, "Let's play then. Best out of three after a round of practice."

"Sounds fair," Hermione nodded, standing and moving to get her footy boots. When she was a very small girl her dad had amazed her at keepy-up. The way the ball could be moved fascinated a five year old Hermione. Since then she'd worked at her skills. Every striker and forward she had seen moved the ball like it was an extension of their body both in practice and in the game and Hermione was always one to give her all to everything she did. You didn't punish the ball; you caressed it. Controlling the power of your foot was key to controlling the ball. Keepy-up was about your relationship with the ball and the ball was the best friend of the striker. And until she had met Harry, the ball had been her very best friend.

* * *

Harry left his first appointment with his therapist feeling pretty good. The one thing the vampire had focused on was actually Hermione. While Harry knew it wasn't easy being his rock, he hadn't really given much thought to how she might have her own problems going on with their relationship. Maybe it was that Hermione had this sort of mask of perfection, but Harry hadn't really ever considered she'd be insecure or anything like that. And that made him feel like a bit of a jerk. After the therapist Harry went to the store. He'd show Hermione how he felt about her.

When Harry and Sirius returned to the house Harry immediately went in search of Hermione, barely saying hello to Daniela and the Grangers. He found her where you could almost always find her; in the library. He smiled and entered the room, his hands behind his back. "Hello love," he smiled.

"Harry," she sat up on the couch and put her book aside, "how was your therapy?"

"Good," he moved closer to her, "I got you these," he offered up a bouquet of roses.

Hermione gazed at them, "What's the occasion?"

"I love you and I don't show you that enough," Harry answered, "But the book is for the latter. The flowers are just because I love you," he smiled, his other hand moving out to reveal a rare book she'd been wanting.

Hermione smiled and got up, closing the distance between them and kissing him. "I love you too Harry. Thank you."

"The florist said that red roses were for love so I thought that was the best choice," he smiled as she kissed him again. "I did well?"

"You did very well," she said, hugging him. "They're beautiful." His smile grew. She pulled him to the couch and sat with her legs in his lap, "Tell me about your day."

"It was good. He says I should watch how people interact and not feel bad about it. He's really nice." She smiled and leaned into him, "How was your day?"

"Pretty okay," she said. "I kind of broke down talking to Daniela."

Immediately Harry's arms pulled her into his lap properly and he held onto her comfortingly, "About me?"

"Sort of," she admitted, snuggling into him, "Harry I love you. But I can't always be the strong one because I'm just not always that strong."  
"I know," Harry whispered, "I'm probably not going to be good at reading those situations Hermione. You might have to tell me. But I promise to be supportive and strong when you need me."

"Thank you," she whispered, "and you just read this situation perfectly Harry. Don't doubt yourself so much. You have good instincts." Harry nodded and just held onto his girlfriend. She needed him to hold her and that was what he was going to do. "Harry I get insecure just like you do. So gifts like the flowers really mean alot to me because you're not the most demonstrative boyfriend; I'm usually the one that instigates things like holding hands and little touches and kisses."

"I'll work on it Hermione," he promised. "I heard somewhere that boyfriends get snogged if they bring their girlfriends flowers."

Hermione chuckled at his lack of subtlety before gently kissing him, "I think that's doable." Harry grinned into the kiss. He was still learning but given Hermione's reactions, he was off to a good start.

* * *

Dumbledore rubbed his face. It was difficult, trying to contact Harry Potter. An in-person visit was the best idea but somehow Remus had blown it. Hagrid would fair no better so he wasn't an option. No one else was in a position that Harry would listen to them. He pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no hope for Britain without the teen but thanks to Harry's actions, no one would believe Dumbledore if he said it.

* * *

Luna Lovegood walked to class in her school uniform. Nothing had been stolen from her since after the Yule Ball when Viktor and Fleur had intimidated her bullies. All of her things had been returned to her and she found her life at Hogwarts was greatly improved. Of course, Ronald Weasley's life was even worse than hers had been. He was the whipping dog of Gryffindor. The teachers didn't try to stamp it out.

Neville was doing better than before, sort of. He had stood up to his house and he'd found himself targeted by them as a result. But Neville had gone to McGonagall about the bullying and been transferred to Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff was much nicer than Gryffindor, and Neville found himself primarily ignored in his new house. That suited him just fine. He was ignored by the two champions too (Cedric was still in the hospital) but he chalked that up to life as usual. They had protected Luna but other than that both stayed to themselves.

* * *

Life at Hogwarts still carried the whispers of the status of its fallen Champion, Cedric Diggory. Those whispers became joyful murmurs when it was discovered on January 5th that Cedric had been sent home from St. Mungo's. Ten days later, on January 15th, Cedric Diggory returned to Hogwarts. He had two prosthetic legs and two prosthetic arms, his face was heavily scarred, and he was still hairless. But for Hufflepuff, it was a joyous day. Neville clapped with everyone else as Cedric made his way to the table. Magic meant that prosthetics moved as well as a person's natural body parts, and they'd come a long way from Mad Eye Moody's peg-leg and magical eye. Thanks to some high-level transfiguration they looked fairly natural. He'd kept both of his eyes which was quite the miracle. He had a magical hearing aid in his left ear but his right worked well still. Cedric walked a little slower, but he entered with Cho on his arm, the dark-haired Ravenclaw sitting down at the Hufflepuff table to help him eat breakfast. He was incredibly pale; he'd be easily mistaken for a vampire. What little visible skin he had was blotchy.

While everyone was glad Cedric was back it was a disturbing reminder of what the dragon had done to him and what they'd witnessed that day. Most girls would shudder and look away quickly when they saw him. The boys would grimace and shake their heads. Viktor and Fleur exchanged a glance and silently prayed they'd make their way through the tournament alive. They'd deduced the next task would be in the lake and they'd be diving to rescue someone, though they didn't know who. Fleur was not pleased, as Veela and icy water did not go together. They were working on a way to overcome her problem as a result.

* * *

The morning of January 15th was a good one, mostly, for Hogwarts. For those inhabiting Potter Estate in Spain, it was an excellent one. Harry and Hermione sat at breakfast, dressed for school and feeling rather excited. It was a new school but they'd met all their teachers already and they were prepared for their classes. The Grangers were going to drive them to school. The two dentists were still working out their own futures since they were staying in Spain for good, and were taking their time as Harry had insisted that they all remain at Potter Estate. For most boys it would be because they wanted to be near their girlfriend; admittedly Harry didn't want to live without Hermione but he really liked Dan and Emma, and they included him in their family so graciously.

The trip to the school was about twenty minutes by car. When they arrived they said goodbye to the Grangers and, taking a deep breath and sharing a smile, the teens entered Vogora, School of the Arcane, for the first time as students.

* * *

Classes at Vogora were both magical and non-magical. Potions class was actually a double class- Potions and Chemistry. Care of Magical Creatures was combined with Biology and Herbology combined with Environmental Science. Astronomy included the disciplines of both magical and non-magical as they shared the same name. History was both magical and non-magical and there was an optional course on World History that again covered both cultures. Runes stood alone as did Charms and Transfiguration, but Arithmancy was in the math department with a little bit of everything thrown in. Defense Against the Dark Arts was perhaps the most different. It was a self-defense class in which each student was expected to study a martial art on top of learning the magical spells and whatnot to survive.

There were also language courses, including Spanish, Italian, English, Portuguese, Latin, Japanese, Mermish, Gobbledegook, and even Troll. The three Spanish schools were not filled with just Spanish students. Vogora was, as the most modern school, also the school that had the largest array of students from surrounding countries, Northern Africa, and the Mediterranean islands. They filled the school with many different cultures and languages. As a result the school used English as its common language, though most of the students spoke Spanish and the other two schools' primary language was Spanish.

Harry and Hermione both signed up for Spanish class on top of the typical courses of Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History, and DADA (both chose the Brazilian martial art Capoeira). Hermione added Arithmancy, Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures just as she had at Hogwarts while Harry took Arithmancy for the first time but resumed CoMC. Divination, much to his relief, was not available. He had talked to Raphael about what different jobs looked for and at the vampire's suggestion, he also signed up for Ancient Studies. It was a course that Raphael said would give Harry a wide career path with many options and it was all about magic in the ancient world; the magic of the Ancient Egyptians, Mayans, Aztecs, and more.

* * *

The school day was very pleasant for Harry. He and Hermione were seen as refugees by staff and students alike, and so help was constantly offered to the couple. News that Harry played Quidditch and Hermione played futból had the captain of the girls' team and the captains of both the boy and co-ed Quidditch teams approaching them at lunchtime. "Hola," the young woman said, smiling at Hermione, "I'm Carolina. The rumors say you play futból?"

Hermione nodded, trying not to laugh. That hadn't been quiet for long. "I'm Hermione and I'm a striker."

Carolina's eyes lit up and she looked at Harry, "Sorry but I need to steal your girlfriend away."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek, "I'll see you in a little bit love."

"Okay," he said, slightly distracted by the two boys arguing over who would talk to him first.

* * *

Carolina spoke once they had walked away from the crowded lunch area, "Are you good? We need a good striker."

"I haven't played in a proper team for awhile but I can still move the ball and score," Hermione answered. "I played in a team until I went to Hogwarts."

Carolina licked her lips, "After school we have practice. You can try out if you want. Since we play one game a month but skip December we've only played three games. We could move up the table if you can score us goals. Our defense is really good this year but scoring is a problem. Our best striker graduated last year."

"I would love to play again. I didn't have much hope I'd make the team coming in mid-term."

Carolina grinned, "Hermione if you can score on me then we're off to a good start. I haven't let a goal in yet this year. I'm our keeper."

"I'm always up for a challenge Carolina," Hermione laughed. "I just don't want Harry to see me try out. I'm trying to keep him in the dark until I play my first game."

"A woman of mystery eh? We'll make sure to keep Harry out of the practice."

* * *

Harry was rather amused watching the two captains argue. But he wanted to eat his lunch and so he asked, "So what are your names?"

"I'm Eduardo," the shorter, broader boy said, "I'm the captain of the boys' team."

"And I'm Adrián," the taller boy said, "I'm the captain of the co-ed team."

"We heard you play quidditch and we wanted to know what position," Eduardo said.

"Seeker," Harry answered.

"Perfect," Adrián grinned. "We could use a new seeker."

"So could we," Eduardo said, glaring at the other boy.

"Actually," Harry interrupted, "I'm used to playing on a co-ed team so I think if I had to choose that'd be my choice."

Eduardo frowned but Adrián gave him a grin. "Thank you Harry." The other boy walked away and Adrián explained, "The best players usually choose the all-boy team or the all-girl team. Our team isn't as good."

"How many games have you played so far?"

"We lost the first four," Adrián admitted. "But we have alot of spirit. I'm the keeper. Our fifth is in a week. Think we can get you up to speed in time?"

"Definitely," Harry nodded. "I know how to fly on a broom."

"We practice after school. The girls' futból team does too so you won't miss your girlfriend."

Harry smiled at that. "I guess we'll have to get word to her parents to come after practice then," he said.

* * *

Carolina was a sixth year student, and Hermione spent the rest of her lunch talking to the older girl about the school, professors, and of course the team and games. "We have a sort of friendly-rivalry with the boys," she said. "Quidditch is the hostile rivalry. Personally, I like the co-ed team."

"Why?"

"My little sister is a chaser," she smiled. "The girls' team didn't want her. They just need an excellent seeker and then they'll compete."

"If they get my Harry then they'll be set," Hermione smiled.

"He's that good?"

"Youngest seeker in a century at Hogwarts," Hermione nodded.

Carolina grinned, "I'm so glad you came to this school."

Hermione's tryout that afternoon consisted of dribbling exercises, the ball being crossed to her in the box, free kicks, and finally a single penalty kick against Carolina. She scored. A grinning Carolina informed her she was on the team and after that Hermione got to know the other girls as she found herself the new first choice striker in a 4-4-1-1 lineup.

Harry's tryout was with golf balls and he was granted the position of first-choice seeker. After that came the actual practice, which Harry enjoyed. Being on his Firebolt was always fun, but especially so playing again. He'd been relieved that Hermione didn't mind him playing Quidditch. He loved it.

* * *

Voldemort sat with his can of SPAM by a fire in the mouth of a cave they'd found. Killing people was easy. Surviving, not so much. He was hindered by his two loyal servants who were more useless than they appeared. Barty at least was an adept pickpocket. Pettigrew's constant twitching was irritating. "What's our next move, my lord?"

"I'm thinking about it," Voldemort said, glaring at Pettigrew who whimpered and picked at his dried fruit mix. This was not the return he'd envisioned.

* * *

Draco Malfoy opened the letter from the Office of the Minister of Magic. A few seconds later a scowling Draco slammed it into the table. The minister had offered his condolences but assured him that his mother was in fact quite guilty as she was the only person there when the aurors had arrived. He wished Draco well and that was that. Draco rubbed his face in his hands. His mother was innocent. What the devil was he supposed to do to help her?

* * *

**Author Randomness- SPAM SPAM! SPAMITY SPAM!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- 6 days and almost 5,900 words. Almost ten full pages in Microsoft Word. Phew. Okay what to say...it turns out that I can write futbol/football/soccer games. I enjoy writing athletic Hermione, so it's nice to see readers enjoy reading her :-D I have some month and day indicators because this chapter became a bit more episodic than I might have expected initially. What else...Hermione shows off her Slytherin side, Harry is doing well in therapy, and if you read other 4th year fics of mine you might know that I loathe and detest the second task. I got bored WRITING IT. So I layered it with Hermione's football game to break up the monotony and boredom. The results will come in the next chapter because I was almost onto page 11 and decided I needed to stop.**

**Oh, and churros are delicious. Seriously just so delicious. I want some right now. Oooh you can get a churro press through Amazon...okay I need to get to bed. I'm obviously exhausted.**

**One last thing- The Real in Real Madrid and Real Vogora is pronounced Ray-al not 'reel'. Just for those not into soccer/football/futbol. **

* * *

-Last Week of January-

Hermione could hear the shouting and she knew the voices well enough to know that it was her father and her boyfriend carrying on in the stands as she caught a long ball pass from Lara (right midfielder) with her body and tore off toward the goal, defenders trying to catch up with her.

She was focused and not worried in the least as they tried to increase their pace. She had endurance training on her side. She wouldn't be caught. Between the Gryffindor Common Room and the library in Hogwarts there were three staircases. That was the direct route. In total there were 68 steps. But the staircases never gave you the direct route. Meaning Hermione would go down five or six staircases and then up seven or even ten on her way back. It was better exercise than she'd expected she'd get at Hogwarts. And it had prepared her for this.

She entered the box and feinted right, sending the goalkeeper that way before smashing the ball into the upper left corner of the net. Just twelve minutes into her first game for Real Vogora (the two school teams took their names from the two teams of Madrid, Real Madrid and Atletíco Madrid; the boys team had claimed Atletíco years ago, which suited the girls just fine as they went with Real), she had scored. And against Gluserra's [all-male] best team (or at least that's what Carolina had said) Deportivo Gluserra. Harry, Sirius, and her dad were visible and jumping up and down yelling her name. Her mother and Daniela were only slightly more reserved; they were standing and cheering but not jumping.

She grinned and gave them a wave as her teammates ran to her. It was a new experience, playing in front of an entire stadium instead of in a park with less than a hundred spectators. She could get used to it.

In the twenty-sixth minute Hermione backheeled the ball to a teammate on the left who scored, making it 2-0. Carolina had made it clear that she wanted Hermione to focus on scoring but while she was the striker, and selfishness in front of goal was a given trait, she wanted her teammates to have a shot too. The boys were a bit timid around them, especially when it came to tackling, and Hermione intended to use that to her advantage. Harry, Sirius, and her dad were again off their feet yelling Hermione's name. She wanted to roll her eyes at their antics but it was sweet, seeing them so pumped up and supportive.

In the thirty-third minute she scored again to make it 3-0. It was a cross from Lara on the right that she got her head to, sending it just out of the keeper's reach. She nearly landed on a defender but stayed on her feet and ran for the sidelines to celebrate with the singing fans. Hermione had missed playing while she was in Hogwarts. This was better than she'd imagined it could be.

When they entered the stadium after half-time she waved at Harry, who grinned at her in response. To raise revenue for the care of the stadium, equipment, and team kits each team sold kits with the students' names and numbers on the back to the public at large. It was obvious that her little cheering section had gone shopping. She smiled at the support.

Carolina gave her the look and Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. What striker didn't want the hat trick? A few jumps and rolls of the shoulders and Hermione was ready for the second half to start.

Whether the rest of her team was was up for debate as the boys nearly scored twice in the first ten minutes of the half. Hermione watched from the half-way line as the defenders had to scramble to deflect the first shot and then Carolina saved the second, just barely managing to push the ball behind for a corner. Hermione moved about halfway into her half and waved at Carolina to let her know where she was.

It proved fortuitous as Carolina punched the ball out of the box and toward Hermione, who ran, caught the ball with her thigh, and then promptly embarrassed the two defenders between her and the goal who had been standing near the half-way line as she nutmegged one as she ran by. The keeper was ready to move when she got halfway to his box and came rushing out. Waiting until the last minute was her only chance and just as he came sliding toward the ball she chipped him, the ball sailing over his head and into the net. She had just enough time to jump over the keeper to avoid injury and watch as the net plumed when the ball hit it. She could hear her name being chanted and looked to see Harry and her dad leading their section in singing her name. She'd not thought Harry would be quite so like her dad when it came to her playing sports but it was very cute.

Her teammates jumped on her. Bringing her back to the game. The score was 4-0 and they had thirty minutes left to play. But it was over. The first two goals had crippled the opposing team and the last two just sealed the deal.

* * *

She played the full ninety minutes, though no one else scored despite her setting up two other teammates who were on goal, and when the final whistle blew the cheers of Vogora supporters were loud. She was presented the game ball by the ref as she walked off the pitch with her team and the cheers and chants of 'Granger' grew as well as some song she couldn't quite make out the words to but presumed Sirius was involved with.

Each locker room offered up showers. Hermione took a quick one, grateful for the haircut she'd had a week ago that had removed a great deal of her hair. After she cast some hair care spells Daniela had taught her she was ready to leave, saying goodbye to the girls before exiting to see Harry waiting near the entrance to the locker rooms. He moved to her quickly and kissed her, "You were fantastic. Woman of the match, hands down."

"I could hear you yelling my name," she kissed him and smiled, "so you enjoyed it?"

Harry laughed before wrapping an arm around her as they walked out of the stadium together, "How did you get so good? That chip was fantastic and that first goal when you nearly took the roof of the net off…"

"Practice," she quipped. "Seriously, it's in part my dad's fault. He and I would kick the ball around the garden when I was little and then when I was a little older, say five or six, he showed me keepy-up. I was amazed at how he could control the ball with his entire body. At my first game he took me to we saw the players warming up and they were even better, manipulating the ball as though it was a part of them. I wanted to be able to do that."

"And in typical Hermione fashion you didn't stop until you were the best," Harry smiled knowingly.

"You know me well," she smiled, "today was my first hat trick."

"That header was awesome. You can jump pretty high."

"Boys have the advantage of being taller and physically stronger," Hermione said, "so I have to work harder to overcome those advantages."

"You definitely impressed me," he grinned. "Adrián was sitting behind me and he said I was a lucky guy, having you as my girlfriend."

"What'd you say?"

"That he didn't have a clue just how lucky I am," Harry squeezed her affectionately, "but that I know and definitely appreciate the honor."

"Laying it on a bit thick Harry," she teased.

"At least I'm not accidentally giving you lines," he grinned.

She laughed as they came upon her parents. She gave Harry the ball so she could hug her parents, her dad picking her up and spinning her around, "Absolutely brilliant! I was telling everyone that was my daughter down there picking those boys apart!"

"He really was," Emma Granger nodded.

"Thanks Daddy," she said, taking the ball back from Harry, "Dad you're the one that got me into the game so I think it's only fair that my very first game ball goes to you."

Dan smiled and accepted the ball, "Thank you dear. Your chip was amazing."

"Glad you liked it," she said, leaning into Harry when his arms slid around her. "I'm starved."

"Sirius is buying us dinner," Harry said.

"I am?"

"I'm with Harry, you're buying," Daniela said, teasing her boyfriend.

Dan and Emma chimed in their agreement and Sirius held his hands up in surrender. "Alright then. Lead the way you two," he said to the teens.

* * *

-February-

Harry Potter collapsed in his bed. He was certainly busy at his new school. And it was exhausting. He'd been so busy he'd almost forgotten about Valentine's day, which was a week away. Almost being the key word. He wanted to give Hermione a good evening. After some careful questions so as not to make her suspicious and with some help from her mum and Daniela who were masters of asking those questions he knew what to do. He was going to cook them dinner and they'd eat in the gardens. Raffy and Dobby were in charge of the scenery and table. Keeping the two hero-worshipping elves busy was crucial to them getting along.

The Grangers and Sirius and Daniela were both going to be out for the evening, giving him and Hermione all the privacy they could want. He yawned and shifted to put his head on a pillow. He and Hermione had decided to try sleeping alone again. His therapist had suggested it. The past three nights they'd slept in different rooms and he didn't like it. He didn't have nightmares anymore since the scar had been removed but actually sleeping without being cuddled up with Hermione was difficult to impossible. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since he and Hermione had last slept together.

He rubbed his eyes. He was so tired. He heard his door open and he yawned. "Harry?"

Hermione's voice had him sitting up, "Hermione? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to sound needy, Harry, but I can't sleep alone anymore. I just can't fall asleep no matter what I do."

Harry smiled, "I can't sleep alone anymore either. I reckon you ruined me Hermione."

"Me? It's obviously your fault," she teased, coming into the room and sitting down on his bed. "My life was so uncomplicated and simple before I met you."

"But incredibly boring and dull," Harry grinned cheekily.

Hermione slid her shoes off and lay down next to him, "Maybe a little boring," she conceded.

"My life was lonely until I met you. Even with Ron," Harry said. "He just…he never got me. I was this mythical hero brought to life and if I was different from that hero then I was being weird or something."

"And with me it was different?"

"I always knew that you saw me. Not the myth, not the fame, not the money. Just me."

"Just you is pretty good," she mumbled. "Pretty wonderful. And comfy." His arms wrapped around her and they drifted off to sleep quickly.

* * *

Shortly before dinner two heads peeked into his room to see them snuggled together. "You owe me," Emma said, her hand out as Dan got out his wallet to pay her. "I told you they couldn't sleep apart longer than a few days."

"I thought their stubbornness would see them go at least a week," he grumbled.

"You underestimate their bond," Emma smirked, gently closing the door. "Come on they need to sleep."

"We just locked our teenage daughter in a bedroom with her teenage boyfriend," Dan said as they walked down the hall. "And yet it isn't weird."

"Harry and Hermione aren't most teens Dan," Emma said, "once we found out Hermione was a witch I knew our life would change dramatically. Maybe not this dramatically," she conceded, "but I can't say our life isn't better."

"Agreed," Dan nodded.

When the teens woke it was late. "I think we slept through dinner," Harry said, not making any effort to move.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "That nap was really nice."

Harry grinned. "I definitely agree. Can we go back to sharing a bed?"

"I think we should," Hermione answered. "Let's go get some dinner." Begrudgingly he released her and sat up, standing and then pulling her up and off of the bed. She kissed him, "Thank you kind sir."

"Always a pleasure milady," Harry said, bowing dramatically. She smiled as they walked to the kitchen together. Their banter had been growing lately and she was glad. She liked the playful side of their relationship.

* * *

-Valentine's Day-

"I have to say, I love a man that cooks," Hermione smiled as Harry held out her chair for her. The setting was pretty great, Harry had to admit. Raffy had arranged for a gazebo of sorts that had warming charms on it and while it sheltered them from the light snowfall of the evening it still showed the garden which Raffy had hung lights in and filled with a tasteful yet romantic décor and feel.

"Paella," Harry said, "I've never made it before but Winky got some Spanish cookbooks and it looked really good."

"If it tastes as good as it looks then we're in for an amazing dinner Harry," she said as he sat down. "Dare I ask what's for dessert?"

"We're having churros. I thought we could make them together. Be a fun thing to do. They're best fresh."

"Why Harry Potter I do believe I'll have to marry you," she teased.

"If that's a proposal it could use some work," he grinned.

Hermione laughed as he served up the paella. A whole month of therapy for Harry had vastly improved their relationship and his confidence. They talked much more openly with each other about their relationship and minor insecurities here and there. She definitely felt she was dating her best friend. The easy joking and teasing highlighted that.

* * *

Harry was pretty sure that Valentine's Day was supposed to be more romance than laughter and humor but as he had a flour fight with his girlfriend in the kitchen as they made the churro dough together he found he was having too much fun to care. "I'm glad I cut my hair," Hermione said as they ate their freshly fried creations sitting on the kitchen table. "Can you imagine if I'd had my long hair covered in flour?"

"I have to admit, I do like it shorter like you have it," he said, tilting his head to gaze at her.

"Good," she leaned into him, "we're going to need a shower."

"And to apologize to Winky for ruining her kitchen," Harry added.

"Definitely," she agreed. "Tonight was fun Harry. Thank you."

"I was thinking we could watch a movie or something to end the night but I think we're too messy for that," he smirked, "but I loved this. Reckon we've had the most entertaining Valentine's Day ever."

"Agreed," she lifted her head and kissed him on the lips, "now we both need to get cleaned up. Dinner was amazing and dessert was delicious." Harry could taste the cinnamon sugar from the churro on her lips and he smiled.

"Race you to the bathroom?"

"We are not running through the house like this," she said. Suddenly she had a devious grin, "Harry I have an idea." After she explained her idea Harry was certain his girlfriend should have been sorted into Slytherin house. That Sorting Hat must have been bewitched or blind to the obvious.

* * *

Sirius, Daniela, and the Grangers all returned to the house at the same time late that evening. The house looked quiet and as they entered all seemed normal. "Hermione? Harry?" Emma called out.

Hearing no response they went into the hall to see a shirt Emma instantly recognized as Hermione's, covered in flour and lying on the floor. All four adults looked at each other in confusion. A peek into the kitchen confirmed that the flour was from the mess that they'd made in Winky's normally impeccable kitchen. A note was on the fridge: _Sorry for the mess Winky. We got a bit sidetracked making dessert. Turns out Hermione tastes even better with cinnamon sugar. –Harry_

Dan and Sirius paled. Emma's hand flew over her mouth with a gasp of surprise and Daniela bit her lip. She'd certainly expected the couple to become intimate in the next two years but she'd expected it to be after Harry's sixteenth birthday.

The quartet exited the kitchen and followed what turned out to be a trail of clothing and flour. After Hermione's shirt was Harry's shirt. Then was Harry's belt. His pants swiftly followed and there was flour on the wall where one could presume the two teens had paused. Emma rubbed the sides of her head. Dan looked so pale he might faint and Sirius looked ready to follow him. Daniela was feeling rather relaxed. She knew Hermione was on birth control and she'd taught them both the contraception charm, even making them cast it to prove they could to her.

Hanging on the staircase banister was Hermione's pants and when they moved further up they found Hermione's bra caught on a lampshade of a wall light. There was no doubting what they two teens had got up to that evening, if Harry's note to Winky and their clothes strewn about the estate house hadn't already made it clear. They entered the kids' bedroom, where the door had a flour impression of one of them, to find Harry's boxers caught on a lamp on the nightstand and Hermione's underwear on the ceiling fan. "Oh dear God," Emma gasped.

That was when they heard laughter coming from the large bath. Dan opened the door to reveal two teenagers sitting in the very large bathtub that most closely resembled a hot tub thanks to its size. Only their necks and heads were visible above the water. They were sitting next to each other and both looked up, "Mum, Daddy," Hermione smiled. "We had a wonderful Valentine's Day. How was yours?"

Sirius wasn't sure what to say or do. Being a godfather really needed to come with a manual, and if the looks on the Grangers' faces were any indication so did being a parent to a teenager. "W-we had a lovely time sweetheart," Emma answered her daughter, trying not to ask the obvious question.

"Hermione I think we shouldn't play with them anymore," Harry said. "Sirius and Dan could really get hurt if they fainted on the tile floor."

"That's true Harry," Hermione nodded, and with that both teens stood up in the bath to reveal swimsuits.

Sirius, immediately recognizing the prank, nearly fell on the floor laughing. Daniela wasn't far behind and the Grangers quickly realized the prank as well and Dan gave a sigh of relief and a smirk. His daughter was a crafty witch. "You two…brilliant," Sirius gasped out.

"We had a flour fight making churros and we decided it would be best to just strip down to our underwear in the kitchen and go upstairs so we wouldn't make a mess," Harry explained, "but then Hermione got this Slytherin idea in her head and it was just too good to pass up."

"We asked Winky and the boys to help us out and they did."

"Of course. Winky could magically clean the entire kitchen with a snap of her fingers," Sirius said. "I was so shocked seeing your clothes on the hall floor I didn't even think about that."

"The flour on the walls came from Raffy and Dobby. They did a good job," Harry grinned.

"We just changed into our swimsuits in the kitchen and then we came up here to shower after we strategically placed our clothes throughout the house," Hermione's grin was huge and Harry was looking equally as delighted. It was obvious the pair enjoyed having got one over on the group.

"You really should have been a Slytherin Hermione," Sirius said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "That was brilliant. I really thought you two had…" He shook his head, "I should have suspected it was a trap."

The teens just grinned at each other and stepped out of the bath. The four adults left the room so that they could dry off. "She's definitely your daughter," Emma said to Dan.

"Me? That was something she got from you," Dan argued. Sirius burst out laughing as the two parents tried to deflect blame for their daughter's cunning and humor to each other.

"I'm still of the opinion that she gets it from you," Emma said.

"You could just blame Sirius," Daniela interrupted, "he's a bad influence." Sirius pouted and Dan laughed as they all exited the teens' bedroom.

* * *

-February 21st-

The morning of the second task three students were missing. Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood had all vanished from the school. While Viktor and Fleur were unaffected, Cedric was quite visibly upset and freaking out. That Cho's life was in his new limbs' hands was disturbing. He didn't want to fail her.

The three Champions heard the spell go off and then entered the lake, Fleur and Viktor both eating Gillyweed and Cedric casting the bubblehead charm. They entered the lake and the audience went silent, looking around. "How do we know what's happening?" More than one student asked that question but no answer was given. The lake's waters calmed not long after they'd all dived down. And silence reigned over the stands and the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath. Today she was playing, and two hours after her match it was Harry's turn to take the field. Futból matches always happened before quidditch ones, since a futból match was 90 minutes plus a fifteen minute halftime. A single quidditch match could be 10 minutes or 10 hours, so it only made sense for them to play after the game with a time limit.

On Hermione's part since she started capoeira she felt her balance in her game, particularly when she was running and shooting, was much improved and she could certainly jump higher than before. Harry had better balance on his broom and she'd seen him practicing new moves inspired by capoeira that made her nervous. But without dark lords trying to bring his broom down and bewitched bludgers and dementors targeting him she could handle him being a little reckless.

* * *

Harry sat in the stands with the Grangers and Sirius and Daniela. Behind them was his entire quidditch team. After his first game for them, in which Harry had ended their losing streak by catching the snitch when the score was 60-0 and bringing the end total to 60-150, they'd bonded. They all saw him as their savior and hope to not finish bottom of the league yet again. Harry remembered drills that Oliver had made the team run through even if Harry himself had never done them and he taught them to the team. The team definitely was third best and Harry saw that after seeing the boys team take on the girls team the week after his first game. But Harry was determined to build up the team, much like Hermione was determined to improve her teammates' abilities to score goals so that she had support on the pitch beyond thumping crosses into the box for her. All of his team wore Real Vogora jerseys, though they wore the other girls' names on their backs. Harry was a bit possessive. Unlike Hogwarts' boys, Vogora boys (and some girls) could see how beautiful Hermione was and after her first game she was more than once checked out by others. It drove Harry nuts but he tolerated it primarily because every night he was in her arms and she was in his. If they didn't share a bed Harry was certain he'd get incredibly jealous.

According to his therapist, given his upbringing in which everything he ever wanted or loved was always taken from him, it wasn't all that surprising that Harry was possessive of Hermione and highly jealous. He said that Harry needed to remind himself that Hermione had chosen him and Hermione reminded Harry often that he was her 'only' boyfriend. That promise of a forever with her certainly eased his fears but when people leered at her like Dudley leered at a new toy Harry felt himself get possessive and admittedly a little afraid he'd lose her.

Hermione, though, wasn't one to let him think those thoughts too long. It made him love her even more each time because he certainly appreciated how difficult he could make her life. Harry made an effort to show her his appreciation and to be a bit stronger in supporting her.

* * *

Hogwarts was more silent than they ever had been before. There had been no movement on the lake for the past twenty minutes but everyone remained quiet, save for the occasional yawn.

* * *

The crowd's roar when Hermione slotted home her first goal of the match against Sporting Isedia [all-girls] was massive. She couldn't stop the grin from emerging. Seeing Harry and her dad jumping up and down in the stands never failed to make her smile. Historically speaking, Real Vogora had a hot rivalry with Isedia in general as they weren't above trying to poach the best players of the school, even scouting potential students. Vogora though was very appealing to students; it was the only school in Spain that wasn't a boarding school and families who didn't live in town could apply to the government for a reusable portkey to portkey terminals near the family's home, thus eliminating issues of travel and residency. It gave Vogora an advantage Isedia couldn't have but the all-girl school still pushed hard for the Madrid school's students.

Running into Sporting's box Hermione was tackled hard, the defender's studs slamming into her ankle, and she went down. She didn't have to look to know that Harry was up out of his seat furious. She knew her boyfriend well. Wincing she rolled onto the side that hadn't been hit and held her ankle. That hurt. But nothing felt broken and she could hear her teammates demanding a red for the tackle that had brought her down while the opposing team was complaining that the challenge didn't require a penalty. Apparently he had pointed to the penalty spot immediately when Hermione went down. The referee walked over to her and leaned down to ask if she needed medical attention. Lara helped her up and after testing out her ankle Hermione said she would be okay.

The referee looked at Hermione, who had a slight limp, before reaching into his pocket and brandishing the red card to the defender who'd taken her out. Hermione would later learn from her teammates and from Harry that the defender had both feet off the ground, studs out, and didn't even come close to the ball. The Isedia section of the crowd could be heard protesting the decision while Vogora's section applauded the ref, though more than one person was out of their seat to see if their new star striker was injured badly.

Since it was her left foot and Hermione was right-footed she decided she could at least play through to half-time (10 minutes away) before getting it looked at. There was applause when she moved to take the penalty kick. Taking a deep breath Hermione looked at the ball and the feet of the goalkeeper. The whistle blew and Hermione ran to the ball, kicking it hard and sending it to the right as the goalkeeper went left. Cheers sprang up from the Vogora section and Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry, who looked happy but still concerned, especially when she winced when she put weight on her left foot.

* * *

She lasted the ten minutes and was relieved that the extra time was only three minutes more. As soon as they were in the locker room the school medic was pulling her to the side to look at her ankle. Carolina moved over, "Can she still play?"

"I'd prefer to magically heal it and keep you benched for the second half," the healer answered.

Hermione was ready to argue she could play when Carolina spoke first, "Alright then. Daphne you'll go in for Hermione for the second half." The tall black French girl gave a small smile to Hermione, who smiled and nodded her acceptance of the decision. She couldn't argue against it, really. She could put a brace on it and continue to play but it was best to heal the injury right away so that she would heal quickly and cleanly. Once you were magically healed you couldn't continue in the match. It was a rule.

With Hermione's permission the healer took care of her injury and she felt better immediately. "I'd suggest not playing for a couple days. I'll get you a bone fortifying potion to take."

"You don't have to. We have a potion maker in our house," Hermione said.

The healer raised a skeptical eyebrow as she asked, "Name?"

"Daniela Ramos."

"Ah," the healer smiled, "she always was good in Potions. I was surprised she went into curse-breaking when she was so inclined toward potion-making."

* * *

Two bodies floated to the surface of the Black Lake. Closer inspection revealed it was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Both teens looked unconscious, which spurred organizers into action. A boat was taken to the middle of the lake and they were taken into the boat, though there was no sign of any of the Champions. Dumbledore was concerned. They were supposed to wake as soon as they broke the surface of the water. That they weren't was a problem.

* * *

Harry was concerned when Hermione was on the bench after half-time. The announcement that it was due to injury nearly had him out of his seat but Emma held him down, "She's okay Harry. If it was bad they'd have got us."

"What if she needs me?"

"She's a big girl son," Dan said, "and if she needed you right this moment, you'd know it. Wait until after the game." Harry nodded but he found it hard to concentrate when Hermione was down there and he wasn't sure how injured she was.

* * *

It was past the hour mark and there was still no sign of the three Champions or Cho Chang. The Ministers of Magic of Bulgaria and France approached the judges, "Just what are you playing at here Dumbledore? Have you had our citizens killed?"

"My spells are quite good I assure you," Dumbledore said dismissively. The two students who had surfaced had been taken away for treatment shortly after surfacing so he was unsure what had happened to them but he was very powerful. There was no way the problem was because of him.

"Yes they are so good that two of the students rescued from the lake, your students, I must point out, are being treated for drowning," the French minister responded. "Where is Miss Delacour?"

"And Mr. Krum," the Bulgarian minister demanded.

"I'm sure they're fine," Dumbledore said. "Surely they'll be up any minute-"

"DUMBLEDORE WHERE IS MY SON?!" Amos Diggory's voice didn't need magical amplification. The angry man was plenty loud without it as he stormed up toward the judges' table.

* * *

The second half of the match was very hostile. Four yellow cards were shown to Sporting Isedia (and three to Real Vogora) during the half. But Harry could see, when he wasn't looking at his girlfriend trying to gauge her injury status, that Real Vogora with the one-woman advantage was going to easily triumph. Vogora did not score again, which only highlighted how much they needed Hermione, but they were never under much threat from the opposition and they did have seven shots on goal and four wild shots in the second half. As soon as the game was over Harry was on the move to get down to the pitch. He leaped over the barrier and was met by Hermione, who kissed him, "I'm fine Harry."

"How hurt are you?"

"A bone fortifying potion and a few days of taking it easy and I'm good to go," she assured him.

"Then you shouldn't be standing on it," he said, frowning at her.

"Harry," she began.

"Nope I'm carrying you. Either on my back or bridal style."

"Harry I'm fine," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm going to the locker room."

"And then home."

"I'm going to watch your game Harry." Harry knew better than to argue with Hermione about that. It would take death to keep him from attending one of her games and she was the same with him and he knew it. He didn't push it, just nodded his acceptance of her words. She kissed him again, "Thank you for caring so much Harry. I love you." It didn't matter how many times she said it, Harry still felt butterflies in his stomach every time she said 'I love you' to him. He smiled and returned the kiss, "I'll try to be quick okay?"

"I'll wait however long it takes," he said.

"One of your more admirable traits," she smiled. Harry grinned.

* * *

The calm lake surface rippled before two head broke the water. Deep breaths were taken as they dragged up two bodies. They were picked up by the boat party and both teens gasped as their lungs drank in air. The ministers of France and Bulgaria and Amos Diggory stood on the shore waiting. The ministers breathed a sigh of relief. The two conscious individuals were Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. Lying in the boat unconscious were Cho Chang and her boyfriend Cedric.

"We 'ad to go back for zhem. Zhey needed our 'elp," Fleur said.

"Da. The grindylows had them trapped," Viktor added. Dumbledore found himself the target of many angry people after that.

* * *

Hermione exited the stadium on Harry's back. He'd insisted on carrying her despite her objections and she had given in because he had pulled out the cruelest trick in the book; his puppy dog pout. Harry was a master at it. They went home and Daniela opened up her potions stores to find a bone fortifying potion. With both teens playing sports she'd thought ahead and made plenty of potions if and when they got injured.

The curse-breaker also created a brace for Hermione to wear to support her ankle so that she could shower and walk without harming her ankle as it healed. Then Hermione took a shower. Harry carried her downstairs after that and soon they had to go back to the stadium so that Harry could play. She kissed him for good luck before he went to the locker room and they went to find their seats. She was wearing Harry's team jersey with Potter across the back, much to his delight.

The game started and Hermione watched Harry take off from the ground. The stadium magically lifted and Hermione pulled out her omnioculars. They were very useful for watching Harry play. The stadium was again full and she settled into her seat. It would be a good game. Harry playing guaranteed that.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Happy Wednesday! Sorry for the longer than usual wait; I've been sick and feeling like death the past week so I haven't been writing as much, which means that this chapter is shorter than I might have wanted it to be at around 4,750 words. I don't feel particularly better yet but I looked at what I've managed to write and it's better than making you wait a week or more until I feel up to really writing again.**

**Any errors I blame on the many medications I'm taking as well as the constant nose blowing, coughing, and lack of sleep. Lily Potter is usually portrayed a rather saintly but I took a different course with her for this fic. No apologies, no regrets as they say :-)**

* * *

_**Foreigners Try to Kill British Citizens**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_** Yesterday, February 21**__**st**__**, was the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament held at Hogwarts. Three student hostages, all Hogwarts students and all British, were placed in the Black Lake to be rescued by the Bulgarian, French, and Hogwarts Champions. Brave Cedric Diggory, still suffering from his courageous attempt at the First Task, was utterly devastated that his beloved and doting girlfriend was in the lake. Six people were in that lake. Only the two foreigners exited conscious and unharmed. **_

_** This reporter wasn't born yesterday. It is only plausible that the Bulgarian whose school specializes in the Dark Arts and the French girl who has been outed as a Veela attacked the four Hogwarts students. We have all heard of the vicious harpy a Veela is and is there much doubt that the Bulgarian boy whose eyes roam toward young girls is a dark wizard in training?**_

_** I think not. At present all four students are fighting for their lives at St. Mungo's. We at the Daily Prophet wish young Cedric Diggory the very best as he fights for his life. It would be heartbreaking if he or his young lady die because of the underhanded, dirty, vile, and evil tactics of the two foreigners. **_

_** The Ministers of Magic of France and Bulgaria both deny that their citizens tried to kill our innocent children. But as we in Britain know, we cannot trust such wicked foreign peoples. Who thought it was a good idea to let a Veela of all creatures even compete? Should she even be able to compete? And the Bulgarian looks to be part troll. We will be investigating these accusations to verify their authenticity. One thing is very clear; Bulgaria and France can only be our enemies from now on. We cannot tolerate our citizens being killed on our soil by their dirty tactics. Let us show them what we think of them!**_

Cornelius Fudge gazed at the article. Three hours ago it had arrived. A half-hour ago the Minister of France and the Minister of Bulgaria had both been in to see him. They had withdrawn their support for the tournament and demanded both an apology and the dissolution of the tournament. With Amos Diggory raging about his son nearly dying _again_, Fudge saw no political gain in trying to keep the tournament going. He too had signed his name to the dissolution statement. It did not help that already the two other champions were being sent hexes, curses, vile solutions and concoctions and more in howlers. Rita Skeeter had declared two of their allies to be enemies and Britain would find itself without two allies soon.

Albus Dumbledore was of a similar mind. There was no doubt that France and Bulgaria would pull all support from England after this article. The British Isles would be far more isolated than before. He debated using his name to assure people that France and Bulgaria were friends, not enemies, but that didn't seem beneficial. Not to him at least. His concerns had always been about Britain as a power and they still held that power; the ICW wouldn't let member nations pull out easily.

* * *

Harry looked at the paper Raphael had sent them. Rita Skeeter had struck again. "I see they're going hardcore isolationist," Hermione mused, her head tilted as she read it with him.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I kind of feel bad for Krum and Delacour. I mean they didn't seem to be bad people. They probably just helped out the Hogwarts students in the lake."

"But something bad happened to the students and rather than blame the all-powerful great man Albus Dumbledore who makes no mistakes, they lay the blame at the door of the other champions."

"Kind of like how it was my fault Cedric got hurt by that dragon," Harry answered.

"The papers said that?" Sirius asked.

"No, the students of Hogwarts said that," Hermione responded, "they thought Harry should have competed and died facing the dragon. That way Cedric would be okay."

"And they didn't care that Harry could die?"

"They hated me," Harry said. "I was worse than Voldemort to them."

The Grangers both frowned at that. To think that the young man they regarded so highly, that they both looked at as a son, could be deemed evil and deserving to die was both disturbing and ridiculous. Emma leaned over and hugged Harry, "I'm so glad we're out of Britain." Harry smiled into the hug. Emma viewed herself as his adoptive mother and Harry had been surprised initially that anyone, let alone his girlfriend's mother, wanted to look after him as though he was her son. But he definitely appreciated it. Having a support system that wasn't just Hermione was really great and he could see that it lifted a weight on Hermione's shoulders knowing that her parents and Sirius and Daniela were all there for Harry too.

"Well we know what France and Bulgaria's response is," Daniela said, entering the kitchen and placing a paper on the table. It was a Spanish paper but there were two articles on the front page about France and Bulgaria outraged with the treatment their citizens were receiving in Britain.

"Do you think they'll take action?" Emma asked.

"Apparently Krum and Delacour were ushered out of Britain and as soon as they stepped foot on their native soil they took a secondary portkey to Italy, where their families have already moved to. Viktor Krum is a Bulgarian quidditch superstar. That they've lost him because of the ICW is going to be tough to swallow," Daniela said.

"Quidditch is a really big deal in Bulgaria," Sirius said. "Kind of like futból in Brazil. Losing Krum would be like losing Pelé. A knife in the heart of every citizen." With that explanation Dan and Emma both nodded in understanding.

* * *

St. Mungo's was filled with family of students, though for two of those students there were only two people. For Xeno Lovegood it was the death of his wife all over again and he vowed that if Luna lived he would take her out of Britain. This was an island of bad memories. Perhaps with a fresh start they both would heal. Augusta Longbottom, on the other hand, was spitting mad and most of her vitriol was aimed toward the Ministry organizers who had used her grandson in the tournament without her permission.

Cedric Diggory's condition was not as dire this time. Cho Chang was the worst off but Cedric, once he was conscious, sat by her bedside. None of the students were in grave condition, though Cho was the most severe case. Cho's parents were outraged but that paled in comparison to Amos Diggory. The man was loud, belligerent, and his target was the Ministry of Magic and Albus Dumbledore. Everyone within St. Mungo's heard his long tirades about the callous nature of both but no one really took them seriously.

After all, he was an aggrieved father who couldn't be rational after what had happened to his son. As Dumbledore had rightly pointed out, he couldn't be taken seriously. And everyone knew that old Augusta Longbottom had gone a bit crazy after her son and daughter-in-law had been kidnapped and then found dead. Both individuals were written off and trust remained in Albus Dumbledore. Most people had always seen the Ministry as incompetent but effective so that they'd made a mistake was acceptable, and of course there was the fact that the two foreigners had been just fine after the second task. That they had done something to the others was only logical.

* * *

Voldemort had been very annoyed when Harry Potter left Britain. But looking back, he thought it was the best thing to happen to him. Potter would have killed him. Dumbledore would never kill him. The old man would put effort into 'saving' him, if Voldemort should ever get caught. And he had no intention of getting caught. Already his numbers had grown. He had gone from two loyal followers to ten followers. Holed up in Riddle Manor now that he was stronger he had already begun plotting how to break his most loyal followers out of Azkaban. The house was thoroughly protected and he had followers happy to fund him. Life was looking up for the Dark Lord. He looked forward to shaking up the magical world.

* * *

To celebrate Harry's second quidditch victory Sirius took him to get some seeker armor. As they sat Harry asked, "Sirius, you already told me about how my dad and the Marauders were bullies. What was my mum like?"

Sirius sighed, "Well she was about as smart as Hermione, maybe not as quick as her though. I've never met anyone as quick and intelligent as your Hermione. Harry your mother was a muggleborn like most in Hogwarts. They gave up non-magical culture to immerse themselves in the magical world. They want to blend in but in so doing they distance themselves from their muggle relatives."

"Hermione would never do that," Harry said, frowning at the thought.

"No she wouldn't," Sirius agreed. "That's what makes your girlfriend so unique from a British perspective. That immersion in magical culture makes non-magical families in Britain grow resentful of their magical relatives."

"Like Aunt Petunia?"  
"From what I know they weren't super close but when Lily went off to Hogwarts that was that. She abandoned her family in favor of the school. Her muggle friends were tossed aside for her magical ones and it just went from there."

Harry frowned. He couldn't imagine Hermione ever choosing the magical world over her parents. Not even if he was staying in the magical world. While she loved him, her parents were just too important to give up. Having spent time with them he understood. "My mom sounds kind of shallow."

"She was a generous person to those she deemed deserved it, and protective of those who couldn't protect themselves; but Lily was certainly shallow at times. Her appearance reflected vanity you might not have expected from her. She was a bookworm but I don't think she was particularly proud of it."

"Not like Hermione?"

"Definitely not like Hermione," Sirius chuckled. "Your parents weren't perfect angels, Harry. They had their flaws. Perhaps some were particularly bad but we can't choose our parents. Mine were monsters."

Harry nodded before asking something that had been bugging him. "Why didn't they head to one of their other properties when Voldemort went after them? I mean, I have houses all over the world and Potter Manor was impossible for anyone without permission to get access to."

"Dumbledore," Sirius sighed. "He assured them that Godric's Hollow was the safest place to be. None of us doubted him. He's a great wizard, the only one Voldemort's afraid of…all that crap," Sirius frowned, "even when I was thrown in prison without a trial I still believed in the old bastard. It took seeing what happened to you and Hermione in Hogwarts for me to see that he was out for his own ends."

"I'm never going back there," Harry said.

"I don't blame you," Sirius said, "I'm not either. I think the old man has taken enough from us both."

Harry nodded and Sirius put his arm around him. "Do you think my parents would have liked Hermione?"

"They'd have loved how happy she makes you," he answered, "I think they could both have learned a great deal from the two of you actually. For all the growing up that James went through, he was still an immature arse at heart. And your mum just couldn't reconcile the two worlds she straddled. It was one or the other for her."

Harry thought about that as they headed to the car. Sirius had decided to go with non-magical transport, and while he'd purchased a new motorcycle he'd also bought a car. Harry wasn't surprised. Sirius loved showing off and a car let him do just that. Sliding into the car Harry smiled at his godfather, "Thanks for the new armor Sirius."

"Well I know that I will feel better seeing you flying in the armor."

"Hermione will too," Harry nodded.

"That's what I mean," Sirius chuckled, "she digs her fingers into my arm when she gets nervous during your games." Harry couldn't suppress the smile on his face. That was so Hermione.

* * *

Harry took to the skies with his team, smiling at the five people in the stands wearing his name and number. Every Friday in their school you could wear team kits and he always wore Hermione's jersey and she always wore his. He slid his goggles on and took a calming breath. Being in the air was always fun but he took his role as seeker a bit more seriously being on a team that wasn't particularly outstanding. There was an urgency. The last game had been 150-130 with his team winning. The scary part was that Adrián was a great keeper and thanks to him the score against them was less than it should have been. But the rest of the team needed alot of work.

Fortunately, he had a girlfriend whose answer to everything was books. In those books Harry learned about helpful training exercises and, having watched Hermione's team practice, saw some things that his team could use too if he adapted them. So Harry had, with team captain Adrián's permission, started leading training. They had begun to improve already. He just hoped that they proved to be able to take that practice and turn it into positive results in the games. They couldn't depend on him and Adrián for every victory.

He flew up above the teams to scan for the snitch. This game was against Vogora's all-boys team and Harry wanted to beat them. They were ranked first and it would set the stage well for the rest of their season. Gazing around for the snitch he paid the game attention only through the announcer's words. His team had the quaffle and were soaring forward in unison when they were dispossessed and the other team raced forward only for the chaser to drop the quaffle when a bludger hit him.

Harry saw the other team swerving into formation towards the chasers, who on his team were all small girls. Harry stretched out on his broom and shot off to break up the defense. The cheers when Lilliana scored were deafening and Harry gave a wave of acknowledgment before heading back to his hunt for the snitch.

After Hermione had been injured during her most recent game Harry had, for the first time, felt what she did when he played Quidditch at Hogwarts. He'd always kind of shrugged off Hermione's concerns. Even Ron had told him that after particularly bad injuries Hermione would stay by his side until she was kicked out of the infirmary. But Harry had always written it off as Hermione being a little over-protective. He certainly hadn't felt over-protective when, after a minor ankle injury, he'd insisted on carrying Hermione around on his back. Although his reaction was probably more extreme than hers he certainly understood how Hermione felt watching him fly.

That had him flying a bit more carefully. Quidditch was much more dangerous than futból, and Harry knew that. He flew over the game, scanning for the snitch. In the ten minutes since he'd helped his team score the girls had managed to score once more. Harry was relieved that their confidence was growing. Just then he saw it. Just a few feet off of the ground the snitch was hovering. Harry dove.

* * *

He was vaguely aware of the announcers saying that he must have seen the snitch. He was very aware that his opposite number was streaking toward him to get there first but Harry had a Firebolt. The other boy was on a Spanish broom that Harry knew wasn't as fast. The Italians made some fast brooms; in fact the Ferrari car company was working on making a broom as fast, possibly faster, than the Firebolt. But Spain's brooms didn't compare to the Italian models and that meant the other boy couldn't even prevent Harry from getting the snitch. He'd been too far away and the Firebolt was too quick. Harry released one hand from the broom and made the catch, immediately angling the broomstick up and soaring upwards holding the gold ball in his hand as the crowd roared and applauded. A quick glance saw that Emma looked white as a sheet and Hermione was smiling but he knew that look in her eyes. He'd be in trouble for scaring them both.

The final score was 170-10, the all-boy team scoring just once in the time from the second goal and Harry heading for the snitch. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He exited the locker room, his broom in his hand, only to feel Hermione physically leap on him, "You idiot you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," Harry said. "But I won. And I'm okay."

"Which is why I'm hugging you and not killing you," Hermione mumbled into his shoulder, making Harry smile. If she was willing to joke about killing him then she wasn't too mad.

"Aside from that how did we do?"

"You all played really well," she said, releasing him and walking out with him, her arms around his waist. "But you were the best. Even if you scared me."

"I don't mean to scare you," he said.

"I know you don't," Hermione sighed, "I wasn't as scared as my mum though. She was terrified."

"How should I make it up to her?"

"Oh I'm not making it easy for you," Hermione smiled. "You're on your own." Harry merely smirked. He'd work it out somehow.

* * *

One week before spring break they received the Daily Prophet again from Katabisi. It was all about a breakout from Azkaban and the disappearance of Voldemort's followers that had been imprisoned within its walls. Harry could see nothing about what action was being taken to find those violent monsters.

While the British newspaper offered no news about the current state of affairs (well, nothing believable anyway), the Spanish, American, and Italian ones they received all were treasure troves of what was going on on the British Isles. The Lovegoods had gone to the United States and Luna Lovegood attended Salem Academy in Massachusetts. The Krums and Delacours were welcomed in Italy and they had both opted to take tests to finish their educations rather than switch schools. Viktor Krum had been scooped up by an Italian quidditch team afterwards. Fleur Delacour worked for Katabisi. The Diggorys, Changs, and Longbottoms all remained behind and Albus Dumbledore had Amos Diggory and Augusta Longbottom written off as crackpots. Diggory had even been fired from his job at the ministry.

France and Bulgaria both left the ICW. Italy and Spain had, after a very long meeting in which Daniela said the Spaniards and Italians reveled in the begging of the French and Bulgarians, granted them help to modernize their societies and integrate them. Mostly because of the United Nations and European Union though; they really felt no sympathy for the two magical nations who had dug their own holes. Germany followed suit, as did Russia and Austria. The UN and EU, and other worldwide bodies, helped the five nations step into the modern age which was no small task. It would be, according to Daniela, a very long process that would take no less than ten years.

* * *

Those who lived in Potter Estate found themselves only giving the goings on in England a passing interest. The Grangers had opened a new practice within Madrid, and their days were busy with that. Sirius' therapy was paying off big dividends. He'd decided he was going to try his hand at writing to share what his life had been like during Voldemort's first reign and his unlawful imprisonment in Azkaban. It had all started when he'd begun keeping a dream journal at his therapist's request. The details of his nightmares and his memories had the therapist suggest Sirius write about them in the hopes that writing it down would stop the nightmares.

It helped somewhat, but as Sirius wrote he thought about how much it would enrage Dumbledore if outside of England what the old manipulator had done to Harry and Sirius was published and common knowledge. It certainly would offer them yet one more layer of protection and anything that protected Harry was a good idea as far as Sirius was concerned. Daniela's father was a solicitor, working for a publishing house. Sirius asked him if he thought there would be demand for it, adding on that he'd want all proceeds to benefit orphans and refugees around the world.

Señor Ramos talked to his company and they had indicated they would very much like to publish such a book. They assigned an editor who helped Sirius with telling his story but they largely left it untouched other than minor corrections. It was important, they said, that the book quite obviously come from Sirius and be his own words. Harry gave Sirius memories of his own traumas. He approved of what Sirius was doing, and thought it was a very good prank that the whole world would know but the countries trapped in the ICW.

* * *

"Let's see you catch a snitch inches off the ground," Harry said, puffing out his cheeks in frustration. His loving, caring, kind, wonderful girlfriend had just beat him in keepy-up. For the fifth time in a row. Harry had never realized how much he hated losing until that moment. And the worst part was that Hermione wasn't even taunting him or being smug about it. She was, horror of horrors, offering him _help!_

"Harry I've been doing this for going on ten years. I know what I'm doing. I can give you tips…" Their school was having a fundraiser and the event was keepy-up. Harry could see why. They were futból mad and quidditch wasn't a sport where such things could be done. Quidditch balls were single purpose and that purpose was a very specific one that couldn't really be utilized any other way. Not so with the ball Hermione was so used to playing with. "It's just for charity," Hermione said. "At least let me help you for that?" Harry nodded and Hermione smiled and kissed him. Several minutes later when they parted Harry was positive he'd made the right decision. If for nothing else than that kiss.

When Harry beat an unsuspecting Sirius at keepy-up (the pureblood having no clue how to work a ball without magic or your hands) he felt that letting Hermione teach him was worth it. Even if it annoyed him. He knew it was ludicrous. He didn't mind her helping with his schoolwork or anything like that. If he had to guess, Harry would guess that he just expected to be the more athletic of the two of them. Hermione had, before they'd left England, always been the consummate bookworm. She was only tanned in the summer and fall because she would read her books outside. At least, that's what he thought. She'd always hidden her prowess from Hogwarts; Harry wondered if it was because of Ron's vocal disdain of non-magical sports. The image of Ron prodding Dean's West Ham poster with his wand leaped into Harry's mind at that thought.

Magicals in Britain loved the violence of quidditch. Aside from the occasional dirty tackle, futból lacked that violence. Harry could recall vividly how the favorite matches of his Hogwarts classmates were the ones where both teams were pummeling each other. The 'World Cup' match between Bulgaria and Ireland had been more of a fistfight on broomsticks than it had a game. Given their opinions of what constituted a 'real sport' (Ron's words to Dean in an argument over quidditch vs futból) Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione had kept her athleticism quiet. It would just be one more thing for her to be targeted for.

* * *

Ron Weasley was miserable. And in hiding. With the termination of the tournament in February, Dumbledore had announced they'd have Quidditch again. Everyone, including Ron, was elated. But then Gryffindor realized that their seeker, Harry Potter, had left the school. And they no longer had Oliver Wood either, as he'd graduated the previous year. They were the two best players on the team. Eager to be the hero again, Ron tried out for keeper. With Ginny as the seeker they had four Weasleys on the team. Immediately Ron had seen how his mum would be so proud that he led Gryffindor to victory, that four Weasleys were heroes of Gryffindor and Hogwarts. It had to be.

Their first game had been against Hufflepuff. Without Diggory the 'puffs were just mediocre. Ron was certain Gryffindor would destroy them. He had underestimated just how good Oliver Wood was, his own abilities, and of course Harry's importance to the team. Gryffindor had lost, 230-70. Ginny joined her brother in the ranks of Gryffindor's top targets. Their second game had been against Slytherin. Ginny had been knocked off her broom by a bludger and rather than have sympathy for the girl Gryffindor had thrown at Ron and Ginny the taunt that Harry would have caught the snitch in both games and Harry wouldn't have fallen off his broom from a bludger.

It had been a slap in the face to Ron. On the one hand, he'd become so low on the totem pole that even Harry who had left Britain and bankrupted it after cheating to get into the tournament before chickening out was higher than him. On the other, he'd always assumed that Harry had listened to all of his quidditch talk and done what he said. Ron didn't tend to actually watch Harry play. The seeker could change the game completely but they just flew above the team play for the majority of the game. That was boring. Ron wanted to see the action of the chasers, keepers, and beaters. Ron had only ever watched when Hermione would shout out that Harry'd seen the snitch. She was the only person who could actually sit there and watch just Harry the whole time. Mental she was.

So for all Ron knew, Harry did what Ron had always told him to do and that was why he was such a great seeker. He'd always been annoyed that Harry never gave him any credit for his performances. Now it was apparent that Harry had never taken Ron's advice at all. Ginny had been given the same advice Ron had told Harry but even doing everything he said she'd not got the snitch in either game. And Ron's performance as keeper had seen them lose to Slytherin.

Which was why Ron was hiding and miserable. The game had been horrible. The three chasers had been great again but Ron hadn't made a single save, making the score before the snitch was caught 100-60. And the opposing keeper had made five saves. And then there was the look on Malfoy's face when he caught the snitch. Losing to Slytherin was bad enough but losing to _Malfoy_? That specifically was just too much.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was elated. Not only had he thoroughly beaten Gryffindor but he'd also received the letter that had made him play that day. His mother was being released. With Voldemort's visual reappearance in Diagon Alley a few days ago the ministry had finally had to concede that his father had been killed by Voldemort. Narcissa Malfoy was being released and she'd written her son, telling him that she was taking him and they were leaving the country immediately.

It was the good news that dragged him out of his dejected funk. He had to play. Had to humiliate Weasley before he left for good. The ministry had paid her compensation for her time unlawfully imprisoned and if they took all of their property then they'd be able to sell some things to get by when they got to wherever they were going. His mother would be arriving tomorrow to get him out of school and they would leave immediately. The house elves were packing up the house. He regretted that he had to pack up and couldn't celebrate with his house but he'd finally get to see his mother again and Draco couldn't wait to see her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Here it is! The end of the story. I will do an epilogue just to update what happens to Cedric, Cho, Neville, Luna, Fleur, Viktor, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius &amp; Daniela...but an epilogue wouldn't have worked with this short chapter so it'll be written and published separately. This chap, short though it is, stands alone.**

**Oh and to all my readers who are Chelsea FC fans, congratulations on winning the Premier League. Games like the Everton game back in August proved your deserving nature, though I would have loved to see you kill Arsenal with another big scoreline. Please destroy Liverpool when you play them on Sunday.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was running out of ideas. Remus had blown his cover and been denied entrance into Spain and his only other option, Nymphadora Tonks, wanted nothing to do with his plans for Harry. Neville Longbottom wasn't an option thanks to his grandmother and Draco Malfoy, who was a longshot at best, had been spirited out of the country by his mother. At the end of the day, he needed Harry Potter and not even claiming guardianship for the lad had worked. Spain had rebuffed his claims by pointing out that Sirius Black had never even been given a trial for his alleged crimes.

Where had his plans gone so wrong? The Weasley family had welcomed the lad in with open arms just as he'd intended. Harry'd met them first at King's Cross just as he'd intended. Ronald Weasley had captured Harry as his friend just as he'd intended. He'd even ostracized Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. But then Harry had to befriend the girl and save her life. Not that Albus could lay the blame at the girl's feet. Ron hadn't let them be alone and even managed to keep her and Harry apart the previous year. Although, Lupin hadn't attached himself to Harry like Albus had wanted. The werewolf kept a distance from the lad out of guilt that the headmaster couldn't understand. Sirius Black breaking out of Azkaban hadn't been on the menu, nor had Harry and Hermione saving the cur's life.

Of course, none of those things on their own were the problem. The problem was Ronald Weasley. The lad's intense jealousy, desire for power, and questionable allegiance had driven Harry into Granger's arms and then the both of them out of the castle. And so Albus Dumbledore decided to do something that was without a doubt a plea to get Harry back at Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Weasley Sent Our Hero Away!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_** Today Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, announced the expulsion of student Ronald Bilius Weasley. The reason, as explained by the prestigious headmaster, was because of the bullying that had been happening nonstop within Gryffindor House. Weasley was the ringleader of what the headmaster calls excessive, aggressive, and dangerous bullying and assault on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The headmaster went on to state that Weasley was also being brought up on charges in regards to an attempted sexual assault on Granger.**_

_** Minerva McGonagall was also punished, losing the title of Deputy Headmistress, and has also been removed as the Head of House of Gryffindor. Severus Snape has been given the title Deputy Headmaster, though at present there is no Head of House for Gryffindor, which is facing serious censures as a result of the gang-like mentality of the group and of course the violence they directed toward two students of their own.**_

_** This reporter is outraged that such activities were happening within Hogwarts and it is no surprise now that Potter and Granger left Britain in the manner they did. Mr. Weasley's actions have decimated our economy and also risked our safety, as You-Know-Who has returned and has already begun attempting to regain power.**_

_** Without Harry Potter, Britain is doomed. Please come home Harry! We need you!**_

Harry stared at the paper, "Is this a joke?"

"I think this just highlights everything that's wrong with Britain," Hermione said.

"No, I know Skeeter is a slimeball and they're all happy to blame others for what they do. I mean Dumbledore. Does he seriously expect us to return now that he's punishing Ron _months _after the fact?"

"Maybe he's getting desperate. Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger and rather than try to kill him himself or find a different solution, he's just going to the standby of get Harry and make him do it," Hermione reasoned.

"Idiotic old man," Sirius growled.

"As horrible as what this Ronald did was," Emma said, "I still don't think he deserves this punishment. He's not just been expelled, but vilified. He's the bad guy. He might be a stupid fourteen year old boy but for that old man to just put all the blame on him is disgusting."

Dan nodded, "The Weasel wasn't the only one to target you two and the others don't seem to be getting punished. Not to mention the old man was fine to let it happen. He never stepped in while you were there."

"Like I said, this article highlights everything that's wrong with Britain," Hermione said.

* * *

The roar of the stadium as Harry lifted the Quidditch Junior League Cup with his school team was massive. It eclipsed anything he'd ever heard at Hogwarts and this season, his sixth year in school and second full term at Vogora, had been perfect. They had never lost a match. Last year, his fifth year, they'd begun to attract more talented players. Some of the girls and boys from the single gender teams had jumped to their team and after a year together they had played in perfect harmony.

It had been a fantastic year. Fans invaded the pitch and Harry, the captain of the squad, passed the cup on just in time for his arms to be full of his girlfriend, who kissed him rather passionately considering they were in public. He returned the kiss and when they parted for breath she spoke, "Congratulations love."

"Thanks," he said. "Think your medal has room for mine next to it?"

"We'll make space," she responded, kissing him again. The previous week Real Vogora had succeeded in a first; they'd won the league cup. It had been a tighter race than his; after Hermione had humiliated the boys in her first game at the school all the male teams had stepped up their game against them. They'd lost to two of the male teams, and drawn against another while winning the fourth. Those were the only two defeats of their season though, and even in the defeats they'd scored, making their goal difference smaller than the other teams.

Harry had been elated for Hermione, just as he knew she was for him. They were always each other's biggest fan and he took great pride in her accomplishments. He glanced over at the stands to see the Grangers and the Blacks standing and applauding. Shortly before school started for their fifth year, Sirius and Daniela had been married. They still lived at Potter Estate but they had a whole wing to themselves for privacy and once Harry turned eighteen Sirius said they'd move out. He'd bought the mansion next door, actually, and it was undergoing some major renovations. It had been just on the verge of falling apart when he'd bought it.

Sirius' mansion also had a nice cottage on the grounds which he destroyed and rebuilt with road access, gifting it to the Grangers. The dentists would not accept such an act from Harry, but from Sirius they would and Harry and Sirius both knew that. Harry was pretty sure the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts was off its rocker. Sirius and Hermione were the most Slytherin people he'd ever met.

* * *

Life in Spain had settled down into a sort of normalcy. Sirius was married and his book was an instant worldwide bestseller. He'd even had a book tour, which amused the entire household to no end because at the end of the day, Sirius was still a lighthearted jokester. Daniela still traveled for work and Sirius was happy to go with her, bestowing all parenting duties (as he called them) on the Grangers for the two teens.

The Grangers were successful at their practice, and for Harry and Hermione life at school was delightfully free of monsters, dark lords, and their followers. They made friends and settled in well and thanks to Harry's therapist Harry had improved mentally and emotionally. He still carried mental scars from his childhood with the Dursleys but he had lost that need to be a hero and desire to be needed and belong, which to Hermione were massive improvements.

* * *

Life in Britain wasn't the same picture of happiness. Through the UN, EU, and some discreet work from Katabisi muggleborns were shipped out of Britain to Italy, Spain, the USA, South America, and other countries and continents. It was a lack of income that further crippled the magical British economy, not that that was a major concern with Voldemort running loose. The Ministry of Magic had seemingly just given in to what was the inevitable takeover by Voldemort.

The Weasley family had been utterly devastated by the expulsion of Ron. He'd subsequently been arrested. Ginny soon found herself under investigation for the Chamber of Secrets her first year, and was soon expelled as well. Both of them had their wands snapped. Arthur and Percy were fired from the Ministry and Bill was let go from Gringotts. Only Charlie kept his job.

Dumbledore refused to offer the Weasley family any help, washing his hands of them in his bid to get Harry back. When it failed he found that while he managed to keep Ron out of Azkaban, he'd lost all credibility. Even the highly gullible magical public took issue with his flip-flopping when he tried to once more vilify Harry Potter when the lad failed to return to Britain. His supporters had rapidly abandoned him, questioning his sanity in the process, and any attempts he made to stop Voldemort seemed hollow.

Voldemort, it turned out, had a much shorter reign than he might have expected. The Queen of England sent in a special magical section of MI-5 shortly after the Ministry folded and Voldemort's untrained, arrogant followers never stood a chance. Voldemort put up more of a fight but despite taking three agents with him, he fell and was incarcerated in a special magical prison that had been commissioned just for him. The horcruxes were sought out by Katabisi curse-breakers, a team of the best in the world to be precise that had been hired by the UN and EU.

With the fall of Voldemort, the Ministry in pieces, and Dumbledore just another old man, the Queen and the rest of Britain were set to take over once more, which they did. Britain was 're-unified' but Spain, Italy, and those outside the ICW all knew that it would be a long time for Britain to improve. In the meantime, the scholarship Harry created was a boon to the muggleborns of Britain. Hogwarts was certainly no longer the 'premier' school it purported to be and many half-bloods began attending schools elsewhere leaving Hogwarts the emptiest it'd ever been with its students primarily purebloods that couldn't afford elsewhere and didn't qualify for scholarships overseas.

* * *

Harry yawned and cuddled into Hermione. "I love you," she whispered, turning to get comfortable.

"I love you," he responded. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being brilliant. Without your plan to get me out of the tournament I could have died. Or been stuck in Britain. I could have been sacrificed by Dumbledore to destroy Voldemort. Which would have been an even more pointless sacrifice because I wasn't a horcrux."

"I consider us equal. You saved me from a troll, I saved you from idiots who think like trolls," Hermione shrugged, "like I always say Harry, they're _our_ problems, not your problems."

He smiled. "For better or worse."

"In times of trolls, dark lords, and huge sudden windfalls of money," Hermione smiled.

"We're going to have awesome wedding vows," Harry said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she mumbled. "But no engagement until we graduate school."

"Is that before or after university?"

"Engagement before, marriage after," she said. "Harry I planned this when we were fourteen."

"You wouldn't be my Hermione if you hadn't," Harry kissed the top of her head. "Good night my brilliant, amazing girlfriend."

"Good night my sweet and loving boyfriend. Incidentally, Harry," she turned to glance at him, "I think we should recreate that shower we took the morning of the task tomorrow morning. We can really appreciate it now."

Sleep was a long time coming for Harry with that image in his head while his groin was pressed into her arse. Hermione was definitely a Slytherin.


	14. Chapter 14- The Epilogue

**A/N- Here we are, the epilogue and another story complete. I had alot of characters to offer updates on! Oh, and El Clasico is what every futbol game between Real Madrid and FC Barcelona are called for those who don't know. So here we are. I leave you with these words- Lovely Spam! Wonderful Spam!**

* * *

-10 years later-

Harry sat at the hospital, a baby in his lap. Hermione came rushing in, "Any news yet?"

He shook his head, "Sirius is still back there with her."

"An Hermy!" Pudgy little fingers reached toward Hermione and Harry gave up his godson to his wife.

"Well hello there," she bounced the black-haired baby boy on her hip, "Is Uncle Harry no fun?"

A rapid head nod had Harry pouting and Hermione chuckling. She kissed her husband, "I left as soon as school let out." Harry nodded and stood, stretching his legs. "She's okay right?"

"Yeah. I called your parents and Daniela's parents and they're on their way. They have more traffic to get through than you do." Hermione worked at Vogora as a teacher, a profession Harry fully supported. He'd learned the best when she'd taught him and as a Charms teacher she was very well loved by the younger students she worked with. She taught years 1-4, with 5-7 being taught by an older Charms master.

She gazed at her godson, "Can you imagine Sirius with two children? I couldn't see him with one until they had Rafael here." Harry still smiled at the name. It was a nod to Raffy the house elf who had told Sirius that Katabisi could help Harry's scar and Raphael the vampire who had introduced the two of them before he'd ended up working for Harry. The little boy was quite smart, which had Harry hoping that Sirius' pranking nature was not inherited. The last thing they needed was someone with Daniela's genius and Sirius' pranking ability.

"I'd love to see him with a daughter," Harry said.

"That would be entertaining," Hermione nodded. "I would wager he'd be putty in her hands though."

"Well that goes without saying," Harry grinned. "How was school?"

"It went well. Banishing charms today so we had a pillow fight."

"So you're the favorite teacher then," Harry laughed.

"I wasn't already?"

"You're my favorite teacher," Harry said, kissing her, "always have been."

"Smooth talker," she teased.

"Maybe a smidge," he conceded. Hermione sat down and Rafael snuggled into her. Harry sat down next to her and slid his arm around her. He knew what was coming next. The Grangers would come in and comments about grandbabies would start being thrown around. Not that he and Hermione didn't want kids; they both did. But after two years of trying without any progress, they both felt rather raw about the issue. Sirius and Daniela getting pregnant so easily both times did not make it easier for either of them but being named godfather and godmother to Rafael was a pleasant surprise.

Thus far, the pair had kept quiet about everything. For Hermione, he knew she saw it as a failure on her part. For Harry, he was worried other people would voice what Hermione already thought and make things worse. He was pretty good at talking her out of her being to blame but if family or friends said something he was worried he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it again. Her fears did not need validation. "It's not your fault," he whispered to her.

"I know Harry," she leaned into him, "I just…I want it to happen for us."

"I know love," he pressed his head against hers, "we're still young. And adoption isn't a bad idea."

"That's true," she nodded. "I love you."

"I love you," he smiled. "I got everything I wanted when I got you, you know. Everything else is extra."

"Harry that's a line."

"It's true though."

"Doesn't make it any less corny or lame," she said. "But the sentiment is appreciated and shared."

* * *

While Hermione and Harry might have been struggling to get pregnant, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang had no such problem. They'd been married right out of Hogwarts and in the eleven years that followed they had three little girls. Cedric worked in Gringotts, below the surface because of his skin, and Cho worked for a shop in Diagon Alley. Amos Diggory was a proud grandfather and happy babysitter, having never found work after standing up to Albus Dumbledore. While magical Britain was under new management, most magicals were bitter and purebloods did not hire those that they deemed as betrayers. Amos Diggory had spoken out against Dumbledore with venom and Dumbledore still had many friends.

* * *

Neville had finished Hogwarts and married another pureblood, Susan Bones. He worked hard to become an auror but failed the exam, so instead he opened up a plant shop. He'd always loved all things Herbology and he decided to do what he was the best at. Susan worked in the ministry like her aunt and father had.

* * *

The Weasleys had it harder. After Ron's expulsion and Arthur's termination from his job they had found themselves destitute. Charlie managed to get a job for Bill in Romania, but the rest of the family was on their own. Arthur found small jobs in the non-magical world but his utter fascination with muggles found him in trouble with the ICW and he was charged with violating the Statute of Secrecy.

Percy and the twins eventually moved to Australia and changed their last name to escape the cloud that followed it. Percy settled down with an Australian witch after a few years there working in their government. Fred and George worked various odd jobs before opening the joke shop they'd always wanted. All three sent money home to their parents each month to help out.

When the British government had taken over the magical side there were no reprieves for the youngest Weasleys. Ginny was placed in St. Mungo's to determine any mental health issues. Several were found (damage from the horcrux she'd been using her first year and some other issues relating to obsessing over one Harry Potter) and she was hospitalized. Ron's role as the ringleader of Gryffindor's bullying, which he'd been so proud of, got him a criminal record and he found it impossible to get any employment even in the non-magical world. Arthur was at least freed from the ICW's charges, the organization being abolished by the queen. But as was possibly expected, most purebloods were offended that non-magicals were attempting to control them. Arthur might be legally free but he was socially ostracized by the magical community of Britain.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore himself had been charged by the new government put in place for a very long list of crimes. Most related to Harry Potter and Sirius Black but they were not by any stretch the only ones. The man who had so long been deemed the greatest wizard since Merlin found himself in a prison cell not all that far from Tom Marvolo Riddle with a surprisingly identical prison sentence- life in prison with no possibility of parole.

The prison was state of the art. It used a combination of magical and non-magical technology to restrain the two dangerous men. Ancient Egypt and Japan were experts at binding powerful people to a space, and experts in those cultures had been brought in to do just that.

The cells themselves were bleak. A toilet, a bed, a sink. Nothing else. Voldemort spent his days at first staring at the walls but then one day a guard brought him his meal- Spam and eggs. After that the former dark lord began singing:

_Spam Spam Spam Spam  
Lovely Spam! Wonderful Spam!  
Lovely Spam! Lovely Spam! Lovely Spam! Lovely Spam!  
Spam! Spam! Spam! Spam!_

Doctors came in and pronounced him insane, and Voldemort's days were spent singing the song until the final horcrux was destroyed. Within a week of its destruction Voldemort was dead.

Dumbledore served eight years in the prison before he died. They were the most horrible years of his life. He had no visitors, but was permitted the newspaper. That was perhaps a worse punishment than anything else as no matter how hard he searched, his name was never mentioned. The focus was on magical Britain's rebuilding and the renovations being done to Hogwarts and its curriculum. Even in Hogwarts articles, Dumbledore's name appeared nowhere. Not even as the former headmaster. He'd have no portrait on the wall of Headmasters. His grand tomb he'd planned to place on Hogwarts' grounds wouldn't be happening either. Albus Dumbledore's greatest fear was to be forgotten. And it had happened. Living like that aged him far more than his hundred+ years on Earth had. He died eight years after his imprisonment and was cremated before his ashes were buried in an unmarked grave.

* * *

Harry Potter collapsed on his bed. It was three in the morning and after hours sitting in chairs at the hospital, he was exhausted. It didn't matter if you used a cushioning charm. Hospital chairs were probably designed to be uncomfortable. Daniela was still in labor but Sirius had sent everyone home, promising to call if the baby came. Hermione pulled the sheets back, "Up Harry."

He obeyed, helping her move the blankets back before she entered the bathroom. He got undressed and slid on some boxers before climbing into the bed, sighing as the mattress enveloped him. "How was your day?" Hermione called out from the bathroom.

"Okay," he said. "I never wanted to be this good at managing our fortune. It's incredibly dull."

His wife's laughter made him smile. "The school is looking for a quidditch referee. It's a part-time job and you'd be good at it."

"No one wants to be a referee love," he sighed. "Besides I like flying really, really fast."

"Well aware of that," Hermione said as she entered the bedroom. Harry looked at her and his mouth dropped. She looked really good in that sheer nightgown. "You okay Harry?" He nodded, swallowing and licking his lips as she approached the bed and lifted the sheets to slide into her side. "I suppose we should get some sleep. I have classes tomorrow."

"Or we could stay up for a bit," he said, his eyes dark with lust.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why would we do that? To talk?"

"I guess you could call it a form of communication," Harry said, tilting his head.

She laughed and he grinned, leaning in to kiss her. "You're ridiculous Harry."

"Yet you married me anyway."

"I'd claim temporary insanity but I planned our wedding about three hours after you asked me to be your girlfriend," Hermione grinned, pulling him down onto the bed as they kissed.

"Took you that long?"

"Was a bit busy trying to save your cute arse," she mumbled as she yanked his boxers down past his hips.

Harry wiggled out of them and swiftly divested her of her nightgown, "You did a great job of that."

"Well I couldn't let my future husband die," she teased, earning a chuckle from him. A wave of her hand lowered the lights in the room and Harry happily lost himself in their lovemaking. They might not have a child yet but damn if they didn't have fun trying.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and his mother had ended up in the United States of America. After graduating from school he'd become an employee of Katabisi. He was very good with numbers and enjoyed the work, which had surprised him. Draco had nothing when they'd arrived, and the only reason they hadn't starved was his mother's cousin Sirius Black. He'd given them a stipend each month that paid for their living expenses and Draco's schooling until they had managed to get on their feet. Even with his mother finding work, which was minimum wage and part time at first as she'd never worked before in her life, they couldn't afford clothes, school for Draco, or even much food. Without Sirius Black they'd have died.

He was grateful for the help. Draco'd never really been in a position to feel gratitude before but he had then. Draco had put more effort into his schooling in the States, and he graduated with high grades. His father would have been horrified. Draco had met a muggleborn at work and fallen head over heels for the woman. After a year of dating he'd proposed and one year after that they'd been married.

* * *

Luna Lovegood, who had also moved to the United States with her only remaining parent, ended up moving to Brazil after school. The rainforests of the Amazon seemed the perfect place for unknown magical creatures and she ended up exploring the forests thoroughly over the years, finding and documenting new magical creatures.

* * *

Harry and Hermione woke to the news that Daniela had delivered a little girl. After a quick shower and breakfast they headed to the hospital together. Daniela was awake but looked exhausted. "Hola," Hermione said, smiling at the older woman.

"She's already preventing me from sleep," Daniela said, smiling at the younger couple and relinquishing the newborn to Hermione.

Harry looked around, "Where's Rafael?"

"My parents took him to their place last night so Sirius could stay with me. He's getting me some breakfast right now. Say hello to your goddaughter," Daniela smiled. "Juanita Harriet Ramos Black."

"Harriet?"

"It was Harry's sage words that had Sirius committing so strongly and so quickly to me. You said if I was half as great as Hermione he should never let go," she smiled at him, "We were always going to name a boy after Raffy and Raphael and we were always going to name a girl after the two of you. Juanita for your middle name, Hermione, and Harriet for your first name, Harry."

Hermione gazed at her goddaughter, "You are going to have your daddy wrapped around your finger," she smiled.

"Already does," Daniela grinned. "You should have seen Sirius with her. He's worse than he was with Rafael."

Harry couldn't wait to see that. Sirius had treated newborn Rafael like he was going to break if someone breathed too hard on him. Hermione had theorized that Sirius was afraid that Daniela would kill him if he in some way harmed their child but Harry thought it had more to do with Sirius afraid of losing this wonderful life he had. That was a result of Azkaban that was never going to go away and Harry knew that.

He felt similar because of the Dursleys. He never forgot an anniversary, birthday, or other holiday out of fear that if he did Hermione would leave him. It was an absurd thought; Hermione wasn't that shallow and if she was Harry wouldn't be interested in her. But he felt that fear no matter how irrational it was and he went out of his way to show his appreciation for Hermione on those days. Some things you just couldn't shake, his therapist said. Harry definitely agreed. Hermione had slowly acclimated Harry to physical contact and loving touches to the point that Harry initiated such contact as well but there was nothing either of them could do to soothe that childlike fear of him losing her because he wasn't good enough or he screwed up.

Hermione passed Juanita to him and he gazed at the little girl. She looked alot like the baby pictures he'd seen of Daniela, which would no doubt have Sirius watching her like a hawk. She was adorable though. "I can't wait to buy her her first broomstick," Harry said.

"Hermione slap your husband please," Daniela said, closing her eyes. "I'm too tired."

Hermione smacked Harry on the back of his head, "This is why I'm godmother. Someone has to be responsible."

"I'm responsible," Harry pouted.

"In most things," Hermione said. "Flying is not one of those things though." Harry smirked. She wasn't wrong. He loved an incredibly fast broom. And he did particularly stupid things on those fast brooms. Nothing to get himself killed but he'd had plenty of broken bones.

* * *

Remus Lupin had believed in Albus Dumbledore up until the old man's death. He just could not even begin to consider that the old man could have been wrong or evil. Even when faced with his crimes Remus rationalized Dumbledore's actions. Someone was framing him or it wasn't that bad or Dumbledore himself had been deceived and had he known, he'd have fixed whatever was wrong. There were many people who thought similarly, and there were enough to keep the pious image of Albus Dumbledore alive even after his death. Then the details of his crimes were released, crimes that had never before been discussed.

Remus' faith in the old man was unshakable, but not everyone who still believed in the old man felt the same. What he'd done to Harry Potter had come out in more detail than ever before and it horrified most of them. Very few held to Dumbledore's greatness and goodness after that. Remus did, though, and he found himself more alone than ever as a result.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, on the other hand, had her image of Albus Dumbledore utterly shattered when he'd thrown her under the bus for following _his_ directions regarding the situation with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. She'd had no problem testifying against him. It might not fix what had happened to those he'd victimized but it did ease her conscience and guilt regarding her refusal to stand up for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger and if she could redeem her soul for following his bad advice, she knew that making sure Albus Dumbledore got what he deserved was the only way. Minerva moved overseas to the United States and taught at the Salem Academy for twenty years before retiring. She might have blindly followed Dumbledore but she was a master at Transfiguration and she loved teaching. She never had as much power as she did under him again but that suited her just fine.

* * *

Severus Snape found himself arrested for his many crimes and with no Dumbledore to save him he was sentenced to Azkaban. He did not leave the island alive.

* * *

Their visit with Daniela was short as Hermione had to get to work. Harry drove her to school, kissing her goodbye when they arrived. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"While I was waiting at the hospital yesterday I thought maybe we could escape for a weekend to Switzerland. Avoid all the grandchild talk and just spend some time together in that chalet."

"That sounds like heaven," she smiled. "You are the best husband ever Harry," she kissed him again. "El Clásico is this weekend so the school's having a three-day weekend. We'd get an extra day."

Harry liked the sound of that. "I'll have Winky make sure the chalet is ready and I'll arrange for our travel. You just worry about your wardrobe."

"Or lack thereof," she whispered into his ear before saying goodbye and exiting the car. Harry gazed after her. That hat had to be under some sort of spell or something to place his Hermione in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. On the other hand, he mused as he headed to Katabisi to arrange their weekend, Slytherin might not have been able to handle a true Slytherin like his Hermione. She'd have embarrassed all of them thoroughly.

* * *

-Epilogue to the Epilogue-

Three years after the birth of their goddaughter Harry and Hermione finally had their own pregnancy. And to their surprise it was twins. Aidan Drake Granger-Potter and Melisandra Cassidy Granger-Potter were born to two happy parents, two ecstatic grandparents, and three euphoric house elves.

-fin-


End file.
